40 Nights: Kaito and Aoko
by Candyland
Summary: A lot can happen after the sun goes down, good or bad. Forty themes and forty nights for Kaito and Aoko. [Masquerade: Supposedly, this jewel has the power to make people fall in love.]
1. In the Beginning

**Title: **In the Beginning  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#26—frozen moment at the first sight  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **In hindsight—even years down the road—he would never really figure out why he stopped.

* * *

Kaito really wasn't sure why he was so fond of the clock tower. It was sort of like his strange affinity for heights: he really had no fear of high places, but rather enjoyed them. There were far more interesting monuments around, as well as plenty of places that would be far better suited to a child his age. But it was the tower that he favored. In the end, he supposed, it came down to people. 

There were always people wandering around, and he had a certain fascination with people. It was probably crazy in a kid his age, but he liked to watch. Everyone was a different person with a name, a home, a job, a life. Each of them was heading towards a different destination, and each of them would be going somewhere else tomorrow.

He'd said as much to his parents once, that people were interesting. His father had actually looked quite proud, while his mother simply muttered something about his father's son and patted him on the head. And Dad had encouraged him to keep watching people.

His mother called it _lurking_. He'd had to look the word up—it meant sneaking. Except he wasn't sneaking around, really. He was sitting right out there in plain view, just watching; anybody could have looked at him and seen what he was doing. But he was actually very good at sneaking…except when Dad was around. Dad always seemed to know _exactly_ where he was and what he was doing.

It was really weird.

But it was getting late. That was enough "lurking" for one day, he supposed.

Kaito got up and started down towards the street with every intention of going home when he saw a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye: there was a little girl, about his size, standing off to one side, leaning casually against the wall of the clock tower.

In hindsight—even years down the road, when their unlikely friendship had blossomed and grown into something far, far closer and far, far deeper—he would never really figure out why he stopped. But he did: he froze, dead in his tracks, and just looked at the girl.

She was cute—not that he really truly appreciated such things yet, but he recognized cuteness when he saw it, and she was cute. Her hair was brown and long and sort of messy—a lot like his, really. They hadn't figured out how to tame his hair yet, but his mother had once proclaimed that she was adopting it as a personal mission. He didn't know yet if she was serious or not…

But the real thing that drew his attention was that she was all by herself. And she looked awfully lonely, and sort of sad. And that bothered him, both her apparent unhappiness, and the fact that she was alone. To Kaito's seven-year-old sensibilities, that just didn't seem right.

So he had to stop and ask—it was only polite, after all, and Mom always said manners were important. Feel quite proud of himself for remembering Mom's lessons on politeness (especially where girls were concerned) he tiptoed up to the girl.

She didn't notice him at first, but after a few seconds of him peering at her from around the corner of the wall, she must have felt eyes on her, and turned to look questioningly at the strange boy beside her. She had really big blue eyes.

"What're you doing?" he asked quizzically.

The little girl, who looked like she was around his own age of seven, looked at him in surprise before she looked back out towards the street. "I'm waiting for my father. But he's working…" her voice dropped, "so he might not come for a while."

"I see…" he murmured, also glancing out towards the street. It really was getting late; the sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. He should be getting home before his mother started to worry—she didn't like him being out after nightfall. But he didn't want to leave her here, by herself.

He glanced back at the girl. He may have been only seven years old, but he could still recognize that she looked very sad; it was even more evident to him now that he had gotten up close. And Kaito hated to see other people sad. On a total whim, he reached out a hand.

It was a simple trick, one of the first ones his father had shown him. He could have done it in his sleep, but it always seemed to impress other people. All it took was a simple flick of the wrist to make a red rose appeared in his fingers.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito," he grinned cheekily. "Nice to meet you."

She stared at him for a moment in open amazement, and he was pleased; he liked doing the little tricks his dad had shown him and watching people be amazed. Then, slowly, she reached up and took the flower, pulling it back to her with a blush and a shy smile. "I'm Aoko."

* * *

**PS.** _I know, I know, another LJ challenge…but I couldn't help myself. The theme list was awesome, and as I read down them, they just SCREAMED **Kaito and Aoko**…maybe I should get my ears checked or something, 'cause it was a bit weird. But either way, may I do it justice._

_As for the story itself…random thoughts._ _I just love the story of how Kaito and Aoko met. It's just so cute! Hope y'all liked, feel free to stick around for another thirty-nine chapters, thanks a mil, and much love!_

_Also, Happy Announcement of Evil: **HAPPY** **BIRTHDAY, FYLIWION-CHAN!** You asked for Kaito/Aoko, and I'm hopefully going to deliver! So happy eighteenth, hon. And remember: growing up is required, but maturity is totally optional :) Words I live by. Much love!_


	2. Starry Starry Night

**Title: **Starry, Starry Night  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#13—paint the night with stars  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Aoko, come on. I want to show you something…

* * *

"Psst!"

Aoko shifted a tiny bit in her sleep, not quite catching the whisper from her darkened window.

"Psst!"

It came again, and again she moved ever so slightly, not quite waking up.

"Psst!"

This time she opened her eyes and sat up and glanced around owlishly. Something had woken her up, but she didn't have a clue what that something might be—she had thought perhaps she'd heard something, but…

"Psst!" Now a tap on the windowsill accompanied the whisper. "Hey, Aoko! Wake up!"

Now startled completely awake, she instinctively drew back at the sight of what seemed a shadow crouched on her windowsill. "Who's there?" she whispered, trying to think of what she could use to defend herself against an intruder, and finding nothing.

The person uncoiled and slipped into the room—chuckling? "Geez, Aoko, calm down." A flashlight clicked on, illuminating Kaito's grinning face. "It's just me. I'm not gonna mug you."

Her apprehension drained as quickly as it had gathered, and she was flooded with irritation—and some embarrassment. How dare he scare her like that? And she hadn't forgotten the argument from earlier that day at school, either—nor had he, she was quite sure. They'd had one of their rare "real" blow-outs during lunch at school that day, and quite frankly she couldn't even remember what it was about. She wasn't angry anymore…

Still, she folded her arms and put on her best Angry Face. "What're you doing here?"

His grin faltered a bit in the flashlight's glow. "Are you still mad?"

She really wasn't, and she knew that _he_ knew it. Sighing, she dropped the façade and shook her head. "No, I'm not angry." Absently pushing her hair back with one hand (and finding it to be even more of a mess than normal), she gave Kaito a measuring Look. "Unless you don't give me a really, and I do mean _really_, good explanation as to why you're sneaking into my bedroom at—" she paused and glanced at the clock, "—one-thirty in the morning."

Furthermore, she was quite certain she had closed and locked that window before she'd gone to bed…oh well. She was probably thinking of another night, or imagining things. It had to have been open, or else how would he have gotten in?

"I came to kidnap you!" he proclaimed proudly.

Aoko stared at him. "Kidnap…me?" she repeated blankly.

He nodded emphatically. "Bingo! So come on!" He was at her bedside in an eye blink, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of bed. She was covered, thankfully—pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt made for very comfortable sleeping—but she was barefoot and probably looked an utter mess.

"Kaito!" she yelped, trying not to wake her father. "Hang on!"

He stopped and turned—and by she found her shoes dropping from his free hand into hers. "You need these, right? And it's kinda chilly, so this too!" A sweatshirt landed on her head, leaving her plunged momentarily into total darkness.

Thirty seconds and one smack on the head later, Aoko found herself being dragged out the window. Now, she wasn't exactly afraid of heights, but she wasn't terribly fond of them, either. But it proved to be something of a moot point, as Kaito was pulling her towards the tree branch in one eye blink, and the slightly-damp grass was beneath her feet in the next. How he moved that fast—while pulling her along behind him, no less—left her baffled.

But there was no time to think!

Not really sure what else to do, Aoko let Kaito drag her along towards…wherever it was that he was taking her. She was only the tiniest bit apprehensive, though: this was Kaito. He was a prankster, and occasionally a jerk, but she trusted him implicitly. Whatever this surprise was, she had no fear that it was anything that would harm her.

It felt like they had been walking for quite a while (though it had really been closer to ten minutes) when he suddenly turned and led her off the sidewalk, down into a little roadside cluster of trees. It was then that he turned and grinned at her. For the majority of their walk, he hadn't said much aside from crowing about how much she was going to like this.

"Shh…" he instructed, putting a finger to his lips before continuing in a whisper, "I found this a couple nights ago, and I wanted to show it to you. I think you'll really like it. But you have to be really quiet, or else you'll scare them."

"Them?" Aoko whispered back. He didn't say anything verbally, but she got her answer when Kaito pushed back a branch, took her hand, and led her into a small clearing amidst the trees.

The clearing was _glowing_.

It took her a moment to realize what it was.

Fireflies.

There were fireflies everywhere. On the branches, the grass, and floating through the air. There were enough of them about, each with their own tiny flickering light, that Kaito's flashlight wasn't even necessary; they lit up the place all on their own.

Aoko knew she probably looked like an idiot, with her eyes all wide and her mouth hanging open, but she honestly couldn't help it. She just kept looking around, moving so as not to disturb the fireflies or the tranquility of the scene. It was so…

"And if you look up…" he pointed.

She immediately raised her gaze. There was a circular break in the trees directly above them, offering her an unobstructed view of the stars. Innumerable, like a swath of diamonds painted across the inky darkness of the sky.

It was so peaceful, and so very beautiful. No sounds reached them there, no other lights save for the starlight and the fireflies. For all they knew, they could have been the last people left in the world. Just them and the night and the stars…

Kaito inched up a little closer to her so he didn't have to talk quite as loudly. "I found this a couple nights ago, and I wanted to show it to you. I know I was an ass at school today," he shrugged, "so I figured this was a good time to do it" He paused for a moment. "…do you like it?"

"Kaito, it's beautiful!" Aoko breathed.

The fireflies cast their warm yellow glow like tiny earth-bound stars, highlighting his features and his soft smile. "Good," he said simply. It was at this point that Aoko realized that Kaito had taken her hand to guide her into the clearing, but he hadn't let go.

He didn't say anything else for a long moment. He simply watched her look around for a while before he suddenly tugged on her arm, pulling her a bit closer. She didn't resist, letting him pull her to his side and finally drop her hand to slip his arm around her waist. "Come on," he whispered. "If your dad finds out you're gone, I won't live long enough to tell my mom I love her one last time."

She giggled, taking one last look around. "Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

Her head lulled against his shoulder while her arm found its way around his waist. "Thank you."

He chuckled and led her back through the trees to the sidewalk. "We can come again sometime."

Walking together, with their arms still snaked around each other, Kaito and Aoko headed on their way towards home, now with a new memory and a secret to share. And the only witnesses were the stars.

* * *

**PS.** _Random, pointless fluff._ _How I lurvs it. Hope you liked it too. But really, expect a good dose of angst in these, because a lot of the themes are not necessarily happy ones, so there will be some sad stories in this series. Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love!_


	3. Chocolate Revelations

**Title: **Chocolate Revelations  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou  
**Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#37—threads of fate  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **It's Valentine's Day, and…Aoko, are you _jealous?

* * *

_

As far as Valentine's Days went, thus far this had definitely NOT been one of the best.

The big issue, as usual, was Kaito, though for slightly different reasons than the norm.

Well, no, that wasn't fair. It wasn't Kaito that was the problem so much as Kaito's fan club. He was handsome, funny, smart—the resident class clown who still pulled perfect grades. In short, he really was just one of those guys that everyone noticed. _Especially_ the girls.

So she had sat on the sidelines, watching as the others plied her best friend with chocolate. She observed silently as they all groaned and scattered when sensei came in and demanded quiet and attention. She noticed all the looks being shipped his way during lessons.

In her own desk, her own chocolate waited patiently to be gifted.

Of course, it had turned out to be one hell of a long day, hadn't it? Cleaning duty was always an interesting job when one was scheduled with Kaito. Aoko was quite proud of her mop skills, both in cleaning and in more energetic exercises, so it wasn't a horrendous task.

But she was ready to strangle the girls who thought it was a brilliant idea to lurk around the classroom to "help." Unfortunately, their definition of help was very different from Aoko's. Aoko had always thought that "help" meant you offered someone assistance with a task. Apparently, the other girls thought "help" referred to hanging around and flirting shamelessly with Kaito.

Her irritation came out in her cleaning. The classroom floor had never looked shinier.

But now, finally, she had a moment alone with her longtime best friend. He was seeing her home after they'd finished in the classroom. It was getting late, and she knew that her father always got so concerned when she was out after dark, even if it was with someone as trustworthy as Kaito. Plus, it was nearing dinnertime.

That damn candy was burning a hole in her pocket. Better late than never, or so the saying went.

Aoko stopped. He didn't notice right away.

"Kaito?" she said softly, fidgeting.

He paused, turned, and smiled. "What's up?"

Smiling.

He was always smiling.

Damn him and his smile…and damn him if that smile ever went away.

"Here," she held out the small wrapped box she had been waiting all day to give him. Chocolate—his favorite, she knew. "I know it's late, but today isn't over yet. So…Happy Valentine's Day."

He stared at the little package, blinked, and then an enormous grin broke on his face. "Awesome!" he plucked it from her fingers. "Thank you! You're the best friend ever!" Humming happily to himself, he set about diving into the candy with unadulterated joy.

Aoko watched him quietly. For as distant as he could be sometimes, at other times it was so easy to make him so happy. Do something as simple as giving him chocolate, and he instantly reverted to a five-year-old child, all wide eyes and big smiles. But she felt a slight, inexplicable twang at his words: _You're the best friend ever._ Friend—what a word.

"Why did you wait 'till so late, anyway?" he asked as they continued on their way; he was still munching cheerily on his newest chocolate acquisition. Sometimes she wondered if he even cared about the holiday; chances were that he probably was just happy that people were giving him chocolate.

"I couldn't get you alone!" she huffed, crossing her arms and giving him a glare without much force behind it. "You're a magician—can't you make your stupid fan club disappear or something so I can talk to you once in a while?"

Rather than snap back with his usual witty retort, Kaito paused in his rapid consumption of the chocolate and gave her a measuring Look before a sort of comprehension seemed to dawn; his jaw dropped _ever_ so slightly and his eyes grew in size. "Aoko…were you _jealous_?" he asked in an incredulous whisper.

Aoko whipped around so fast he was afraid she would hurt herself. "B-baka!" she stammered, feeling her face turn a fluorescent shade of pink. "Why would I be jealous?" Waving a hand as if to brush the allegations aside, she quickened her pace to breeze ahead of him. "What do I care if you wanna go mess around with your fan club girls?"

Kaito's footsteps sped up, and a second later he appeared next to her…one arm slinging itself around her shoulders. "Aww, come on, Aoko, don't be like that," he cajoled her. "It's okay for you to want me!" He knew her better than anyone else, really. But he was teasing her now about something that she held very close to her heart, and it hurt probably more than it should have.

She refused to look at him and remained silent.

"…Aoko?" he said her name again, but his voice had changed. The teasing note was gone, replaced by a more serious tone and a faint thread of worry. He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I was just kidding. I didn't know it was…aw, hell…" He sighed, then had a rare moment of hesitation before he asked, "_Were_ you jealous of them?"

Aoko didn't answer. It wouldn't matter if she did or not, whether she admitted to it or she didn't. Kaito would know, no matter what. He always did—he could read her like a book. So she remained silent and did her best to bury her feelings while she waited for him to react. She was almost afraid of how he was going to react…

"…why?" he asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"Why were you jealous of them?" he repeated, all innocence and curiosity.

Aoko couldn't believe her ears. He was actually asking…did he really not know? She studied him carefully; he looked sincere enough, but he was a good actor, she knew, and so she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Did he still not have a clue, even after this new revelation? "You…you really don't know?"

He smiled. "Well, I can guess 'till the cows come home, and I'm pretty sure I could guess right, but I'd rather you tell me," he said airily, like it was something that should be wholly obvious. "And besides, you know what they say about when you assume—makes an ass out of you and me!"

Aoko snorted, but turned her head once again so she didn't have to look at him. This was _not_ supposed to be happening… "It's not important. Don't worry about it." _Don't stop smiling…_

There were several things she potentially expected him to do at that point. But she definitely _didn't_ expect him to stop in his tracks—and she was forced to stop with him because of the arm still slung over her shoulders—and pull her into a tight, all-encompassing hug, right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

Aoko was too startled to remember to breathe at first. "K-Kaito?" she asked. In the meantime, her arms moved of their own accord to slip around him and return the hug with just as much force.

"You can tell me when you're ready," he said softly into her ear, his voice strangely soothing to her cacophonous nerves. "But you don't have to be jealous. You're Aoko, and they're not. It's as simple as that. No reason to be jealous."

Even behind his infamous Poker Face, she could feel something—there was some unknown thing crackling desperately to come out into the open, but he was far too controlled for that. But…she believed him. He might have been an idiot, but he had always been an honest idiot.

Far too soon, he loosened his hold and released her. He was smiling just like he always did. "Come on, we need to get you home before your father decides to come after me with that shotgun!" He grabbed her hand and started half-pulling her down the sidewalk.

Aoko, walking along beside him, stared at their joined hands, and then up at him. He was all smiles and cheer, like nothing had changed at all. Like he hadn't just half-forced her to admit that she was jealous when other girls flirted with him.

Like he wasn't holding her hand…

She sighed and smiled. Kaito really was…well, Kaito. Nothing more, nothing less. But the way he was acting…was there that red thread of Fate between them, that bond she had always heard so much about? She really didn't know for certain.

Maybe she'd find out another day.

* * *

**PS.** _Ack…pointless waff…I tried to resist, but for Valentine's Day, it just had to be done. Now that National Make Single People Feel Like Shit Day is over, I can get to the lovely angst! Hope you liked the fluffy stuff. Now I'm going to go depressing. Thanks, all. Much love!_


	4. Lost in the Darkness

**Title: **Lost in the Darkness  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#3—find me in the dark  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **He didn't move, but the dim light illuminated the bloodstains…

* * *

Heist nights always made Nakamori Aoko uneasy.

She knew from past experiences that her father had nothing to fear from Kaitou Kid in terms of actual physical injury. It was one of the few grudging points she was willing to accede to the thief: his first rule was No One Gets Hurt, and he stuck to it.

However, this third party that had decided to take Kid out was another story entirely.

This heist had been highly publicized, though, and so she had gone and stood with the rest of the milling crowds, amidst the hoards of screaming Kid fan girls and reporters eager for a hot scoop. Kaitou Kid was always a big story, simply because of his very nature.

No one ever knew what to expect from a Kid heist. No telling what could or would happen.

But it had gone off relatively quietly—or as quietly as a Kid event could go off, she supposed. The thief had done his work, as usual, and made a clean getaway, as usual, much to the delight of his fans and the appreciation of the reporters.

And now she and her father were on their way home. His hands were gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his fingerprints were probably going to be permanently embedded in the vinyl. And he was muttering under his breath in a classic display of his infamous vocabulary.

Aoko, ever the obliging daughter, dutifully pretended not to hear him.

When home finally came into view, she was inordinately relieved. Yes, the idiot thief might have gotten away again, but no one had taken shots at her father. She wasn't happy about Kaitou Kid, but everyone was still safe.

She got out and headed towards the house while her father stayed by the car, saying he would be along in a minute and that she should just go on inside. Yawning, she headed up the stairs to the front door with every intention of heading straight to bed…

…only to find a person slumped in an unmoving heap in her doorway. She stopped short, every muscle automatically tensing. But even with the porch-light on, it took her a moment to recognize the figure—and her heart stopped.

"KAITO!" Aoko screamed, leaping across the gap to her best friend's side. He didn't move, even as she shrieked his name. But the dim light illuminated the bloodstains on his blue shirt.

Aoko didn't even think; she just moved. She grabbed at him, pulling him into her arms and letting his head lull against her shoulder. She felt something warm and sticky on her hands, but ignored it as she called desperately for her father.

It was a foregone conclusion, though. Nakamori Ginzo had heard his daughter's scream, and dropped everything to rush to her. By the time she called to him, he was already there. Police training took over, and he automatically started checking for vital signs.

"He's got a pulse, but it's weak," he frowned, swallowing hard. "Aoko, keep him breathing. I'm calling an ambulance." He fumbled with his keys at the front door for a moment before the lock finally gave, and he disappeared inside, leaving the door wide open. A moment later, she heard his voice, touched by panic, on the phone calling for help.

Aoko stared after him, at a loss for what to do. She was startled back, though, when she felt the warm weight in her arms shift. The faintest of groans invaded her ears, and her attention snapped back to her immobile friend. "Kaito? Kaito!"

He winced, groaned again, and finally his eyes inched open. "…Aoko…" he breathed, her name falling faintly from his lips. It sounded so strained. And he wasn't smiling.

"Kaito—what happened?" she demanded, ignoring the fact that her father had reappeared in the doorway with the wireless phone receiver pressed against his ear.

She was very nearly stunned out of her crying, though, when she noticed that she wasn't the only one. Kaito's eyes were shining in the dim light, and the first of his own tears had just escaped to slide back down his temple and into his shock of dark hair.

Aoko felt her jaw drop. Kaito was always so carefully guarded; nothing leaked out if he didn't want it to. It was his mask, a façade that even she had never been able to totally crack in all their years of friendship—Poker Face, he called it.

But it seemed that Poker Face hadn't just cracked. Poker Face had _shattered_.

"Kaito…" she said his name—and froze at his next words, which trailed off into a sob.

"He killed my mom…"

There was a loud clatter as the phone fell from Nakamori-keibu's hand, and a sickening crunch as everything around her shattered: her world, her heart, and the few remaining shreds of Kaito's composure.

"I got home…." he half-gasped, eyes staring vacantly at some point beyond her. "And this guy was there. And Mom…oh God, Mom…" The tears welled anew, and he turned his head into her shoulder. "Blood. So much blood, blood everywhere…Mom was already gone…" He hiccupped; it sounded hoarse, like he was having trouble breathing.

The Inspector had the phone back at his ear. The ambulance was undoubtedly on the way, and now he seemed to be relaying what Kaito said to the operator on the other end of the line. God, so much was happening at once, it all seemed such a blur…Aoko forced herself to refocus on Kaito.

"Shhh…" she tried frantically to shush him, both for his own sake and hers; he needed medical help, and soon! She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear this, was ready to hear this story. But he went on, and so she listened. There wasn't much else she could do.

Kaito took another shaky breath and went on, "He was crazy, and he kept shouting all this stuff. I don't even know what he said…I think I was in shock…and then before I knew it, he pulled a gun out and shot me." It seemed so simple, such a straightforward description of an attempted murder.

"Did he escape?" Nakamori-keibu asked, his police training coming to the fore; another sob from the injured young man was the only response. "Kaito-kun, I know it's hard, but you have to tell us everything. Did the shooter get away?"

"N-no…" Kaito murmured. "He didn't…"

Something about that voice didn't sound right; something was desperately wrong. "Kaito, tell me what happened," Ginzo continued to prod, though this time it was using the voice of a parent trying to coax a frightened child into talking about a particularly frightening nightmare.

"…the shot didn't kill me," Kaito gasped. He was trembling, fighting to stay conscious; Aoko could feel it. "He was going to shoot me again, and…I didn't even think, I just moved. I went at him." He remembered all too well the agony of that bullet slamming into him, and the shock of pain and adrenaline that had sent him surging from the cold kitchen floor to physically confront his attacker.

Snake was the man's codename. He knew that—he'd gotten home from the heist, and his mortal enemy had been waiting for him. But he couldn't tell them that without opening an entirely new Pandora's box, as it were. There would be enough awkward questions later, he was sure.

"You attacked him?" Nakamori repeated.

"I—I just wanted to get the gun away from him," Kaito hiccupped. "There was a struggle, he didn't want to give me the gun, and he said he was going to kill me, and…"

"_Your father begged for his life before he died," Snake's voice, hissing like his namesake into his ear as they grappled for the deadly weapon between them. "And your mother—stupid woman just begged me not to hurt you. Stupid woman…"_

_And then the sound.__Oh god, that sound…_

"…and?" Nakamori probed when Kaito trailed off.

In response, Kaito again turned his face into Aoko's shoulder for comfort. Instinctively, she hugged him a bit more tightly, pulling him a little closer. "Kaito?" she whispered his name.

"I killed him."

Everything froze.

"The gun went off," Kaito's voice, muffled slightly by her arm, had gone completely flat, void of any emotion. "I heard it, and then he kind of jerked, and there was blood, and…I killed him…I didn't mean to, it was an accident, but I killed him…"

From the look on her father's face, Aoko was surprised that he hadn't dropped the phone again.

And Kaito went on, in that same deadpan voice. "I didn't know where else to go. I'm not even sure how I got here, but you weren't home, and I got dizzy and it was so dark and I couldn't find you…but when I woke up, you were here…"

One of Aoko's hands slid to his forehead to brush his bangs back in a maternal gesture. His forehead was splashed with perspiration, but when her fingers actually touched his skin…

"God, you're so cold!" Aoko said; her voice shook more than she had intended. "Dad, we need a blanket or something! He's freezing!" Ginzo nodded and immediately sprinted back inside in desperate search of the prescribed blanket.

As her dad disappeared from the doorway, one of Kaito's hands—graceful, clever hands, a magician's hands—moved to clutch at her sleeve. "Aoko…" he murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" she asked, a bit startled.

The hand not clinging at her jacket moved to press something against the palm of her hand.

Something very cold.

His fingers slid from her hand and sleeve to rest limply against him as he finally gave up the struggle for consciousness, and slipped away, still propped up against Aoko for support. He was fading, and fast. She had to do something, anything…

Fortunately, the scream of sirens signaled that help had finally arrived, and paramedics appeared within scant minutes. Kaito was pulled from her arms onto a gurney and rushed away. The police went immediately to her father for details; he was one of their own, and he knew what questions would be asked and what answers were necessary immediately.

One of the officers also dropped the fact that a unit and an ambulance had also been sent over to the other address he'd given them—Aoko recognized it immediately as the Kuroba household. They should find two dead there, one innocent.

Slowly, unsteadily, Aoko walked into her house and sank down onto the couch in the living room. She was numb, and so very confused. And she felt alone, both physically (everyone else was still outside), emotionally...Kaito had always been her emotional rock, but…but what was it that Kaito had been so adamant about apologizing for? She hadn't even looked at what he'd given her before he had passed out.

It took her a minute to unwind her fingers from around it.

And for the second time in such a short span of time, Aoko felt herself break.

She knew this particular little trinket better than almost anyone.

"Aoko?"

She jumped a mile, and instinctively closed her hand around the offending object to hide it from the intruder into her thoughts—her father. He looked tired, and concerned. "W-what?" she stammered, unconsciously moving her hand behind her back.

"I'm going to the precinct to help them get this sorted out," Ginzo said; he sounded exhausted. "You should go to the hospital. If…" he blanched at his own choice of words, "…when Kaito-kun wakes up, it's best he not be alone. We'll drop you off on the way, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Aoko nodded. "Okay…be there in a minute."

He disappeared from the doorway. Aoko turned away, further shielding Kaito's gift—if one could call it that—from prying eyes. Once again, she opened her fist and stared at it. In her hands, she held what was probably the most incriminating evidence on the planet.

Kaitou Kid's monocle, complete with his trademark triangle charm swinging from the chain.

The circular shape of the metal and glass piece was imprinted into her palm, she had been holding it so tightly. As though it was a valuable treasure. As though she didn't know how to let go…

This meant that…?

Was this why…?

Her father was calling her now. Uncertain of what to do, she pocketed the deadly proof of her best friend's lies and hurried to meet her father out by one of the squad cars for the trip to the hospital.

_

* * *

_

He looked dead.

Aoko immediately gave herself a mental slap for that thought. He was unconscious, not dead; the doctors had told her so. How they managed to save him, she didn't know, but they had. Pulling him back from the jaws of death, as it were. She had been here for what felt like several ice ages, but finally, a nurse had appeared with the news that she could go in and see him now.

Still, Kaito looked so…not like Kaito, stretched out unconscious on a hospital bed, swathed in white sheets, with wires and tubes sticking out of everywhere, hooked up to machines. The steady bleep of the heart monitor punctuated the silence.

With stiff, slow steps, she moved to his bedside. He didn't move, a further testament to the fact that he wasn't really there for the moment. Asleep or awake, no matter the setting or how old they were, it had always been enormously difficult to sneak up on Kaito.

It was strange to see him like this, lost in the darkness. So…_vulnerable_. Even in her earliest memories of them together, he always had it together. She could remember him once standing up to a bully far older than himself because the older boy had pushed her down on the playground. Nobody pushed Kuroba Kaito around.

Even after his father's death, he'd been so determined to stay in control of himself, of his emotions and surroundings. It had taken this to finally break him, and that broke her heart.

Without really meaning to, she reached out and took one of his hands in her own, weaving her fingers through his. He really had such amazing hands—how had she ever missed that? How had she missed everything? After all this…could they ever find each other in the darkness again?

She was so busy woolgathering that she didn't notice that a certain pair of wide blue eyes had finally opened, and was regarding her with something akin to terror. "I'm…alive?" When she nodded, he almost looked disappointed…and then he really seemed to notice her.

"Welcome back, " she said quietly.

"Aoko?" he looked—and sounded—scared.

She tightened her hold on his fingers, and felt him squeeze hers in response. "Would you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Her free hand fished into her pocket and pulled out the triangle-shaped charm on the end of the chain so he could see it and make no mistakes about what she was asking. But she thought about her verbal answer for a moment before replying. "Everything."

He tried to sit up, but failed miserably, and finally opted to stay where he was. "Heh," he snorted, a short laugh with no humor behind it; it seemed that the smiles and laughter were a thing of the past—for the moment, at least. "That might take all night." The remains of the mask were back in place, but even Poker Face could no longer hide the shadows in his eyes.

Suddenly, he was blurry, and Aoko realized that the tears had returned with a vengeance. "Well," she said, her voice revealing only a slight tremor, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kaito stared at her, and swallowed hard. "You're not…"

"No."

He closed his eyes and turned his head away. "It really might take a while."

She drew his hand closer to her. "There's time. No hurry."

When his eyes opened again, she saw the mask had again vanished, leaving only the very-real pain of someone who had just lost their world. "I don't even know where to start," he said. "I can't promise you anything, Aoko—especially not now…" His voice broke, and he fell silent.

Aoko pulled up a chair conveniently within arm's reach and took a seat, not once letting go of his hand. She was crying as she answered him. "You don't have to."

* * *

**PS.** _I'm sure someone will want to lynch me for this, so let me explain my reasoning: in the manga, whenever Bad Guy meets Kid, he calls him Kuroba Toichi. Hence, not only did he murder the original Kid, but he knows who the original Kid was. So I have to assume that he can figure out who the new guy is, and would then work to remove the nuisance, as it were. Call it OOC if you wish. I think it can be debated._

_The ending…the ending just eluded me as much as it possibly could (killies it repeatedly). So it's left open for you to fill in the rest as you see fit. I hope you enjoyed this little romp through the angst-patch. Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love!_


	5. Calm Amidst the Storm

**Title: **Calm Amidst the Storm  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#39—Hear the thunder roar and the lightning flash  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **It's been three months, and you're still afraid? Maybe it's the storm that does it…

* * *

That sound—someone was pounding on something, somewhere.

The moment the noise penetrated Kuroba Kaito's sleep, he sat upright in bed, hand instinctively grappling under his pillow. After a long moment, though, he realized that it was just someone knocking at the door. Well, knocking was perhaps too kind of a word.

He blinked, and glanced at the clock. It was well after two in the morning. A quick look out the window informed him that the ominous clouds that had been gathering all day had finally unleashed their fury in a full-blown storm—thunder, lightning, pelting rain, the works.

Which led him to the inevitable question: who in the world would be out in that gale, much less hammering at the front door of his apartment at this hour of the night, or rather, the morning?

He swung his legs out of bed and padded barefoot out of his bedroom and down the hall to the door, where he peered through the peephole. He could see the outline of a very familiar silhouette there standing in the darkness and rain, and breathed a sigh of tentative relief now that he knew who it was. Not worrying too much about appearances—he figured sweatpants and an overly large T-shirt were plenty decent—he unlocked the door and opened it.

And his jaw dropped as relief was replaced by alarm. "Aoko, what happened?"

Aoko was soaked, from head to toe. Her clothes were sticking to her in ways that defied decency, and her hair was drenched and clinging to her face and neck with a vengeance. And she was just staring at him with this blank, vacant look.

"Kaito…" she mumbled, seemingly confused.

Lightning chose that moment to streak across the sky, accompanied by a loud crack.

Aoko screamed and stumbled past the threshold and fell against him, wrapping her arms around him. It didn't seem to bother her at all that she was drenched and shivering, while he had, until a moment ago, been warm and comfortably dry. Hell, it didn't really seem that she cared; she only seemed to know that he was there, and that that he was warm and solid.

His own arms moved instinctively to hold her. "You're freezing!" he half-yelped, startled. He stretched out a leg, hooked his foot around the door, and kicked it closed with a loud slam. "What in the world were you doing? Haven't you ever heard of an umbrella?"

"Kaito…" she murmured again, the word muffled by his shoulder.

One uncertain hand slid to her soaked hair. She was so cold, shivering in his arms, and the water was dripping to pool on the floor around her; he could feel the edge of the chilly puddle starting to lap against his bare toes. And it felt like he was really supporting her; she was leaning heavily on him.

She needed to get warmed up, and fast.

Making a quick decision, he shifted her against one arm and slid his other arm down the back of her legs to her knees to lift her, bridal-style; it was at this point that he noticed she was barefoot. Aoko didn't resist, not so much as a struggle, instead letting her cheek rest against his chest as he carried her away from the front door and into the bathroom.

She remained silent while he sat her down carefully on the toilet. When his arms slipped gingerly away from her, she stayed upright, watching with vacant eyes as he flipped the lights on and started digging through a cabinet. "Aoko, why in the world did you—there it is—come here in the middle of that storm?" he asked as he pulled out a dark blue towel and closed the cabinet. He paused, though, and gave her a long look. "I'll be right back…"

Leaving the towel on the sink, Kaito darted back to his own room and plundered his own dresser in search of dry clothing. Finally, he settled on a T-shirt, pajama pants, and a sweatshirt—as cold as she was, it would undoubtedly be appreciated. The PJ pants would probably be especially huge on her, but they had a drawstring, so he was fairly certain they would stay where they were supposed to. Prizes in hand, he headed back to the bathroom, where Aoko was waiting.

She hadn't moved. She was still sitting on the toilet, arms wrapped around her stomach, shivering.

"Aoko?" he knelt down next to her again. "Here—these'll be huge on you, but they're dry."

She just sat there, that same empty stare in her eyes.

_Oooooooh boy…_ Kaito swallowed hard after a very long moment. For the moment, at least, Aoko wasn't in there. She needed to get warmed up, but she didn't seem to be really in there at the moment. Which left him with two choices: let her freeze, or take care of the problem himself.

In other words, he really had only one option.

Their long-standing friendship may have recently started budding into something more, but he was relatively sure Aoko would _not_ appreciate any, ah, liberties. Well…she could kill him later, if she was even aware of what was going on. He didn't like it at all; even if his intentions were entirely pure, he still felt like he was taking advantage of her. But…

Taking a deep breath, he just started talking to her as he slipped her wet T-shirt up over her head. "Hey, Aoko, what happened, anyway? It's cold out there—why would you go running out there like that? You could have just called—did something happen?" It was mindless chatter, really, but it gave him something calming to focus on.

By now, he already had the loaner shirt over her head and was threading her second arm through the sleeve. She wasn't helping him at all, but she also wasn't resisting. He debated for a moment before slipping his hands under the back of her shirt; it only took a moment of fumbling with the clasp and a bit of maneuvering before he was able to pull the damp undergarment out through one sleeve.

One obstacle overcome.

Now came the more interesting part.

It was one of those rare moments in his life when Kaito hesitated. He did a quick once-over: the T-shirt was _huge_ on her. Came down halfway to her knees. Would it be possible…yes, yes it would. Just had to be extremely careful.

It was definitely an exercise in caution, but finally the pajama pants were securely where they were supposed to be. Modesty and chastity remained intact. Kaito was proud of himself.

Now far more confident, he went about getting the sweatshirt over her head. He was also pleased to note that she seemed to be coming around a bit more. She was moving, and actively watching him. As he pulled her arm through the second sleeve, she reached towards him with that hand. "Kaito…"

"Hey, welcome back!" he cheered, stretching his other arm over to pluck the towel from the sink, where he'd left it earlier. He unfolded it and dropped it on her head without ceremony. "Was kinda worried that you might not be in there. Are you warming up at all?"

"Yes…" she nodded, causing the towel to bounce up and down. It tilted, suggesting that she was looking down, most likely at her new clothes. "Did you really…?" There was, surprisingly enough, no anger in the question, only curiosity.

"I did. Thought it might help you warm up. But I didn't look!" he added quickly. A mop-chase was _not_ something he wanted to do at this hour, especially given the circumstance.

"Okay." That was all Aoko said. She wasn't moving a lot, either; she just sat there and let him towel off her hair. It was rather unnerving, how passive she was being.

Kneeling next to her again, he slid the towel back from her face to sit on the top of her head. Her bangs were a damp mess, and her face was still so pale. "Aoko, what happened?" he asked, fingers absently brushing a stray strand of wet hair back from her forehead.

"I was scared," she said honestly.

The storm outside chose that moment to raise its voice in a cacophony of thunder and lightning.

Aoko screamed at the sound of it and dove forward. Kaito instinctively caught her and sat back to keep them both from tumbling over backwards onto the tile floor. Neither budged; the only movement was the dark blue towel sliding the rest of the way from Aoko's head to the floor.

"Aoko," Kaito said quietly, "it's been three months. Why are you still so afraid?"

She shook her head against his shoulder. Either she didn't know, or she wouldn't say.

His gaze drifted past her towards the tiny bathroom window; the look in his eyes grew distant with memory, and for a rare moment, his mask slipped away. "Maybe it's the storm that does it." He paused. "It was storming that night, too, wasn't it?"

"It was," she affirmed softly, not daring to move away from the safety of his arms. "I was having a nightmare about it, and the thunder woke me up, and…I just panicked. I didn't even know what was the dream and what was reality. Next thing I know, I'm here with you."

_Thunder._ _Lightning. It was one hell of a storm._

_And they'd been unlucky enough to get caught out in it._

_Through the curtain of rain, Kaito could see the dark form, and knew instantly who it was and what it meant, though it was merely a silhouette in the storm. He saw the person raise an arm, holding something. Pointing something…_

_Behind him, he heard a questioning gasp._

_Instinct kicked in, and he lunged to put himself between Aoko and the monster on the other side of the street as there was a loud crack that was definitely not thunder or any other part of the storm…_

The storm raged again…and the bathroom lights flickered and went out.

"Crap," Kaito cursed under his breath.

Still nestled under his chin, Aoko whimpered slightly. "I hate the dark."

"Aoko, it's been three months. You can let it go."

"No, I can't."

In truth, Aoko felt like a fool. Running out like that in the middle of the night, only to fall over on his doorstep, all because of a stupid nightmare! He probably thought her a complete idiot…but it felt so nice to be with him like this, even if it was dark and storming so viciously.

Warm.

Safe.

And suddenly, she was very tired.

It had to be the storm. It had been storming that night, too…that had to be it.

Kaito shifted, and she found herself scooped up in strong arms. She let herself be carried along through the darkness with nary a protest, and then he lowered her gently to the bed. Were it anyone else, she would have panicked. But her body seemed to have gone numb, all energy gone.

Slender fingers again brushed damp hair back from her face. "I'll be right back," he whispered. "Just a minute." The mattress shifted as his weight moved, and she watched his shadow move across the room to the door.

Kaito moved down the hall back the bathroom and set about reordering things. Wet clothes were draped over the bathtub for more effective drying, and the damp towel was used to mop up excess water before it, too, was hung up. He generally didn't like to leave messes that like. With the power out, it was the best he could do.

He made one further detour, down to the kitchen. Upon retrieving the flashlight from a drawer there, he headed back towards the bedroom, where Aoko was still waiting. At least now they could have light until the power came back on. He wondered if perhaps she'd fallen asleep.

When he got back to his room, though, he found Aoko sitting on the edge of his bed, feet on the floor, turning something silvery over in her hands. She looked up as he entered, and held the item in question up for him to see, though he was already quite sure he knew what it was. "This was under your pillow," she said, running one thumb slowly over the barrel of his card-gun. "You're not over it either."

He snorted. "I never said I was."

"You keep telling me to let it go, though," she replied with a sigh and a shake of the head, slipping the weapon back to its place under the pillow. She swung her bare feet back up onto the bed and curled up, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Hypocrite." The word was not harsh, simply blunt.

Kaito was silent, then sighed quietly. "Perhaps."

"You still don't trust me." It was a statement, not a question, laden with far more bitterness and sadness than should have ever come from one such as Aoko.

_The rain stung as it washed over the new injury gracing his left shoulder; the water dripping down off his sleeves was dyed pink-red into the puddles on the soaked concrete. He ignored the ache, and focused on keeping Aoko behind him and the assailant as far away as possible._

_And Aoko just kept saying his name. "Kaito! Kaito? Kaito…"_

_Meters away, another voice addressed him as well, but not by his own name. "TOICHI!"_

_What to do, what to do…_

_Yet beneath the ever-thinning mask of Poker Face, underneath that ever-growing well of inner panic, there was some cold, detached part of himself that swore that if that monster so much as laid a hand on Aoko, he would not be responsible for his actions…_

Kaito didn't respond, but strolled to her side and took a seat, cross-legged, on the bed by her feet before offering her the flashlight. "Here. It's not much, but it'll do until we get power back." She accepted it as a starving woman would take bread, and he had to bite back a laugh at the way she clung to it.

It wasn't much for light, but even the dim glow was enough to help break up some of the gloom. Aoko visibly relaxed with the introduction of the light, though she still jumped every time the storm raised its voice. But they sat in the silence for a while, listening to the rain falling.

The silence vanished when Kaito finally chuckled lightly.

"What?" Aoko asked, a bit surprised.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," he smiled. "You're so cute sometimes…and now you're blushing." He leaned back, bracing his weight against his hands, and gave her a Look. "Doesn't hurt your cause any, though."

It was the truth, though. She was still sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, the flashlight clutched in one hand. Her slender form was swimming in clothes that were far too large for her, and her hair was all over the place—almost reminiscent of Kaito's own gravity-defying mane. She looked like a little girl playing dress-up. It was incredibly endearing.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked. "Do you need anything else?"

Aoko shook her head fervently. "No, I'm all right. You've done plenty already." One hand reached out to gently touch his left shoulder before she seemed to realize what she was doing and withdrew her arm immediately. Her gaze dropped; suddenly, she looked embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about all this, Kaito. You shouldn't have to deal with my panic attacks like this."

He reached out and patted her arm. "Hey, what's a little lost sleep between friends?" She still looked so down, though. On a whim, Kaito scooted forward and reached out. "C'mere."

Aoko hesitated for only a second before she acquiesced, leaning forward a little bit to let her head rest comfortably in the crook of his arm. "We're okay now, aren't we?" she asked softly. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're okay now," he nodded. His other hand moved to the back of her head and began gently combing through the damp tangles. That simple motion, combined with his warmth and the slow, steady beating of his heart near her ear, was soothing enough that Aoko felt herself begin to relax. The flashlight dropped from her fingers onto the bed as she began to slowly drift away…

Through the haze of encroaching sleep, she felt Kaito move, felt herself being leaned sideways while his fingers cradled the back of her neck, and then the pillow was under her head. In moments, gentle hands had pulled blankets around her for protection against the chill that seemed to be invading the room.

"Kaito?" she murmured his name without meaning to; her eyes stayed closed. She was cold again.

There was a brush of warm fingers against her skin, followed by the feather-light touch of a kiss on her forehead. "I trust you," his voice said by her ear. He really was magic, wasn't he?

With or without the damned monocle.

She caught his hand and refused to let go. If the nightmares came back…it was still storming out there. Aoko didn't really want anything specific at that moment—she just wanted to not be alone then. The storm brought back that awful memory…

Kaito seemed to understand. He always did.

The bed shifted as she felt him move, and then arms slid around her from behind. Instinctively, she moved to give them both the most comfortable position. One arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders and neck, the backs of her knees against the front of his, his heart pounding against her back in a steady, constant rhythm.

"Don't tell your dad about this, okay?" Kaito whispered against the back of her neck; his breath tickled. "I really don't need him to be coming after me with a shotgun. So…please? Our little secret?"

Aoko pushed sleep away long enough to nod before she once again let herself be lost to sleep, to the night, and to the warmth and comfort of Kaito's caring arms.

Outside, the storm continued to rage. Yet they slept peacefully.

No more nightmares.

* * *

**PS.** _After the angst of the last one, the plunnies demanded ambiguous fluff…and lo, there was ambiguous fluff! I've had this scene in my head forever and a day—it had to get written with someone or I was going to go crazy. And my Kaito hand-puppet asked, so he and Aoko got the scene!_

_But with this story, I've finished one-eighth of the Nights challenge! No, I don't have a life, why do you ask? Thanks bunches for reading, everyone. Much love!_


	6. Serenade

**Title: **Serenade  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#18—listen to the music at night  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **It was one awkward moment, beneath the stars…

* * *

Rooftops were very nice places, indeed.

Especially when the stars were out, and you had a friend to look at them with.

Kaito stretched out to his full length, almost like a cat. "What a great night!" he cheered, sprawling out on his back; his crossed his legs at the ankle and laced his fingers together before putting them behind his head for a pillow against the rough shingles.

Beside him, Aoko laced her fingers together and engaged in her own enormous stretch. "Clear, too," she added. "Look at all the stars…" There seemed to be no end to them, really.

A recent transfer student to their school had observed a particularly energetic Mop-Swinging Dance during lunch, and had asked about the strange behavior of the two. Those two must hate each other, the new student had said seriously, taking in the scene. His words were met by snickers and shaking heads.

No, the others said. They've been best friends since they were kids. This is just how they are. Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko—they've always been together. They fight like a married couple, always have. It started in middle school, but she didn't get the mop until we were in high school…

Had anyone seen them now, like this—whether that person had known them for a long time or not—there would have been no doubt at all as to the real nature of their friendship. Stretched out on their backs with their hands behind their heads, side by side on a roof top, elbows _just_ touching…

"There's Orion!" Aoko said suddenly after they'd been laying out there for a while in relative silence, pulling one hand from behind her to point at a cluster of stars in the sky, arranged into the shape of the distinctive constellation. "That's the only one I can ever find, really," she added sheepishly, returning her hand to its place as a pillow.

The silence lapsed again for a bit before she spoke again. "Quiet night…"

Kaito suddenly sat up. "Or maybe you're not listening hard enough."

Aoko imitated his motion and sat up. "What're you talking about?"

"Well, listen," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There's a whole concert going on out there, if you stop talking and use your ears for once." It was a definite jibe, but yelling would only prove his supposed point. So she simply closed her eyes…and listened.

The chirping song of crickets.

The occasional rush of a car rushing past.

The softest sigh of the light breeze.

The scratchy rustling of leaves as the wind touched them.

All and more, amidst the strange lilting silence that was so unique to the late hours.

It made for a strange, soothing serenade, far more relaxing and subtle than any symphony.

With her eyes closed, all Aoko knew was the sound, coupled with the knowledge of the stars and their beauty and the feeling of Kaito's solid presence beside her. It was so lovely, so calm…

"I come out here some nights just to listen," Kaito murmured. "You like the music?"

"It's great—" Aoko said, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him—

—at exactly the same time he turned his head to look at her—

—leaving them both to realize just _how_ close they had gotten in the past minutes.

Shoulder to shoulder.

Eye to eye.

Nose to nose.

And close enough for Kaito to smell her breath. Minty, though that wasn't foremost on his mind.

No, his first thought was that all he had to do was move his head forward a tiny bit, maybe tilt his head to one side a bit so their noses wouldn't run into each other, and…and…and what the hell was he thinking? No way, no how…

…she was unconsciously sliding her tongue over dry lips, and she was worrying her lower lip with her teeth, and she was blushing, and it was so adorable and endearing, and…and…and she'd definitely kill him. Wouldn't she?

It was one of the rare moments in his life that Kuroba Kaito had a full-blown panic attack. Not that he let it be seen, but he sat back and cleared his throat—loudly. "It's getting late," he said quickly, proud that he didn't stammer at all. "We should go back inside." Truthfully, he didn't want to leave, even as he moved now. It was so lovely out here, so peaceful, and Aoko…

Aoko didn't move. She just watched him as he stood up, but her head didn't turn to follow him as he moved past her to the window and opened it. She lowered her head a bit, letting her hair hang down in front of her eyes, and didn't follow.

Kaito stopped, one foot already through the window. "Aoko?" he tried. She didn't answer, and he sighed. Okay, it was official: he had panicked, he had not handled it well, and he had just made a Big Mistake. This was a different from the norm, as she would usually be screaming at him. It was a far cry from his usual teasing; every single sign she was giving off said that she was _hurt_.

He pulled himself back out onto the roof, feeling incredibly guilty. Dammit…he could fly over the heads of entire police forces with the world's greatest treasures in hand and laugh about it as he made his getaway, but one slouch from Aoko, and he was crawling.

Literally, in this case. He slid on hands and knees across the rough shingles and sidled up right next to her. Her back stayed to him, but he could see her shoulders were shaking. Double crap. He hadn't meant to freak out—hell, being that close to her wasn't a bad situation from any angle (except the "Father coming up to check on them and spotting them like that" possibility—that one just meant death).

"Hey, Aoko?" he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Before she could jerk away, he used that hand to pull her backwards against his chest; once there, she very quickly found herself trapped by two arms encircling her waist from behind. No escape.

And before she had time to realize what had just happened, he'd somehow managed to spin her around without letting go of her, so she was not only caught, but she was facing him as well, and had nowhere to look but right at him. Ironically enough, they were now in almost exactly the same position they'd been in moments ago. But this time, it was by Kaito's own choosing.

There were no streaks on her face to mark the presence of tears there, but her eyes had acquired a peculiar shimmer to them. She looked surprised at his actions; this was definitely straying from his normal behavior. "Kaito, what're you doing?" she asked. Her voice shook only a little bit.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything…and found himself completely blank. Where there had been words only moments ago, there was now nothing, like a slate that had been wiped clean of writing. She was looking at him with big, expectant eyes, and all he could do was gape…

Fortunately for our wayward hero, his body had apparently given up on waiting for the go-ahead from his mind. He made a mental note to have a long, irritated talk with himself about this sudden self-insubordination. But the thought was just as quickly discarded in favor of more pressing matters.

Without his conscious permission, his head dipped forward. The last thing he saw before he instinctively shut his eyes was the way Aoko's own eyes fell closed and then…

…oh _wow_.

It wasn't long or in-depth or particularly expert. All in all, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. But it was enough that when he jerked back a couple of inches, his heart was going like a jackhammer in his chest, and he could barely breathe. He was pretty sure Poker Face had slipped a bit, giving way to a dropped jaw and flushed cheeks. The music of the night, that had only minutes ago been their serenade, was now drowned out entirely by the blood pounding in his ears.

His eyes snapped open and met Aoko's, equally wide and startled. It was one of those extremely rare moments when his quick wit failed him completely. "Ummm…" was all he could really manage.

Crickets chirped nearby as the night music faded back in and the world started moving again.

Still kneeling on the rooftop, neither dared to move for fear that something would break and shatter the spell. But moments are called moments because they must end, and as such, are fleeting, leaving only wide eyes and red-faced confusion.

"Kaito…" she said softly, banishing the last lingering effects of the magic that had wound its way around them, from the night and the stars and the music, leading up to an unintentional hurt, and an unexpected demonstration.

He did that same thing again, somehow spinning her around without ever letting her out of the warm circle of his arms; her back was once again pressed against his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding, strong and steady. Without even thinking about it, she leaned back into that touch.

It was getting late, really. They should be going back inside.

But that would mean leaving before the serenade was over.

And leaving in the middle of a concert was very rude, indeed.

* * *

**PS.** _For everyone who demanded a kiss, there you go :) I give you smooch-age—nothing over-the-top, but there it is. Thanks again for reading, everyone, and thanks for the great comments. Much love!_


	7. The Morning After the Night Before

**Title: **The Morning After the Night Before  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#31—finally together  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13 (suggestive dialogue)**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Some mornings, you just don't want to wake up right away…

* * *

Sleep was slipping away, but Aoko was not yet ready to wake. 

Instead, she kept her eyes closed and stayed huddled beneath the thick cocoon of blankets, in the cozy nest of warmth created by her own contained body heat. Still, consciousness persisted in dragging her from her rest, and grudgingly, she permitted herself to be carried along, though she kept her eyes closed for quite a few minutes longer. The covers were pulled all the way over her head; she could get away with a few more stolen moments of precious sleep.

Finally, it could no longer be helped, and she let her eyes open to take in the first site of the morning: the relative darkness under the cover of sheets and comforters. Slowly, she took a deep breath and moved for the first time in the minutes that she'd been awake.

She nearly gasped as muscles that had been left to stiffen all night were now startled back into motion, and protested against the movement. One arm was curled beneath her head, the other wrapped loosely around her stomach; she was laying on her side. She rolled over onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. Then, feeling greatly daring, she dragged her hands downwards, skimming over the bare skin of her shoulders, stomach, hips, down to her legs.

A contented sigh escaped her without her actual permission, in spite of the fact that a few of her muscles were still groaning. It wasn't painful, just…odd. Something she wasn't quite used to feeling, an entirely new sensation.

She finally decided that she was ready to say goodbye to the night and greet the day. She slid upwards a bit and pushed the blankets down and away from her face. Instantly, she winced as light brushed her eyes for the first time and closed her eyes and turned her head away from the window, bringing one hand up and pressing the back of it against her eyes to further block out the light. Another soft sigh slipped through her lips. It was morning.

Slowly, Aoko became aware of a shadow leaning over her, even with her eyes closed; she sensed it, and it stopped the light from falling on her face. She was not alarmed, but rather felt a bit silly for not expecting it. The low chuckle that invaded her ears only further served to prove her suspicions correct.

Giving in, she opened her eyes and looked up towards the figure responsible for the shadow.

"Good morning," Kaito said quietly. He was smiling, and his eyes were glowing with the early morning light behind him. He was kneeling or sitting beside the bed, with his arms folded and resting on the edge of the bed, his chin pillowed on his arms.

Aoko brushed her hair back with the hand already at her forehead and returned the gentle smile, feeling the blush inch its way across her cheeks. "Good morning. You're up early, aren't you?"

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. "You just slept late."

"Whatever," she pretended to roll her eyes. "How long have you been awake?" She pulled the sheet a bit closer to her and trapped it between her sides and her upper arms so it stayed wrapped around her slender torso like a tube top; there, everything important was covered. It wasn't really necessary to hide, but more force of habit.

He shifted a bit, and she could see that he wasn't actually fully dressed himself; he'd apparently opted instead to wrap himself up in a fuzzy white bathrobe and take up his vigil by the bed. "About an hour. Watched the sunrise. I tried to wake you up to see it, but you just keep rolling over and mumbling something about _school_ and _five more minutes_. You sleep like the dead, you know that?"

Aoko shifted to prop herself up on one elbow, keeping the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her. She was still so self-conscious being with him, like this…even if it was okay now. "I have to sleep like the dead if I'm going to get any rest around you," she grinned at him. "You snore."

Kaito at least had the grace to look indignant. "I do not!" He used his elbows as leverage to pull himself up and sit on the bed beside her. "Soooooo…what's the plan for today?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, indicating his own thoughts quite clearly.

Aoko shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Remember? Your mother's hosting brunch for the family and close friends. Opening presents. Having to go out in public. Ringing any bells?"

He sighed and pretended to topple over, landing on top of her, his head resting against her sheet-covered stomach; he chuckled when she let out a squawk of surprise. "Aww…do we have to? I'd rather stay here, just you and me…" He stopped when she raised a hand and gave him a sound thwap on the head. "Or we could go to my mom's…"

"We're going to your mom's. End of discussion," Aoko said firmly. As appealing as the prospect of spending the entire day lounging about, enjoying the simple comforts and pleasures of being together, they really needed to put in a public appearance. It wouldn't do to wear themselves out now, in the earliest moments of this new stage in their lives.

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Aww…you're sure we can't just stay here and cuddle instead?" he pleaded in his best sad puppy dog voice, if such a thing existed, and slid his arms around her waist in a loose hug, keeping his head firmly pressed to her stomach.

"Would you stop already?" she said in a voice that was part-sigh and part-laughter, giving his shoulders a half-hearted push. He was not amusing and definitely not cute, not at all.

"All right, fine, you win," he pouted, sitting up. He was still leaning over her, though; his expression had grown thoughtful. "Hey, Aoko, what time were we supposed to be at my mom's?"

She thought for a second. "I think she said about eleven or so."

"…it's nine right now."

Aoko blinked. "I'm proud of you, Kaito. You can tell ti—MMPH!" She was cut off.

_Very_ enthusiastically.

Immediately, she had flashbacks to the events of the night before.

"Kaito!" she half-squealed when he released her.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" he grinned. "I don't have to keep my hands to myself anymore! Besides," he flipped into the vacant spot beside her on the bed, keeping one arm securely around her waist, "the sheet thing's a good look for you."

Aoko briefly thought of going in search of a mop, but decided that required too much effort, to say nothing of having to leave her nice, warm bed and the nice, warm arm holding her close. Still, she should probably get up before he got any bright ideas.

Knowing Kaito, though, he was already entertaining _several_ bright ideas.

As Aoko contemplated that point, an idea occurred to her as well. A very intriguing idea…

"I'm getting up," she said suddenly. She sat up, using one hand to make sure the sheet stayed firmly in place around her chest and torso. Hearing Kaito's little whine of protest and seeing his whipped puppy look, she gave him a raised eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, pal. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Meanie…" he muttered, his eyes trailing after her as she headed towards the bathroom, still dragging that infernal sheet behind her like the train of a gown. It was blocking what would have otherwise been such a lovely view.

He heard Aoko giggle as she disappeared into the bathroom, pulling the door behind her. A second later, the sound of running water echoed from behind the door.

Kaito sighed and stared at the door forlornly for a moment before he noticed something unusual: Aoko had left the door open. Not much, though—just a crack. But it was open, nonetheless. He frowned; he wasn't one hundred percent certain, but he didn't think that was normal.

Unless…

There was a beat, and then it clicked.

…oh. Oh. OH!

Employing all his stealth, he slithered across the room. Nothing had attacked him yet…definitely a good sign. Grinning broadly to himself, he slipped inside, where Aoko was waiting. And he made sure the door was shut tightly.

Now that they were finally together, it seemed that married life was going to be _very_ interesting.

Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**PS. **_This started off all nice and sweet, and then Kaito started reading over my shoulder and complaining, and…yeah. It always has to end in perversion. Why does it always have to end so dirty? Oh well, 'twas fun anyway. Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_


	8. A Wall of Cards

**Title: **A Wall of Cards  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#14—guardian angel  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **I can't be with you, not in the way I want to. So instead…

* * *

I'm an idiot. Did you know that?

I'm a complete idiot for getting away from the heist, and then coming to your house to sit for a while. And no matter what, I always wind up outside your window, just so I can watch you and be close to you for these few precious minutes.

Sometimes I really wonder what I'm doing here.

It sort of makes me laugh to know that if you happened to open your eyes and see Kaitou Kid sitting on your windowsill, you would probably scream bloody murder. And maybe throw something at me while waiting for your dad to come running.

In reality, I shouldn't be here.

What I do is risky. I mean, I'm a thief. I walk on the wrong side of the law. Every time I put on the white suit and monocle, I'm proving yet again that I'm willing to risk everything for an ideal, a dream that may or may not ever be realized. I could be caught—unlikely, but there's always the chance.

I've been lucky so far. But luck is fickle. Luck can change, or run out entirely.

A change in my luck might mean I was arrested.

But my luck running out…no, I don't want to think about that.

I crept into your room one night. You had been sick all day, and you kept tossing and turning in your sleep. Before I knew it, I had popped open the window and snuck into the room and was kneeling next to your bed, trying to calm you down. By some miracle, you did settle.

I pushed my luck that night. If you'd woken up…again, it's probably better not to think about things like that. I made a promise—to myself, and to my father's memory—and I'm going to fulfill that promise, no matter the cost. It's something I _have_ to do.

I'm sorry, Aoko.

I just can't be with you right now, at least not in the way I really want to. If—or should I say, when—you found out, it would just hurt you more than it already would or will. I'm not foolish enough to think that you'll never at least be suspicious. One of these days, something will set off those warning bells in your head, and you'll wonder. Even if you don't want to or don't believe any of it, you'll wonder.

And I want to put that off as long as possible.

There's another reason as well, though a slightly less tangible one: fear.

Yes, I get scared too, just like the next person. But this is a bit more serious than being afraid of the dark or concerned about monsters under the bed. It does include monsters, though…

Whenever our paths cross, my enemy always calls me by my father's name. Which means he knew who Dad was before he killed him. If he got it into his head to do a little research, he'd easily find a ready candidate for the New Guy. The sins of the father be passed down to the son, I think the saying goes. Like father, like son. If he looked, he'd probably figure it out in record time.

If and when _that_ happens…it's not worth the risk. Hopefully they'll only come after me. I know that won't be easy on you either. I don't want you to cry, but I know you will. No, I have to do this on my own as much as possible, to protect you and everyone else. I have to find them.

So until that finally happens, or until I find Pandora and my father's killers, it has to be like this, with this wall between us. A wall of cards, really—one false move, and it'll come crashing down. Remove one piece of the puzzle, and it will crumble. It's frail…but it's still a barrier, and it still stands between us.

That's just the way it has to be.

Someday, when all this is over, I promise that I'll be the one to pull that bottom card away and watch it all fall down. But for now, I'll just have to settle for watching over you from afar, and spending these precious moments outside your window on the nights when Kuroba Kaito vanishes into the mask and monocle of his infamous alter ego.

Stolen moments, as it were. A heist without my usual notice. A theft without my usual show. This is true thievery, with only the silent moonlight as witness to the deviant act. I'm stealing time, and forming sad memories from purloined glances.

Your dad will be home soon. I should probably leave before he gets here and finds his old nemesis peeking in on his daughter. The last thing I want to do is give him an excuse to come after me with a shotgun instead of just handcuffs and curses.

…just one more moment.

Call me weak, call me foolish…but I hate leaving these times.

You're not chasing me with a mop. You're not screaming at me. You're not waving signs telling me to go home. And I'm not flipping your skirt or making random things appear from places that they should never appear from. It's more like those quiet moments we've had, curled up to watch a movie or chiseling our way through our homework together.

I like watching you sleep. You're innocent, with or without the moonlight to shine on it.

You've always been that way.

Okay, I really need to leave now. I can see the headlights of your father's car coming up the street. I'm not worried that he'll see me, but it's just better not to take that particular risk. I'm chancing it enough just coming here. So I'll bid you a goodnight that you won't hear before I take my leave.

Goodnight, Aoko.

May this all end soon, and may the wall of cards come down…

_**-o-**_

Still lost to innocent slumber in the safety of her bed, Nakamori Aoko never stirred, never noticed the white shadow slipping away from her windowsill and disappearing into the moonlit night. But her dreams, interestingly enough, were filled with peaceful images of an angel in white, watching over her from afar and keeping her safe.

A guardian angel, whose blue eyes sang of sadness and hope.

* * *

**PS.** _It hit me that I'd made it through one-fifth of the themes, and I hadn't used Kaitou Kid himself yet. And that just won't do, now will it? So here you go—I send this one out to the amazing **Fyliwion**, as her latest **awesome** story for Kaito and Aoko's 30 Kisses kinda sparked this one. Thanks, all. Much love!_


	9. Antidote

**Title: **Antidote  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#35—I'm poisoned from the very moment  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **It was like a poison, and there was only one antidote…

* * *

Though it may sound like a horrendous cliché, their first kiss was really an accident.

And in a school hallway, no less.

No one was around—it was after school, they'd just finished cleaning up the classroom, and were on their way out. It was getting late, the sun was setting beyond the window. They were simply walking along towards the stairs, engrossed in their usual routine of bickering over miniscule things.

And in hindsight, neither could really figure out exactly how it had happened.

Aoko would later insist that Kaito was the one who tripped over his own stupid feet, and she had reached out to steady him. Kaito would swear that nothing of the sort happened, that it was, in fact, Aoko who had stumbled and he'd tried to catch her before she crashed. But whoever the culprit, whichever story one chose to believe, they wound up leaning heavily against the wall, holding each other up, in the most awkward position they'd ever experienced.

The mutual shock and embarrassment lasted a mere second, though, before they were distracted, and attentions were directed to the newly-presented matter at hand..

From the instant that their lips met that first time, they were addicted. It was like a deathless poison, winding a course through their bodies, and the only antidote was the other's kiss. As time went on, the press of lips and the twisting cage of arms became more and more commonplace events.

It was strange. Everyone had always said they would end up together; the only ones with doubts had been Kaito and Aoko themselves, denying all accusations of feelings. The observers merely shook their heads and smiled knowingly. Give them time, everyone said. When they figure it out—when they finally realize how they feel about each other, there will be no force on Earth, no power known to man or beast that will be able to keep them apart.

The progression was slow, the growing bond fragile as a snowflake. After all, this was a different experience for both of them, to think of each other no longer as just friends, but as…well, neither was quite sure what to call their relationship at that point. The common terms of boyfriend and girlfriend didn't feel right, and they were not what one would call lovers, per se.

The right term remained an enigma. So they simply stopped thinking about it.

On the surface, at least, things really hadn't changed that much. They were still always together, just as they always had been. But just beneath that careful façade lay the confusion and uncertainty and fear that neither dared give voice to for fear of causing harm. The feelings that were only chased away by one thing. His hands could chase away her doubts; her kisses made his concerns disappear. Neither had any experience in such an area; it was all unexplored territory.

So it remained hidden, masked behind their usual smiles and increasingly-usual kisses.

And then one night, everything finally came crashing down on them. The base scenario was one they'd experienced many times before: just the two of them, hanging out at Aoko's house when her father was away at an out-of-town conference. But then the status quo shifted, shaking them both.

A hug led to a kiss. A kiss led to a touch. One thing leading to another, as the saying went.

And there were kisses. And touches. Both were plentiful.

The aftermath, witnessed only by the serene glow of moonlight, was surprisingly silent for the fears that lay just beneath the water's smooth surface. In the quiet, protective ring of his arms, she wondered what would come of this, what was he thinking. Stroking her hair, he wondered if he had irreversibly damaged what had been so carefully built between them.

He stayed that night, in her bed, in her heart and soul and mind. She awoke to the sound of his heart beating in his chest, his slumbering face so near her own. She didn't move, but simply watched him—she rarely got to see him like this, lost to the world, completely unguarded. He looked so sweet, innocent, boyish with one strand of messy hair hanging charmingly over his eyes.

She waited like that, taking him in and wondering if this would ever happen again, waking up to him like this, or if everything had been destroyed by one night of passion and complete irresponsibility.

When he finally woke up, it was to her watchful eyes, a memory, and a flash of something…

They simply looked at each other. Neither knew what to say, what to do, what magical thing would make the tension disappear and things go back to the way they were. But if another cliché may be used, there really is no going back. There is only pressing forward.

He broke the awkward silence first, reaching out with a tentative hand to brush careful fingers against her cheek in a feather-light touch. Concerned words, just as soft, asking if she was all right. It was only then that she saw the uncharacteristic flicker of fear behind his eyes.

She had known him most of her life, and she had never known him to be afraid of anything. Yet one look from her had him trembling; she held that kind of complicated power over him. She had the power to hold him close, kiss him, stay beside him…or shatter him into a thousand pieces, crush him, leave him.

She had the power to love him, or destroy him.

But…wasn't it reciprocal, then? He had that same power over her, she realized belatedly. After all, she'd put her heart in his talented hands—magician's hands—long ago. He'd held it all this time. All he had to do to kill her was squeeze.

They needed to talk.

They stayed in bed that morning and into the afternoon, curled against each other in the warmth of the sun's rays. Quiet voices finally relayed not-so-quiet fears, from the early days of that first poisonous kiss and from the sudden events of the night before and everything in between. It took a long time, and there were no few tears. But he listened, she listened, and they both asked the same questions.

_Where do we go from here?_

_What happens now?_

_I don't know._

She cried. Caught up in the heat of the moment and the release of a passion that she hadn't even known she was holding in, she hadn't even thought about the consequences. She wasn't sorry that it was him, not at all, but…

_I love you._

Her eyes widened.

_What?_

_I love you. And I'm not going to leave you. Ever._

_Promise?_

_Promise._ _Don't you leave me either._

_Never._

After all was said and done, they were all right. This fact became official the day that he walked up behind her, all innocence…and flipped her skirt sky-high. Without thinking, she grabbed her trusty mop and took a swing at his head. The chase was on once again.

It wasn't until much later, though, that Kaito made the comment that he'd finally figured out what they were to each other. It took surprisingly little prodding on Aoko's part to get an answer.

He kissed her and hugged her and called her his soul-mate.

So don't get any bright ideas about going anywhere, he told her solemnly.

She laughed and gave him a kiss of her own. Not a chance, she said. I love you, too.

It wasn't perfect, by any stretch of the imagination.

But it was love, and it was addictive.

* * *

**PS.** _Plunnie attack! I was looking at the themes list, and had a little PWP moment. It ended up going in an entirely different direction then I had originally intended, and in a completely different style—a lot longer than I'd figured on, too. Oh well. Hope you liked nonetheless._

_OOC?_ _Perhaps—again, not really worrying about it. Thanks for reading, everyone. Ciao!_


	10. Holding It In

**Title: **Holding It In  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#24—my heart is bleeding for you  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Can you pretend I'm telling the truth when I say I'm fine?

* * *

"Kaito-kun?"

He refused to answer. He wouldn't even so much as look at him—he wouldn't look at anyone. He just sat there, curled up on the front steps, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms resting on his knees, face buried in his arms.

Nakamori Ginzo recognized that it was probably not a good idea to touch the boy then. But Aoko, standing beside him, immediately reached out with a small hand to grab her friend's shoulder. She pulled back instantly, though, when he jerked away from her touch. She stepped back behind her father's legs for protection; she looked hurt.

Giving her a paternal pat on the head, he stepped down and sat on the steps behind the child he had come to think of as a son. She stayed right at his shoulder, watching sadly. She'd run to get her father for help; he was having his own difficulties dealing with things, but he was first and foremost a parent. "Kaito-kun, look at me."

Finally, the boy looked up with shadowed eyes and a face so void of expression that it could have been a mask. "Leave me alone," he said shortly, voice far too clipped and harsh for a child his age.

"Kaito-kun," Nakamori-keibu said, voice uncharacteristically soft, "everyone's worried."

Kaito's hands clenched into fists on his knees. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. And there's no reason you should be," the Inspector replied. He looked up at the sky. It was a clear night; the stars were lovely, shining beautifully in the sky. It was such a contrast to everything that was going on down on Earth.

"I said I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Can't you pretend I'm telling the truth when I say I'm fine?" Kaito snapped, looking away.

"No, I can't," the adult said with a shake of his head. "Stop holding it in. Just let it out."

Kaito didn't say anything. But the back of one fist found its way to his face and scrubbed at his eyes, possibly in a vain attempt to hide the fact that they were watery. He was holding his breath, but a few tiny whimpering noises still slipped out as small shoulders started to tremble. After a moment, something traced down the line of his cheek and dripped off his chin.

A nine-year-old boy, torn up over an earth-shattering loss that no child his age should have ever had to deal with, yet trying desperately to hide the fact that he was crying. It was heartbreaking.

Having known the boy for as long as he had, Namakori Ginzo had no immunity against that. Then again, no one with a heart—especially a parent—would have even tried to be untouched by the scene. He reached over with one hand and gently pulled the child closer, letting Kaito lean against him.

The other person watching the scene wasn't unmoved either; small arms wrapped around Kaito's neck in a tight hug, and held on. Kaito looked up, tears streaming freely. "Aoko…?" he hiccupped, glancing back over his shoulder at her, only seeing the top of her head against his shoulder. "What're you doing?" He had a sudden moment of panic—boys weren't supposed to cry, and the idea that she saw him like this was horrifying for some reason. But Aoko didn't laugh, and she didn't answer. She just kept her arms around him as tightly as possible.

They sat like that for a long time, father and daughter comforting a hurting friend. It had taken so little to break through the tentative shell, and now so much was coming out, grief and pain and loss and anger and all the things that went with it.

But after a while, Kaito sat up and used his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. It still hurt so much…and yet there was still that strange feeling of underlying embarrassment. "_No matter what cards you're holding, good or bad, you don't let it show. That's Poker Face." _Dad always said that.

"Come on," Aoko said, pulling on his arm to get him to his feet. It was now that he noticed that she was crying, but she made no effort to hide it at all. "Your mom's looking for you."

Leaning heavily against Aoko for support, he allowed himself to be led back into the house, where the funeral party was in mourning. His mother was waiting—she needed him. He had to be the man of the house now and take care of his mother, since Dad was gone. Swallowing hard to stave off any further tears, he squared his shoulders and resolved to make Dad proud.

Poker Face, he remembered. Never forget Poker Face.

That was the last time that Kuroba Kaito cried.

* * *

**PS.** _Ten done, thirty to go._ _We're a fourth of the way through the challenge! This one…I tried to write it with Aoko talking to Kaito, but it just wouldn't work. Then the plunnies suggested the substitution of father for daughter, and it worked a little better, even though it still didn't come out quite the way I thought it would. Oh well. Thanks for the great comments, all. Much love!_


	11. Movie Night

**Title: **Movie Night  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#11—You will never look at me  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Do you ever watch me?

* * *

Saturday night frequently meant Movie Night. 

Movie Night meant popcorn and watching whatever they felt like watching until they both zonked out on the couch and woke up to find that one of the parentals had tucked them in while they slumbered on.

In short, all involved parties were happy.

Well…sort of.

Aoko really wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. It wasn't anybody's fault, she just didn't feel too hot. And the source of her unhappiness was sitting on the other end of the couch, completely oblivious to the fact that she was miserable because of him.

The movie was playing. The lights were dim. The sky outside was darkened with the late hour. They were alone. It would have been perfectly romantic…if one party didn't seem so completely unaware that there was anything that needed to be changed at all. Yet in spite of it all, she just kept on smiling, and discretely observing.

He was watching the movie intently, chuckling at the appropriate moments. It was a comedy, one that he'd been dying to see for quite a while. She didn't want to bother him by speaking when he was so engrossed in the film…Aoko watched him for a minute. There was something she'd come to realize as of late, and she sort of wanted to ask him…if he'd only turn his head…

She sighed. _Who am I kidding? You'll never look at me. Not the way I want you to, at least…_

"Hey," Kaito reached over and tugged lightly on a strand of her hair.

Aoko shook herself back to reality at the word and gesture, and quickly realized that she had been staring—rather obviously. She immediately felt her face heat up. "W-what?" _Oh no, he saw! Crap…_

"Like what you see?" he said with a grin, still tweaking a section of her bangs between his fingers.

Aoko's face was ready to burst into flames. "Baka!" she snapped.

"Well, I don't blame you for staring at beautiful ol' me," he said cheerily, tapping her forehead with the tip of his index finger. "How could you not stare at this face?"

"HMPH!" Aoko whipped around, stuck her nose in the air, and folded her arms in a perfect pout, giving him an excellent view of the back of her head. "Why in the world would I want to look at you?"

"Have you seen my eyes lately?" he laughed. "They're gorgeous!"

"Whatever," she muttered, not wanting to admit that the thought had crossed her mind.

"Fine, then." Suddenly, he was sitting in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"You're pouting," he said matter-of-factly. "Don't make me cheer you up…"

"Kaito, what are you doing?" Aoko asked. Panic faintly colored her tone as she leaned back.

His smirk was the only answer before he pounced in an all-out tickle attack.

Aoko screamed, but there was no time to dodge. He already had her legs caught (carefully!) between his knees, and his fingers were already working their way up and down her sides in feather-light touches. He was cackling like a mad scientist while she shrieked with laughter and squirmed in a half-hearted attempt to escape.

The pleasant torture only lasted about fifteen seconds before he relented and stopped tickling her, though he kept her pinned. He just watched her with a grin while she tried to catch her breath. When she finally gave him a feigned glare, he just smiled happily. "Feel better now?"

"Why do you always have to destroy my bad moods?" Aoko half-whined, though she was smiling in spite of herself. "And get off me!"

"Because I can!" he cheered, not obliging her request for freedom. "And besides, you're no fun when you're all mad—unless you're swinging a mop at my head. That's fun." He dodged the wide swing she automatically took at him. "See? You're smiling! You've been down all night!" He leaned back to let her sit up. It was a bit awkward; he was still straddling her legs, making them very close together once she was sitting upright.

Aoko gave him a curious look. "You…noticed?"

"'Course I noticed," he shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When did you notice?" she asked.

"You got kinda droopy five minutes into the movie," Kaito replied. "I've been trying to figure out what's bugging you, but you weren't giving me any hints. So I decided to cheer you up instead." He was all smiles, so proud of himself.

"How did you—"

His smile softened, and she stopped in mid-question. "Because I just know you that well."

Aoko felt herself blush. "Can I have a hug? Please?" she asked in a whisper.

"C'mere."

There wasn't much distance to close between them. Aoko found her face buried in the bright blue fleece of his sweatshirt. There was a warmth that wasn't just from his arms, either…

"Feel better?" he asked, not letting her go just yet.

"Hmm…thanks," she murmured against his shoulder.

"Good."

"I didn't know you saw…"

Now he let go, so he could lean back and look at her. "Why wouldn't I see that you're bummed?"

"Because you don't look at me!" It slipped out without her permission, and both of her hands immediately jumped to cover her mouth in horror. That wasn't supposed to come out, she wasn't supposed to say that to him, he wasn't supposed to hear that…

Kaito frowned for a minute before a light seemed to click on…and he smiled. "Says who?"

How did he move so fast? One minute, she was leaning back a little bit, unable to escape because her legs were still trapped beneath his knees. The next, he'd flipped her around and pulled her back against him, one arm around her waist, the other looped around her shoulders.

"Kaito, what're you doing?" she asked nervously. She was ready to burst into flames!

"Watching the movie," he said.

Aoko tried to focus on the movie. She really did. But it was really hard to concentrate with Kaito's warmth behind her, Kaito's heartbeat pounding into her back, and Kaito's fingers tracing tiny patterns on her side and shoulder. "Kaito?" she said quietly after a few minutes (and two pratfalls in the movie).

"What's up?"

"…do you watch me?"

"This," he replied, "is a secret."

"Jerk. Tell me."

"You caught me. I'm stalking you. I see everything you do."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Now watch the movie."

"You're still a jerk."

Kaito didn't respond. But his hold tightened a little tiny bit, and they settled in for the movie's conclusion…even though they had little to no clue what was happening because they'd missed so much of the movie's actual storyline.

Movie Night, Aoko decided right then, was definitely her favorite night of the week.

* * *

**PS.** _And lo, it was…very short. Oh well, 'twas a plunnie and it refused to go away, even though it wound up going in pretty much the opposite direction of where I thought it would go. So you get fluff! Hope y'all enjoyed this little story. Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_


	12. Picking Up the Pieces

**Title: **Picking Up the Pieces  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#29—I will never hurt you  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **It's really my fault. I'm the one who keeps letting you go get your heart broken.

* * *

It had turned into another one of _those_ evenings. Still, Kaito refused to complain, no matter how much it tore him. Instead, he focused his entire attention on Aoko, who was just getting ready to leave. "I'm really sorry to bother you again," she was saying, and he made himself pay attention. "I didn't think it would happen like that…" One of her hands wiped at teary eyes again as she headed for the door.

Enough was enough. How many times had she come to him like this, crying and angry? He'd lost count over the last several months, and he'd had his fill of it. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he was tired of watching his best friend fall apart. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her and make her see what was actually going on.

He finally let himself speak up. "Aoko," Kaito said, feeling his tenuous hold on his temper finally start to slip, "maybe if you knew exactly what you wanted and went after it, you wouldn't wind up with so many losers who just break your heart." There, he'd said it. Now to brace himself for the reaction.

It came. Her head snapped around to glare at him; her eyes blazed with fury through her tears. "Kuroba Kaito, how dare you?" she hissed. "It's none of your business, you have no right to—"

"How is it none of my business?" he snapped back. "Every single time one of those miserable asses hurts you, you come here. Every freakin' time you get your heart broken, I'm the one who picks up the pieces and sends you off to the next loser. Hell, if anything, it's my fault because I keep letting you go!"

Aoko slapped him. He wasn't expecting it, and from the look on her face at the snapping sound of her palm meeting his cheek, she hadn't been anticipating it either. His head snapped around from the force of the blow; after a second of shocked silence, one of his hands tentatively slid up to touch the reddening surface of his skin. He slowly turned his head to stare at her.

"Kaito, I—I—" Aoko stammered. "I'm—I'm sorry—" But by the time the actual apology had made it out, he had already turned away and was walking from the kitchen into the living room next door. He didn't say a word.

Stunned, Aoko followed him with slow, shuffling steps. She stopped in the living room doorway; he was on the other side of the darkened room, staring out the window at the night sky that lay beyond. Aoko waited nervously for the axe that she thought was certainly going to fall.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Aoko blinked. "Get what?"

"Do you think I'm not affected at all?" he asked in an oddly-strained voice. "Every time you come here, crying over some jackass, do you think I really want to send you back out there when I know it's just going to happen all over again?" He turned, and through the dim light she could see that his eyes were glowing. "Do you think it doesn't hurt me?"

"Kaito…" she said softly, feeling that all-too-familiar prickling at the corner of her eyes. Her entire body trembled as she moved into the room. "I do know what I want. I know _exactly_ what I want. But what I want—_who_ I want…I don't think he wants me." She dropped into a chair, hands clasped tightly in her lap; though she didn't look at him, she could feel his eyes tracing her every movement. "I keep going because I convinced myself that someone else might be able to compare, but…it never works."

"And you get hurt, every goddamn time." Hands closed around hers in her lap, and Kaito was kneeling in front of her to meet her gaze; she couldn't look away. "Aoko, you're my best friend, and I'm tired of seeing you like this. Tell me—what do you want?"

Silence met his words. There was only a look that said _everything_.

"Aoko…" he said her name as comprehension dawned.

In spite of herself, Aoko started to cry again. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Kaito said nothing, but pulled her against him. She put up no struggle, like an upset child being pulled into its mother's lap. She was tired and just let herself rest with him supporting her and along with the full weight of her sadness. He was still so quiet, letting his actions speak for him instead—holding her close, one hand stroking her hair. It really was like a parent comforting a lost child.

After an eternity like that, his hands moved to her shoulders and pushed her back just enough to rest his forehead against hers before sliding his hands up to her neck, thumbs stroking invisible patterns on her cheeks. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared," she admitted.

"You were more scared of me than you were of them?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Yes…" she whispered. "Because you're the only one who can really break my heart."

It took him a moment to understand what she really meant. He was the only one who could break her heart because he was the one who held it. "But why go through all that? Why have anything to do with all those bastards? Dammit, Aoko…"

His head moved forward; with their foreheads pressed together, it didn't take much to close the miniscule distance between them and claim her lips in a possessive kiss. He hadn't meant to do it, but it just…well, it just happened. His hands stayed at the sides of her face, her hands clutching at his wrists.

When he released her, she stared at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes. "Kaito…?"

His forehead stayed tight against hers, his rushed breath warm against her lips when he spoke. "Aoko…I will never willingly hurt you. I can't say I'll never hurt you—that's a fool's promise—but I will _never_ hurt you intentionally."

"So…if I know exactly what I want," she began slowly, remembering his earlier comment—the one that had sparked this entire confrontation, "I should just go after it? After him?"

"I'd advise it," he replied.

"What if I just get hurt again?" she asked. "I couldn't deal with that…"

"I don't think you will. But you won't know until you ask," he said simply.

There was a pregnant pause. Aoko closed her eyes in thought for a long, long moment. But when she opened them again, there was a clarity there that he hadn't seen for quite some time. She swallowed—hard—and spoke. "You…I want you. That's all…that's all I've ever wanted."

Kaito sighed her name. "Aoko…" To her surprise, a smile cracked on his face. "Does this mean that if any of those bastards get anywhere near you, I get to beat the hell out of 'em? Because I've been wanting to do that for a very, very long time now."

Aoko returned his grin with one of her own, though hers was a bit more watery. "I think that would be fine." She laughed the tiniest bit—a short, nervous sound that almost resembled a sob more than a chuckle. One of her hands moved up to cup the side of his face.

His thumb dragged a path down her cheek. "They'd better stay away from you—you're mine."

"I'll hit them with a mop," she dared the joke, and was rewarded when he laughed…

And kissed her again.

* * *

**PS.** _I had another one started and was four pages into it when I realized that I wanted to take my time a bit more with it, because I really liked how and where it was going. I just don't want to rush to finish it. So I took a break and penned some random angst-fluff for y'all. Thanks for reading, everyone—**and many illegal herbs to peppermint746**, wonderful reviewer number fifty, I loves you!_


	13. Back Where I Belong

**Title: **Back Where I Belong  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#20—never leave me again  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **It felt so different to come back, a stranger in a familiar land…

* * *

A female voice crackled over the loudspeaker in proclamation of a flight's imminent boarding. It rang above the noise of the milling crowds, of baggage claims and clunking luggage and rushing footsteps and other general chaos. 

The automatic doors opened before him, letting him step from the airport out into the darkness of the night. Instantly, he shivered; it was surprisingly chilly. Good thing he'd worn a coat.

Kuroba Kaito glanced around at the city he hadn't been back to in years. It didn't feel like much had changed, but then again, he also hadn't seen much, having been back for mere minutes. And the city itself was of little consequence. There was something else that concerned him more…

He shook his head. No, he couldn't let himself wonder about that. If he sought that special thing out, it would undoubtedly only end in more hurt. Instead, he headed out. In spite of the slight chill, it was a pleasant enough night—he would walk, he decided. Hopefully, the night air would clear his head and stop him thinking any further thoughts on that particular matter.

It was enough of a risk as it was, coming back here at all.

Best to not push his luck.

He did, however, take the long route towards his ultimate destination. It was so strange to wander the streets and places he had frequented as a teenager—the neighborhoods, the school…everywhere. He felt like a complete stranger, passing through a strange land that until, for the last several years, had only existed in memory.

He paused in front of one house in particular. The wave of memories associated with that place were enough to bring a sad smile to his lips. So much had happened behind those walls…he shook his head and turned away. Now was not the time to be woolgathering or let himself drown in what-if's and maybe's. He shouldn't even be here—someone could see him.

He'd walked about half a block when it happened: the floor dropped out from under him.

"Kaito?"

He froze in his tracks, one foot poised to take the next step. His well-practiced Poker Face was the only thing keeping his jaw from dropping. Inside his pockets, his hands clenched into fists, and he steadied himself carefully before slowly turning around; the speaker was standing a couple of meters behind him, the glow of the streetlamp making it impossible to mistake her. She must have just come out of the house he'd been so entranced by.

"…Aoko."

_Oh God…_

The past several years had been kind. She had held onto her adorable qualities through high school, but that had all finally melted away into the bloom of adulthood. It was reflected even in the clothes she wore: black pants and a red sweater under a charcoal-colored jacket. No longer a teenager—a woman.

Her face was narrower than the face in the picture he carried in his wallet; he'd memorized that photo, looking at it far more often than he really should have. Her hair was longer, too. Only the eyes remained the same—exactly as they'd looked the last time he'd seen her. The same shade of cerulean blue, the same depth…the same confusion and hurt flickering across them.

He took all of this in and more in the space of a breath. One heartbeat was all it took for him to memorize her. The image of the girl in a high school uniform was replaced by this new face.

Kaito was so spellbound that he didn't notice her coming towards him with surprisingly confident strides. It wasn't until she was an arm's reach away—and reaching out towards him—that he realized just how close they were.

But he didn't dare jerk back, even in surprise, when her fingers touched his cheek. "It's you…" she breathed. "It's really you. Kaito, you're real…" She withdrew her hand, her expression turning a bit sheepish. "I thought…maybe you were a ghost?"

Kaito offered a small smile. "Or a phantom, perhaps?"

Aoko looked down. "Kaito…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything," he said, shaking his head. "I know—"

"No, you don't—you don't know!" Aoko cut him off sharply before averting her gaze. Her next words were very soft. "You just disappeared. I…I missed you." Even in the soft light, the blush that slid across her face was painfully obvious.

"I missed you too, Aoko," he said softly. "But it was for the best. It really was…"

Aoko gaped with blazing eyes and flushed cheeks…and exploded. "You IDIOT!"

Poker Face slipped enough that his jaw dropped a little and his eyes widened. "A-Aoko—"

"You idiot!" she repeated, stalking furiously towards him. Her rapid, angry words were barely coherent. "You—you insensitive moron! You jackass! IDIOT!" One fist swung at him in a wide, wild arc; it was doubtful that it was intended to harm him, or even make contact, but was most likely done in the sheer heat of the moment. "JACKASS!"

He caught her wrist easily, near his shoulder; she wasn't swinging hard enough to actually hurt him. But he was startled when instead of going on, her hand unclenched, and her fingers closed around the sleeve of his coat; instead of trying to pull away, she walked right into him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder and holding on for dear life.

Instinctively, Kaito's hands moved to her upper arms. He'd never seen her like this before. Maybe other girls had breakdowns like this, but not Aoko. Aoko was strong, stubborn, tough, and…

Clinging to him with all the fierceness in her slender being.

"You idiot," she said against his shoulder. "You jerk…"

"Aoko—" he tried again, but she went on.

"You disappeared," she whispered. "Overnight, you just…you just vanished. I didn't know what happened to you. I didn't know if you ran away, or someone took you away, or if you were even alive. And you didn't let me know. You didn't call or write or anything…I didn't know if you were okay."

Kaito sighed. Poker Face was rapidly losing its footing, and he didn't care. "I ran. You knew, and I thought…you were so angry. I couldn't get arrested before I finished what I needed to," he finished lamely. It sounded like a pitiful excuse, even to his own ears. But at the time, when he'd had to make the choice, it had all seemed so crystal clear.

"Your father."

There was a crack as Kaito's mask began to break. "W-what?"

"After you left, I talked to your mother," Aoko explained, not letting go of him. "I begged her for the story, since you weren't here to tell me." She didn't see him wince. "She finally told me everything in the hopes that I would understand. But she wouldn't tell me where you went—did she even know?"

"Not at first," he admitted. "I contacted her occasionally to let her know all was well."

"She missed you."

"I know…"

There was a pause.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

Aoko let go of his sleeve and slowly slipped her arms under his to wrap around his torso in a tight hug. "…I missed you, too. A lot. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again…" she trailed off.

Kaito was only vaguely aware that his own arms were moving in a mirror of hers, forming a snug loop around her shoulders to pull her closer. "I missed you, too. Aoko, I didn't mean to—if I knew—" He sighed; this wasn't coming out right, so he changed the subject. "How's your dad doing?"

"You should go visit," Aoko suggested. "He keeps asking about you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he shook his head. "He'd probably cuff me on sight…what?" He interrupted himself when she leaned back and looked up at him, shaking her head slowly.

"Kaito," she said softly, eyes shining, "I didn't tell my father."

With an audible crunch, Poker Face shattered into slack-jawed amazement. "What?"

"I didn't tell Dad."

"But—but you—but—" Kaito stammered. "You said—"

"I know what I said then," she glanced down. "But…I didn't. Dad doesn't know."

Kaito didn't know how to respond to that. The reason he'd stayed away for so long was that he was certain she hated him and her father hated him and if they knew he was coming back, Nakamori-keibu would be sitting there, waiting to arrest him with an army of cops and enough handcuffs to trap forty thieves the minute he set foot back in Japan.

Aoko spoke again first—a sad sigh. "It's late. I should probably get home."

Fortunately, Kaito knew how to respond to that. "Now, I know for a fact that a gentleman doesn't let a lady walk home by herself after dark like this. So…" He stepped to her side and offered her his arm in an exaggeratedly courtly gesture. "Lead the way, milady."

She stared at him for a moment before giggling. "Oh, I suppose." She bypassed his arm, though, and took his hand. "Come on—and thanks." Pulling him along by his hand, she led up the sidewalk.

After getting over his initial shock at her forwardness—or was she just joking?—Kaito jogged to even his step with hers, and tightened his grip on her hand. They walked together, side-by-side, Aoko leading the way. Not much was said—it was pleasant enough to just be together after so long.

Far too soon, she turned and headed up the walkway to a tall brownstone building.. "Well," she said softly. "This is where I live." He followed her up to the front door. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Not a problem," he said. In truth, he'd sort of wanted to see where she lived. This looked like a good place, in a nice neighborhood. It meant that she was okay, and that put him at ease. "So…I guess this is goodnight?"

"I guess," she replied.

"Well…goodnight," he said, giving her fingers a squeeze and letting go before heading back down the sidewalk towards the street. It actually _hurt_ to release his possessive hold on her hand, but he didn't dare hang around. Too much could happen…

"…Kaito?" Aoko said hesitantly.

He whirled around a lot faster than he probably should have and took two steps back towards her. She was still standing at the door, half in and half out, watching him. "Yes?" he said, far too eagerly. But…

She seemed to mull her decision over one final time before softly asking, "Would you…I mean, you don't have to, I won't force you to, but…do you want to come up for a while?" She looked wary, even scared…but hopeful.

Kaito swallowed hard as every possible implication or meaning of that particular statement went dashing through his mind—even though he knew there was no way she was suggesting anything of that nature. But he simply smiled back—since when was he so shy?—and nodded. "Yes. I mean, I'd like that." He headed back up the sidewalk and followed her into the apartment complex.

The instant they were back inside, their hands found each other once again and didn't let go. Neither commented on it; instead, Kaito took a look around. "This is a nice building," he commented as she led him up the stairs to the second floor.

"It's not much, but it's home," she replied easily. Finally, she stopped at a door. The number 214 was in black numbers on the door. "Here we are. Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable, but do your own dishes."

Kaito laughed and waited patiently while she fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door. When it swung open, she stepped aside and gestured him in ahead of her; he took a good look around at what was immediately within view. It was a nice little place. He smiled to himself at the small piles of clutter lying here and there—some things never did change; everything in it (that he could see right away, anyway) looked comfortable, friendly.

The apartment absolutely screamed _Aoko_.

Behind him, the door closed; he heard her keys jangle as she nervously turned them over in her hands. "God, what was I thinking? The place is an absolute pigsty…" She started to move past him, most likely with intent to eradicate the imaginary mess, but he caught her arm to stop her.

"It's fine," he shook his head and laughed. "Aoko—it's just me."

She still looked a bit embarrassed, but obligingly relented in her quest to tidy up her home for her unexpected guest. "Can I at least get you a drink, or something?" Her tone was actually a bit pleading.

Kaito chuckled. She was obviously nervous—though why she was so nervous around him was still a mystery—but she was still trying to be a good hostess. He dare not refuse, and quite honestly, he was thirsty. "I would love something. Lead the way." He followed her through the nearest doorway into the small kitchen. Again, it wasn't large or fancy, but it just seemed to fit her.

Aoko was skittish as a scared rabbit, and Kaito would have found it amusing if he wasn't so concerned. She shouldn't be this antsy around him—she'd _never_ been this antsy around him. Finally, he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder to try and steady her; it seemed to have the adverse affect, as she jumped a mile and whipped around to face him with wide eyes, soda can clutched tightly in both hands.

"Aoko," he said firmly, reaching up to hold her other shoulder. "Calm. Down."

"Calm. Right," she echoed. Seemingly at a loss for what else to do, she held the can out to him. "Here. Do you want ice, or—" She stopped when he shook his head and released her with one hand to take the offered beverage. Then she made the mistake of meeting his eyes head-on, and…

Uh-oh.

It wasn't like they'd ever been strangers to physical contact, and this wasn't even excessive. His hand was resting on her shoulder; both of them had a hand wrapped around a soda can, their fingers _just_ brushing. They were barely touching, but they were so close…and unable to look away. The air between them was actually crackling.

Aoko took a shaky breath…and broke the contact first, letting go of the can and stepping back to press her back against the refrigerator door. "I…" she managed the single syllable before her voice faltered.

It was better than Kaito was doing; he was lucky to be forming coherent thoughts.

She swallowed hard. "Would…I mean, do you have to be somewhere?"

Kaito shook his head. "No. Mom's not expecting me until tomorrow morning. I got bumped up to an earlier flight. I thought I'd surprise her by getting here early, but then I ran into you, and—" He kept going. It marked one of the few times in his life he'd ever really babbled, but he couldn't have stopped the torrent to save his soul.

"Do you want to stay?"

That stopped him; the words froze and died in his throat. "W-what?"

"You could stay here for the night," she fidgeted nervously. "I mean, it's really been a long time, and…ya know, I was hoping maybe we could just…talk for a while. Catch up. It was just a thought…I'm being stupid, forget it—"

"I'd like that," he interrupted. "I mean, if you don't mind me passing out on the couch…"

"Not at all…" Aoko smiled. She sidestepped him and walked out of the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow. There was only a tiny tremor in her smile to betray her nerves. She led him into the living room and dropped down onto the couch. "So—where exactly have you been for the last four years?"

_**-o-**_

Kaito couldn't sleep.

All he could think about was what had happened over the past few hours.

Seeing Aoko again…oh God, that alone was worth the trip. To know she was all right put him at ease far more than he'd thought it would. But talking to her again, knowing that all was forgiven, being able to sit and talk to her for a few hours without a care in the world, just like old times…

Holding her…

He rolled over on the couch. The piece of furniture looked worn, but looks proved deceiving in this case. It was incredibly comfortable; he should have been out like a light. But instead, he found himself wide awake, staring at the darkened room around him and thinking about Aoko.

She was so close now. Before, there had been oceans, entire continents between them.

Now, the only thing keeping them apart was a door. An unlocked door, no less—unless his ears were playing tricks on him. When she'd gone in there and closed the door, he hadn't heard the click that meant she'd sealed herself in. She'd all but given him a written invitation!

Still, he didn't dare go near that door. If this was some kind of test…better not to risk it. Things were too fragile. Sighing, he flopped over again and stared at that damned barrier.

_I should have kissed her, _he thought, not for the first time since he'd taken up his position on the couch. He couldn't stop that single thought from chasing itself through his head over and over again, even though he knew that if he'd actually done it, it would have just complicated things. But it had been so close, and she hadn't looked like she would have protested if he'd done so. All it would've taken was a gentle pull on her shoulder to draw her to him and…and…

…and was the doorknob turning?

Kaito stared at the door, not even daring to breathe. No way…

The door opened, only a crack. Enough for him to see the glimmer of the minimal light reflecting off a wide eye, peering through the small opening. "Kaito?" Aoko's voice whispered. "Are you awake?"

He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the couch. "Yeah. Can't sleep."

"Me neither…" she said.

Silence. The heavy, awkward kind.

"So what are you going to do?" Aoko asked.

"I'm going to see my mother for a few days," he replied, reclining against the back of the couch. "And then…I don't know. I'll probably head off somewhere again. I might go back to America—or maybe I'll give Europe a try for a while." In truth, he'd been all over, to so many different places…and yet there was no sense of belonging. None felt right, none felt like home. But to admit it was to admit…no.

To his surprise, Aoko's response was actually frantic. "No, you can't leave!"

Kaito was taken aback, but went on. "Aoko, I don't know if I can stay here—"

"No! I don't want you to go—not now, not ever! I never want you to leave me again! This is where you belong, Kaito!" Aoko said suddenly, the words erupting from her seemingly without her permission and without knowledge of how closely her hurried words echoed his own thoughts; she threw the door the rest of the way opened and stepped just beyond it, allowing him a perfect view of her face—she looked frightened. "You belong right here, with me! Goddamit, Kaito, I love you! Why don't you understand that? I've always loved you, you idiot!" One of her hands clapped down over her mouth, like she was punishing her lips for being bad. "Oh God…"

Maybe it was seeing her again like this, after so long, and seeing how much had really changed between them…or how much had stayed the same. Maybe it was realizing that she didn't hate him, even after everything that had happened. Maybe it was the setting—two adults who didn't have to answer to anyone, alone together in a darkened apartment in the still of the night, with the appropriate accommodations so very close at hand…

Whatever it was, Aoko's startling confession was the final straw.

Kaito's self-control _snapped_.

He was on his feet, across the room, and bursting through the door in the space of a heartbeat. Aoko had time to take one step back, and that was it. His arms were around her waist and pulling her to him and kissing her; there was no room left for doubt as to his feelings at that moment…or his intentions. Aoko's hands grasped at the back of his head and held on for dear life.

Finally, he was right where he belonged. Home was right there—in Aoko's arms.

Kaito actually hoisted her clean off her feet; her bare toes skimmed over the carpet as he bodily dragged her back into her bedroom. He kicked one foot out, never once ceasing in his relentless assault on her lips, and hooked it around the door and kicked it shut.

They did not emerge for the rest of the night.

* * *

**PS.** _Hmmm…fluff. Suggestive fluff, no less. I hereby dedicate this to the lovely miss **SoulSeeker**, aka Amm-chan. Just because she's awesome, and I can. Hope y'all enjoyed. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love!_


	14. Bugged

**Title: **Bugged  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#25—release of the evils  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Aoko happened to glance down at the carpet…and saw IT.

* * *

It was a relatively normal evening at Aoko's house. Well, as normal as an evening with Kaito could be, but you get the idea. They were even going about a normal teenager-type activity: studying. Studying for a looming biology test, even.

Unfortunately, as we all know, things never stay normal around Kaito and Aoko for long.

Aoko had been perched comfortably on her bed with the appropriate study materials in a circle around her; she swung her legs over the edge onto the floor with the simple intent of going across the room to grab a different pen from her desk. As she moved to stand up, she happened to glance down at the carpet…and saw IT.

Aoko looked at IT.

IT looked at Aoko. With all seventy-five or so of its eyes.

And Aoko reacted as anyone surprised to see such a creature on one's bedroom floor would react.

First, she screamed. Then she jumped a full meter into the air to land back on her bed. Then she just pointed. Kaito, sprawled on his stomach on the floor, glanced up from his own biology textbook to see what all the fuss was about…and realized that he was now face-to-face with IT.

IT appeared to be some sort of very large insect—except they'd just been studying such things, and insects didn't usually have…well, the bug on Aoko's floor seemed to have about two hundred legs, instead of the usual six, or even the eight that would classify it as some sort of arachnid. Furthermore, the long, white and brown body and _extremely_ long antennae didn't look like any spider either of them had ever seen. As it defied immediate identification, it was mentally labeled as IT.

Kaito was usually a very cool-headed customer. But even he could be startled if caught off-guard, and lifting his head to realize that he was staring at a very large, very nasty-looking bug was one way to do it. He jumped to his feet and stepped back. "What the hell is that?"

"KILLIT!" Aoko yelped.

"But—"

"Just do it!"

"Fine…" Kaito grabbed a nearby shoe and gave chase. He was further startled to find that it was capable of moving at Mach-2 when threatened. It was off across the floor before he could blink.

"KILLIT!" Aoko crowed from her perch on the bed. "KILLIT!" Kaito rolled his eyes, but obligingly chased the fast little bug around the room. IT really could move, too. The thing was scurrying at top speed, taking an erratic path all over the place.

"Geez, what is that thing?" he muttered, missing again. Some sort of evil bug-spy had infiltrated Aoko's room! And poor Aoko, not a huge fan of bugs, just stood on the bed, demanding its execution.

After a couple minutes of this strange pursuit, it suddenly took a hard right and…

Kaito stopped at the doorway, and glanced back at her. "It got away…"

Sure enough, IT had made a clean getaway out into the hallway. Out of sight, out of mind, right? With a sweatshirt stuffed under the door for good measure and added protection, of course. Now out of breath and definitely more awake, both returned to their spots on the floor and the bed. Back to studying—after all, tests wait for no one.

Biology, Aoko decided, was best left on a textbook page.

Definitely.

* * *

**PS.** _A really random scene based on something that actually happened to me about two nights ago, when I turned on my light at one-thirty AM to go get a drink of water, and saw this really big, really ugly bug crawling around on my carpet, as described here. Not pleasant, especially at that hour. A little play on the theme, I guess. Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_

**_OMAKE_: IT Returns!**

Ten minutes later, the two teenagers were still hard at work, laboring over their biology notes in continued preparation for the big test. The strange bug that had led them on such a chase around Aoko's bedroom was all but forgotten, save for the occasional paranoid glances around the floor, just in case IT had any brothers, sisters, or other relatives who would see fit to put in an appearance.

Nothing appeared, and so the schoolwork resumed peacefully.

Until…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

_CRASH!_

Both Kaito and Aoko looked up at the closed door, then at each other.

Aoko realized what had happened first. "…I think Daddy just found the bug."


	15. Walking Away

**Title: **Walking Away  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#1—you are never mine to begin with  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **I'm so sorry, Kaito…

* * *

Aoko ran as fast as her legs would carry her. It was a cold night, but fear, nerves, and exertion all came together to make her feel feverish. Yet she didn't dare stop. There was too much at stake for her to stop. She had to find Kaito. She had to get there first.

She just _had_ to. Or else…

But he was nowhere to be found—not that she blamed him at all. Why should he seek her out after the events of the past hours? There was no reason. Still, she had to find him before anyone else did. Otherwise, the results could be disastrous.

She was running up and down random streets, turning wherever her instincts told her to go. Finally, in desperation, she began to call his name out loud, hoping against hopes that he'd somehow hear her, wherever he was, and respond. She felt so foolish, though—a young woman, almost an adult, running around in the middle of the night shouting her friend's name.

She was such an idiot…

"Aoko?"

She started at the sound of her own name, and nearly tripped over her own two feet in the process as she skidded to a very sudden halt. Stumbling, but quickly righting herself, she whipped around to the source of the voice, and her jaw dropped. "Kaito!"

"That's my name," he nodded. He seemed to have just appeared behind her—not that she would put any such thing past him, the boy could do almost anything. Had he been following her?

"I've been looking for you!" she said in a rush. Still, she was trying to imprint him right into her mind, exactly as he appeared at that moment. If her intuition was right…it might be the last time she got to see him, and she wanted to remember him.

"I know. I heard you," he said with a ghost of his old smile. But it was gone in an eye blink, and in its place was a tired, worn expression, and she was left wondering how she had missed such a profound change in her best friend. "I guess I wasn't expecting you to be trying to find me. What's up?"

Simple. She had been fooled exactly like everyone else. She knew better than anyone that still waters ran deep, that there was far more going on behind the perpetual grin and joking than made it to the surface. She had fallen into that same confounded trap…

"Kaito, I…" she faltered for a moment before hanging her head in shame. "I told my father."

He was silent before she heard him sigh. "I don't blame you," he said in a calm, even tone that held nothing of anger and everything of sadness and sorrow and regret. "I knew that if you had to choose between me and your father, I'd lose. That's the way it should be, really."

"But—" she looked up, and was cut off when he shook his head slowly.

"No," he said gently. "You did the right thing."

Thousands of thoughts flitted through Aoko's mind—words of apology, comfort, even anger. She finally settled on the warning she'd wanted to give him in the first place. "Kaito, you should go. Dad's looking for you—he's going to arrest you. He's really upset…you need to run before he finds you."

Kaito's eyes grew dark. "I know," he said quietly. "I thought you deserved an explanation, but I wasn't sure if you would want to see me or if you were still angry…but there isn't much time. So…here." He pulled one hand from his pocket, holding two envelopes, both slightly wrinkled from time spent in a coat pocket. "One's for you. The other is for your dad. He deserves to know what's going on, too."

As she reached out to take them, she saw her name written on one, and her father's name on the other. Both were sealed. She briefly wondered how the two confessions differed—what had he written to her father that he hadn't left to her, and vice versa?

She looked up from them to meet his gaze. "Wherever you go…whenever you get there…let me know you're all right—somehow. Please? You don't have to tell me where you are, but…just let me know that you're still okay."

He nodded. "I will. I promise." His hand dropped back to his side. "Well," he said, giving himself a visible shake and squaring his shoulders, "I guess this is it, then. This is goodbye." He almost seemed to be trying to convince himself, and for a moment, she almost thought he was going to say something else…

"Kaito…" she started, but the words froze on her tongue as she tried to decide what to say.

_I wish this hadn't happened._

_I'm sorry I betrayed you._

_I wish I wasn't such a coward, that I could tell you…_

_I don't want you to leave._

_I love you._

She tried. God help her, she tried to say the one thing she'd never before had the courage to tell him. But even now, when she was about to say goodbye—possibly forever—she just couldn't bring herself to utter those words. She barely managed one final, choked "I'm sorry…"

Kaito smiled—that eerily calm smile that convinced her that he really did know everything. That smile that broke her heart. But she wasn't ready for him to take a step towards her and reach out and pull her close and…and…

The kiss didn't last long, perhaps a few seconds. Aoko never wanted it to end, though. She knew the gesture for what it really was—this was goodbye. One final, futile grasp at something that might once have been fated, but now could never be.

Not quite a lie, but no longer a truth.

He released her with that same deliberate slowness and took a step back, returning his hands to their place in his coat pockets. "Goodbye, Aoko." He smiled again…and turned to walk away into the darkness of the night as the first wail of approaching sirens reached her ears. Strange, how their piercing cry seemed to echo what her mind and heart were doing.

She wanted to scream.

Instead, Aoko remained motionless. Silent tears ran down her face as she watched him walk away for what would probably be the last time. She didn't even move after he'd disappeared from view. Her eyes just traced his path up until that last point before he'd vanished.

The realization had just hit her full force: no matter what she had dreamed, Kaito wasn't hers. He could have been, he might have been if things had kept on the way they were…but everything had changed in the glimmer of a spotlight off a kaitou's infamous monocle, and now it could never be, even if he had been hers in the first place. But what almost hurt the most…

Kaito walked away. And he didn't look back.

* * *

**PS.** _Ah, angst._ _Thanks a million times over to all the loverly people who have taken time to read and/or review my little bedtime stories here. I read and appreciate every single one of your kind words. We'll just keep on trucking, all. Much love, everybody!_


	16. Last Dance

**Title: **Last Dance  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#5—release my darkness; bring me warmth  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **He asked her if he could have the final dance of the evening…

* * *

Nakamori Aoko normally wasn't one for hanging around in bars or dance clubs.

Tonight, though, she just had to get away from her home, away from her father's increasingly-common questions about her future and when she was going to settle down, away from her memories…away from that constant cloud of loneliness that seemed to follow her around as of late.

It was because of that, and other reasons, that she found herself perched on the last barstool, the one nestled right against the wall, absently swirling a half-empty drink (the latest of…several) around her hand and watching everyone else enjoying themselves.

The DJ was working his magic, and the night was in full swing. The dance floor was relatively crowded. People—most of whom appeared to be in their early twenties—were swaying and moving out there in ways that ranged from ridiculous to smooth to outright provocative. But one thing was painfully clear: every single one of them seemed to have a partner.

Aoko sighed; she was sick of watching them. Her gaze dropped back down into her glass. The liquid that stared back at her was the color of dying embers, and tasted as bitter as she felt. This was torture. She didn't to stay at home alone to just wallow like that, but being here was like rubbing a mountain of salt all over a freshly-cut wound.

Wincing at the expected taste, she gripped the glass in white-knuckled fingers and brought it to her lips, tossing her head back to finish the last few swallows off all at once. It burned her throat painfully, and with a gasp she slammed the glass back down on the bar a bit harder than she'd intended. She took a few quick breaths, trying to force air down into lungs that suddenly didn't want to cooperate.

What was she doing here? Why was she doing this to herself?

At home or out in public, she was still alone. It had been this way since…

Without warning, the DJ's voice echoed loudly over the milling crowd and the cheers of the dancers. "LAST DANCE!" the DJ announced cheerfully to a chorus of disappointed groans from his audience. "Grab your favorite partner!"

Aoko jumped in surprise; it was fortunate that the glass in her hand was now empty, else she probably would have sloshed it all over the polished surface of the bar. A slow melody began to play over the speakers, prompting everyone to rush and pair up, most likely with their significant others, and start swaying back and forth to the easy rhythm of the slow song—a love song.

Still sitting solo at the bar, Aoko bit her lip to try and keep from crying, but it was a foregone conclusion. She put her hands down on the bar and lowered her forehead to rest on her fingers. This had to be what it felt like to hit rock bottom. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair…

A hand touched her shoulder, and she started. The only person she'd spoken to all night was the bartender—a slightly older man, friendly enough but too busy to stop and chat. No one else in the bar had approached her. So who…?

She didn't even have to look up to learn the answer to that question. A face was suddenly near hers, close enough for an all-too-familiar voice to whisper into her ear, "May I have this dance?" Now wide awake, she turned her head, and was immediately drowning in the dark blue depths of eyes she'd missed terribly for a very long time.

Slender fingers took her hand and pulled her from her barstool and let her towards the dance floor. "Come on," Kaito said softly; he was smiling, and she couldn't decide if it was making her heart ache, or making that strange warm feeling flutter inside her—a warm feeling that _wasn't_ from the alcohol. Either way, she realized that she was smiling herself, a foreign expression to her face in recent times.

Still leading her by the hand, he wove around the other couples moving and rocking on the dance floor until he found an empty space, nestled right in the middle of the crowd. He turned back to face her and pulled her close; instinctively, she lifted her arms to slide around his neck, feeling his hands at her waist. By an unspoken accord, they fell into a simple swaying motion.

Aoko didn't even hear the music anymore, except as a faint sound in the background. The simple movement was natural; it felt like something indefinable, just flowing between them. With her chin resting against his shoulder, she could feel his heartbeat, and that was the rhythm of their dance.

Kaito's cheek brushed against hers in a gentle caress. "So…I take it you missed me."

"Idiot," she replied automatically, a mere shadow of the friendly banter that had once been so commonplace to a relationship that had never really been normal. But she felt herself blush as she tightened her arms around him and quietly added, "…of course I did."

He chuckled. "I missed you too."

Aoko felt her breath catch. She hadn't expected that, and it warmed her from head to toe.

The conversation that followed was muted and whispered to remain just between them. It wasn't anything special or spectacular. It was like going back in time to all those years they'd been friends—particularly their high school days—when they could scream and argue and have a merry mop-chase one moment, and sit and have a serious personal discussion the next.

Before she knew it, minutes had passed; the song was almost over.

"You've been gone so long…" she whispered; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to inhale and memorize his scent. "…how did you know I needed you?"

"I know everything," he said softly. "Especially when it comes to you."

As the final strains of music began to die away into the reemerging sounds of the crowd around them, Kaito pulled back. Aoko felt the brush of a kiss on her forehead…and then the circle of her arms was completely empty. Where there had once been the feel of his warmth beneath her hands, his shoulders shifting under her arms…there was now nothing.

Her arms closed in suddenly to wrap around herself, cutting through the empty air where her dance partner—where Kaito should have been. Where he was a mere moment ago. It was as if he'd simply faded away with the music as the last dance of the night ended.

Everyone else was heading for the door with their friends and partners. They were all talking and chatting animatedly. Some were discussing heading to other venues, while others yawned loudly and expressed more of an interest in seeking their beds than seeking further entertainment. No one seemed to notice the bewildered young woman standing alone in the middle of the floor, staring at the vacant space in front of her with disbelieving eyes.

It wasn't until the floor was empty that the bartender approached the frozen girl and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. Truth be told, he'd been watching the young lady for most of the evening. He felt sorry for her—she seemed so lonely, sitting at the bar by herself all night. "Miss? Are you all right?"

She jumped a mile and turned to him with wide eyes. "What? Wh—where is he?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Where's who?"

"Kaito—the guy I was dancing with," she said urgently. "Where did he go?" The first thread of panic was working its way through her. Something had to have happened to Kaito…

"Miss…you were alone."

Aoko could have sworn she felt the floor drop right out from under her. "…what?"

"You suddenly got this dreamy look on your face, and just walked out onto the dance floor, all by yourself," he explained, suddenly concerned. He didn't think she'd had that much to drink, but maybe he'd overestimated her tolerance. Or perhaps the poor girl was sick… "I lost you in the crowd, but walking out there was the happiest you looked all night."

There was a crunch as Aoko's heart shattered, and she put one hand to her forehead to try and steady herself before she toppled over. The room suddenly seemed to spin, and she felt like someone had just punched her in the gut.

"Miss?" the bartender was still speaking to her in a worried tone. "Can I call someone for you?"

She took a step back and waved a hand in the air. "No…no, I'm fine. I mean, I think I had one too many, it just hit me…I'll be fine, thank you." She moved stiffly over to the barstool she'd been perched on for the entire night and gathered her purse and coat. "I'll walk home—I'll be fine. It's not far. I'm sorry. Thank you—thank you for your help." She stumbled to the door and was out on the sidewalk before the poor man could protest. She felt bad, and she felt incredibly stupid, but it wasn't her real focus.

Her head was still spinning. The cool night air helped a little, but between the late hour, the alcohol, and the bartender's words, she just wanted to crawl into bed, curl up under the safety and warmth of her blankets, and cry for the rest of the night, trying to process what had happened.

"_Miss…you were alone."_

No, she wasn't alone. She wasn't alone at all! That was the _least_ alone she'd felt in so long…

She spotted a vacant bench, and dropped onto it, hands stuffed into the warm pockets of her jacket. She stared at the sidewalk in front of her, studied the way it sloped downwards at the curb to meet the street. It was the most ridiculous thought she'd ever entertained, but somehow, she felt her breathing and heart slow to their normal rates.

The first drop fell onto the pavement, leaving a tiny damp circle to mark its landing. Several more followed in short order. The flow was unhindered and unnoticed. It was strange—the numerous tears fell, yet Aoko didn't feel that she was crying.

She sat there for far longer than she probably should have, in the cold darkness. It was late, probably well into the wee hours of the morning. The chill was worming its way through the protection of her coat. With a sigh, she decided to go home, resigning her heart to what her mind already knew.

He wasn't going to appear again.

Standing up again took a bit of work. Her arms and legs were as heavy as boulders; her entire body felt as limber and mobile as concrete. The cold wasn't helping, leaving her joints stiff and slightly numb. But she managed to rise and begin walking; the feeling slid back into her body with movement, though she still felt like she was made of stone.

It took far too long to reach her apartment complex, and yet time sped by. She unlocked the main door and stumbled inside. It was silent, naturally; everyone else in the building—all the sane people—were sound asleep, warm and safe in their own beds. Aoko climbed the stairs and after briefly fumbling with her keys let herself into her own apartment, closing the door behind her.

She barely paused at the doorway to remove her shoes and coat (leaving them in a careless pile on the floor) before staggering into her bedroom. Without a second thought, she flung herself backwards onto the bed. She curled up into a ball, halfheartedly pulling the blankets around her in a futile attempt to stave off an icy cold that was solely internal.

There were a few more minutes of silent weeping before she realized just how worn she truly was. Not even bothering to get up and change into her pajamas—that would take too much effort and too much energy—she let out a sigh, and with it released her hold on wakefulness. She was sound asleep in seconds.

Lost to the innocence of slumber, Aoko didn't hear the soft click and creak of her bedroom window opening, nor did she notice the shadow sliding across her floor, moving slowly towards her bed…

A hand reached out to pull the bedclothes around her a bit more snugly. Careful, clever fingers brushed a few stray strands of messy hair away from her face. She sighed and shifted the tiniest bit, but did not wake at the gentle touches.

The shadow remained at her side for a moment, one hand still lingering at her forehead. Then it started to withdraw and pull back into the darkness of the night…and Aoko moved. Both hands reached out and grappled at the form. "Kaito…" she whimpered the name.

When she caught one of its wrists, it was no longer shadow, but seemingly flesh and blood. Hands wrapped around hers and held on. "Shh…" a familiar male voice whispered through the darkness. "Let go."

"But—" she murmured the protest in her sleep.

"Let it go. I can't stay any longer, so please. Let it go, Aoko. Let _me_ go."

A careful kiss was pressed to her temple, the touch like warm ice on her skin, and he was gone, his last words to her drifting gently through the calm of the night. _Please let it go. Please let me go._

_Be happy…_

_**-o-**_

The sunlight hurt.

It was nearly blinding, and Aoko winced at its intrusion and rolled over to try and postpone the inevitable. But it was a lost cause, and she begrudgingly accepted it as such. She sat up in bed and stared groggily around the room, trying to get a handle on her thoughts. She was still wearing her clothes from the evening before. Her body was a bit stiff from sleeping in the fetal position, her head felt like it was full of sand, and her mouth felt like she'd been spewing up hairballs all night.

And then the events of the previous night came flying back to her. The bar, the music, the dance with Kaito, and his disappearance. The claim of a bystander that Kaito had never been there at all. Coming home alone and afraid.

And there had been a dream. A strange, awful, wonderful dream.

It wasn't that she had never dreamt of Kaito, but usually those dreams involved her chasing him and never catching him, or he would disappear and she was unable to catch him. This one had been so very different. Kaito was there, smiling at her. He wasn't running, and he wasn't vanishing before her eyes.

He had smiled and spoken to her, telling her to let it go. He couldn't explain everything that had happened, but he needed to know that she would make it. He'd said some other things as well, but they weren't quite as clear, though she knew that they were important, and their intent was emblazoned into her mind and heart. She wouldn't forget that. Then he had left her. He had kissed her forehead, filling her with that same warmth, and faded away, leaving only words and a memory behind. This time, though, she hadn't screamed or cried at his disappearance.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment, trying to recollect and reorder her thoughts. Inevitably, her eyes drifted to a framed picture on her nightstand, and she picked it up for closer examination. It was an older photo of the two of them, her and Kaito, not too long after their high school graduation. They were smiling and happy.

Together.

Her body was being a bit more cooperative today, and she rose to her feet with surprising ease, in spite of the usual morning aches and stiffness. Aoko started towards the door, but paused by the window and looked up at the blue sky and bright day. She closed her eyes and felt the sun rays against her skin. The morning light simply confirmed what she had realized the moment she had woken up that morning, the change that her dream had brought.

The darkness was gone.

Her gaze dropped back to the picture in her hands. She couldn't let go of Kaito. She could never let go of Kaito—that would be throwing away a piece of her heart. But…she _could_ let go of what might have been, and what would never be.

Somehow, though, she didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

She slowly traced over Kaito's face with her thumb. "I do miss you," she whispered to the grinning face in the photograph. She almost said she was sorry, but she stopped herself, uncertain as to what exactly she was sorry for. One last tear slipped free to accompany her sad smile of acceptance…and she could have sworn that she felt something cool brush carefully against her cheek to wipe it away.

But she decided that it was just her imagination.

* * *

**PS.** _My muses decreed that there be fluff, and lo, there was fluff. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe. A little angsty, too.I started this story three different ways before finally finding what felt like the right path to take it—it took a while, but overall, I'm relatively happy with the way it came out. Draw your own conclusions, form your own interpretations of what happened and what this all means._

_Hope y'all enjoyed it as well.We're forty percent of the way through. Two-fifths, for youfraction people out there :)Thanks for reading—much love, everyone!_


	17. Campfire Tales

**Title: **Campfire Tales  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#16—you don't know what you have done to me  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Camping can be hazardous to your health.

* * *

When Aoko approached him and asked if he wanted to go camping with her and her father over the coming weekend, Kaito had immediately responded to the affirmative. They hadn't done anything like that in a long time, and it sounded like fun.

It was for this reason that he found himself squeezed into a car with the gruff Inspector (who'd taken a few days off at the insistence of Kaitou Kid himself, no less!), Aoko, and all the necessary equipment for a few days outside, reconnecting with Mother Nature.

He stared out the window at the passing scenery. Everything was so lovely! It was a beautiful day for camping out, and it was supposed to be a great night for sleeping under the stars. Plus, wherever they were going was right next to a lake, so plenty of fun opportunities there. This was going to be a blast!

Yet as they approached the campgrounds, Kaito couldn't help but think that he had a really, really bad feeling about this, a bad feeling that he just couldn't shake…

_**-o-**_

The campsite they'd gone to was out in the middle of nowhere, and so Aoko suggested that they take a hike in the woods. It was the perfect day for it, and the trees would provided plenty of shade. While Nakamori-keibu opted to stay behind and set up the campsite, the two teenagers headed off into the woods to enjoy what was left of the late afternoon.

Kaito found them each a decent stick to use for a walking stick. Nature did take its course, and they did engage in one mock sword fight before resuming their wandering around. There were several worn trails through the trees, marking the paths of those who had meandered here before them.

But it wasn't long before the usual bickering appeared. The cause this time was the fact that Kaito (and his excellent memory) seemed to know everything about the woods. He kept pointing to things, identifying them, and explaining about them. It wouldn't have been so bad if he would _just stop smirking_.

Finally, Aoko let out a huff and poked him in the back with her stick. "Okay, fine. You apparently know everything. Now prove to me that you know how to shut up, oh Master of the World."

Kaito turned his head to say something (most likely a snarky something) over his shoulder at her, and in taking his eyes from the unfamiliar path. It was for only a few seconds, but it was just long enough for a tree root to appear in front of him. His foot caught on it, sending him face-first to the ground.

Aoko started to laugh and strolled past him. "Oh, that was beautiful!" She slowed her step only slightly until he'd gotten back to his feet, and then resumed walking along at a normal pace, still chuckling as he tried to wipe the dirt from his clothes, face, and hands.

Now walking two steps behind her, Kaito silently stuck his fingers into his water bottle and fished out a good-sized chunk of ice. He hummed cheerily, took aim…and with a flick of his wrist, he expertly sent the ice cube straight down the back of Aoko's shirt.

She reacted exactly as she was supposed to, save for her attack involved a long thin walking stick instead of her traditional mop. She whipped around and took a swing at him. He ducked, also as was normal for them. However, the status quo shifted a wee bit.

Aoko's stick hit a tree. Hard.

And in keeping with her role as Resident Bitch, Fate decided to have some fun.

Kaito heard the buzzing before he felt the impact and it sent him to the ground. He stood up again, shaking his head, and looked down to see what had hit him. There, at his feet, was a beehive.

And flying all around him, buzzing noisily, were some very angry bees.

It took a moment for all of this to register. And then Kaito did what instinct told him to: he took off at a dead run. The furious bees followed him, leaving Aoko standing there, wondering what the hell had just happened, and trying very hard to convince herself that whatever it was, it somehow wasn't her fault.

Meanwhile, Kaito zipped through the trees, being chased by a whole swarm of angry bees. He rushed past Nakamori Ginzo, who was lighting a campfire…and looked incredibly confused at the sudden spectacle from his daughter's best friend—not that spectacles were unusual for Kaito, but they tended to be a bit more showy than simply running by while screaming his head off.

And most of Kaito's spectacles tended to end with something happening to someone else. But in this case, it was Kaito himself who wound up jumping into the lake. Probably, the Inspector reasoned, to avoid the mad horde of stinging insects chasing him.

It seemed like eons before the young man resurfaced. By that time, the bees had all apparently grown tired of waiting and had gone on to seek other interests. Kaito came back to the world of the living coughing and sputtering and looking around for evil buggy…things.

Aoko, meanwhile, had caught up with him and was standing on the shore…laughing her head off.

"This is your fault!" he yelled, slapping one hand angrily against the water's surface. It made a nice little splash. "See what you did to me!" A few seconds later, he'd made it back to the safety of the beach. He stood up and glared at his best friend. "Could you at least get me a towel or something?"

_**-o-**_

After Kaito dried off a bit (and put some ointment on his bee stings), Aoko suggested that they go boating. It took surprisingly little effort to convince him to go back near the water again, given his earlier entry had been a little less controlled and a little less willing.

A short while later, after getting the fatherly speech about safety and wearing lifejackets and sticking together and so on and so forth, they headed down to the lake. The boathouse there was relatively well equipped for vacationers, with different types of boats and all the necessary accessories for some time out on the lake. A bit of discussion later, they decided to take a stab at kayaking. The sun was just starting to set, painting the sky a myriad of colors.

It took Aoko a little while to get the hang of paddling with the double-ended oar. Kaito, on the other hand, had it down in no time. And he made sure that she knew he had it by paddling in circles around her and laughing and teasing her while she wobbled in her kayak.

Once she got it down, they wound up in a very low-speed chase, going across the lake. Kaito was still being a royal pain in the ass, and quite frankly she was getting sick of it. Part of her still felt a little bit sorry for him, after the beehive incident, but the rest of her said to let him have it where it hurt most.

Taken by a sudden thought (and realizing that she had a prime opportunity to give her best friend some well-deserved crap), Aoko reached out and tapped on the side of Kaito's kayak with her paddle. "Aren't there fish in this lake? I saw some guys over there fishing earlier—so there must be fishies!"

His reaction was that of a person who has just found himself in the path of a charging rhino. His eyes widened, and he stammered something incoherent about going back to shore before lowering his paddle into the water to start paddling like hell. His goal was to break the sound barrier and get back to the dock safely without coming into contact with any f-f-fish.

He pushed on the paddle.

The water pushed back.

The water won.

And the kayak flipped over, sending Kaito splashing headfirst into the lake.

Fortunately, he was wearing a life vest, so he didn't go down too far. Instead, he just sort of bobbed there in the water, coughing and sputtering and trying to get his bearings. With one hand, he shoved his dripping bangs out of his face and looked around, blinking owlishly.

It was at that point that he seemed to recognize that he was in the exact place he had been trying to get away from. Namely, he was in the water. The water was where the fishies were. And fishies were evil.

Evil, evil little swimmie-type creatures.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Aoko asked. She had paddled up beside him, and was poking him with the edge of her oar in an attempt to get a reaction. "Hello? Anyone home? Earth paging Kaito, have we met?"

He let out a little meep of terror and panic…and then he was off at Mach-2, moving fast enough that he was actually running on the surface of the water towards the safety of the shore.

When Aoko caught up to him, she couldn't help but start laughing. "Ummm, Kaito?" she giggled.

He wrapped his arms self-consciously around himself, but it did little to hide the fact that his white T-shirt was soaked straight through. "Why are you looking, anyway? Hentai..."

_**-o-**_

The sun had set, and it was nighttime over the campgrounds. It was a beautiful night, too—crystal clear, with an abundance of stars. The only complaint anyone had was that the temperature was a little bit on the low side for total comfort.

Nakamori-keibu had opted to retire for bed a bit early, having reminded his daughter and her best friend to make certain that they completely extinguished the campfire before they went to bed, and to not stay up too late. Then he'd left them to the night, the fire, and their roasting sticks.

Kaito sneezed and shivered. Aoko, sitting on the log-bench beside him, rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's not that bad," she sighed, studying her marshmallow carefully. It was nice and burned to blackness and had just started on fire, meaning that it was ready to be applied to the chocolate slab and smooshed between two graham crackers to form the world's most perfect camping food: the s'more. "Stop being such a drama queen. And maybe if you put some shoes on, you wouldn't be so cold."

"I've gotten soaked twice today!" he said adamantly, shivering again. "My shoes are drenched, too!" He'd yanked on a sweatshirt against the chill, but it wasn't helping a great deal. He stood up and started pacing back and forth beside the campfire, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try and create some friction for warmth. Sadly, all he really managed to do was aggravate the stings again.

Aoko continued to watch her marshmallow.

"Man, it's getting colder," he said with another sneeze before turning to give her a cheeky grin; he bent down and leaned in close to her, brushing his nose ever so slightly against her cheek. "Ya know, two in the same sleeping bag would be a lot warmer than one—"

Aoko jerked back and gave him a hard push on the shoulder. "Would you shut up already?"

He must not have been expecting her to push him that hard, because he stumbled backwards a few steps, arms flailing as he struggled to regain his balance. He did steady himself…and looked down and realized that he had stepped into the campfire pit.

Barefoot.

Right on top of the burning campfire that they had been using to roast marshmallows for s'mores.

It is possible for one to move one's finger through a flame without feeling anything, or to briefly touch a hot surface without being burned. It can take a few seconds for such a sensation to register. It was for this reason that Kaito didn't immediately realize that his foot was on fire. But once the burning hit…well, he did what any normal person would do.

Kaito screamed in pain and jumped back, hopping up and down on one foot while waving his arms wildly in an attempt to keep his balance. It was a foregone conclusion, though, and he wound up flat on his back on the grass, still kicking and flailing and yelping.

Aoko was on her feet in an instant, the roasting marshmallow forgotten. "Kaito!" she jumped around the fire pit and rushed to his side. "Kaito, are you okay?" Immediately after asking the question, she felt awfully stupid. Of course he wasn't okay—his foot was on fire!

His reaction indicated that he felt the same way. "Of course I'm not okay, you idiot!" he yelped, his voice about an octave and a half higher than usual. "Do you know what you just did to me?"

Aoko turned and called over her shoulder. "Daddy! Dad, we have a problem!"

No response, except for Kaito's continued spaz attack, a very rare display for the young magician.

Making a quick decision, she left his side and rushed to her father's tent, shaking the groggy Inspector awake and dragging him out to help with the injured one rolling around on the ground. It took a moment for Nakamori-keibu to get a grasp on what was happening. And when he finally did, he reacted in his own personal, patented style.

He swore. Loudly, and creatively. Then he whipped out his cell phone and called for an ambulance to hurry to the scene. Then he called Kaito's mother, just to keep her in the loop—after all, it was her child. In the meantime, a group of other campers had gathered to watch the spectacle.

And Kaito continued to whimper and moan on the ground until medical attention arrived.

_**-o-**_

Aoko poked the bottom of Kaito's bandaged foot.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You can't feel it?" she asked, flicking her index fingers against his big toe.

"I have no feeling in my foot. I can move it, but I can't feel it," he said. As though to accent his point, he wiggled his toes. "That doesn't even hurt. It's…well, to be honest, it's really weird. The doctor said the burn was bad enough that it damaged the nerves. Probably won't ever regain all the feeling. But it could have been worse, I suppose."

"So if I drop a rock on your foot, what'll happen?" Aoko asked with a grin. She had already apologized extensively and enthusiastically, and now was ready to get back to the normalcy of teasing.

He grinned. "You'll break my foot instead of just burning it, and I'll wonder why I'm suddenly limping. Or something. I don't really know, and no, we cannot experiment to find out."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"…Aoko, so far on this camping trip, you've dropped a beehive on me, knocked me into the lake—twice, technically—and set me on fire. And it was barely after sundown, we didn't even make it overnight," he quirked a sardonic eyebrow. "I don't think I have to be fun."

"I said I was sorry," Aoko said, her smile faltering a bit. "Are you mad? Be honest."

"Nah, crap happens. Don't worry about it," he waved it off.

"You sure?"

"Positive." There was a pause. Then Kaito broke it and spoke again. "Hey, Aoko…remember what I said about the sleeping bags? Ya know, being warmer with two and all?"

Aoko's tone was slightly suspicious. "…yeah?"

"I'm still really cold—"

_BONK!

* * *

_

**PS.** _As sad as this sounds, this is another BOATS fic: Based On A True Story. The burn victim in this case was my cousin—this actually happened to her during a camping trip, and the result was the same. The kayak tipping over was something that happened at a different time. To me, white shirt and all. For the record, life vests **do** work; I just kinda bobbed in the water for a few seconds before it occurred to me to swim. The beehive never actually happened to anyone I know—I just needed something else to throw at poor Kaito._

_I thought this was a nice little break in the angst. If you look at the theme list for this challenge, everything at first sight either lends itself automatically to angst or fluff. Oh well. Thanks for reading, all—much love!_


	18. Brightly Burning

**Title: **Brightly Burning  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#2—I'm willing to sacrifice anything just for you.  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **The flames were warm, constant, soothing, and so beautiful…

* * *

Kaito stared into the fire, watching the flames leap and dance and twirl as they cast shadows on the walls. He could feel the warmth on his face. It was a stark contrast to his inner cold, and the heat was slowly working its own unique brand of magic on his tired limbs and aching joints. He hurt. He hurt all over. He felt like an old man, a far cry from his eighteen short years.

Still, in spite of the warmth from the fire, another shiver threaded down his spine. But at the same time, a thin trickle of perspiration slid down the back of his neck, down the collar of his blue dress shirt. He'd already loosened his red tie and undone the top button. He needed to breathe, even though his lungs appeared to be working against him.

Close. It had been so close tonight.

And that was why he was shaking like a wind-tossed leaf. The last dregs of adrenaline were slowly draining away, leaving behind exhaustion and comprehension of exactly how close it had been. He'd sat down to steady himself and catch his breath. By all accounts, he should have taken off running the instant everything started happening.

But that wouldn't do at all—if he tried to flee in his current state, while wearing the snowy guise of his infamous alter ego, there was no chance of making his usual clean escape. He wouldn't have gotten far—he would have been caught red-handed, and it would have been all over.

With one hand, he reached up to his face and carefully removed the monocle he wore. It fit right into the palm of his hand, the silver bright against his white gloves; it reflected the nearby firelight, causing part of the arch to glow a dull yellow.

He regarded the small circle of metal and glass carefully. It was what distinguished him, Kuroba Kaito, from his infamous alter ego, the notorious thief known as Kaitou Kid. It symbolized his promise to his father and to himself. It represented the moments where he felt the most alive, dancing on the wire and risking everything. It was a sign of his fate, his destiny, and his curse…

In a moment of sudden fury, he threw the monocle. It dashed against the floor and shattered. He couldn't decide if he regretted the act or not, and so opted instead to just put it from his mind, and instead refocused on the fire in front of him. Was this what insanity felt like?

The rage vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving him to feel tired and alone. Poker Face was a lost cause, not that there was anyone around to see his weakness at that moment. But there were people on the way. Over the crackling of the flames before him and the pounding of blood in his ears, he could hear sirens approaching.

The police, coming to the scene of the latest Kaitou Kid appearance. Poor souls. They were utterly unaware that what they were going to stumble across when they arrived wasn't anything at all like what they were undoubtedly expecting.

Kaito felt an uncharacteristic twinge of guilt as he thought of Nakamori-keibu discovering this scene, and how he would react to it. He hoped the Inspector wouldn't take it too hard, but he knew that it was a vain wish—the poor man was in for more of a shock than he probably expected.

Without any real reason to, he glanced up, unsure of what he might see, and through the thin haze of smoke, he saw a small window near the ceiling. Beyond it, he could see a small portion of the night sky. It was so beautiful out there. He could see the stars, dotted all over the black-blue velvet of the night sky. Scarce to be counted, they circled what little of the moon he could see from his vantage point.

It was a full moon tonight. He knew that, though he could only see a small corner of it. Still, it was so beautiful. So very, very beautiful…and he was woolgathering. His thoughts were going all over the place. He turned away from the window and looked back at the fire. It was comforting to see it. It was constant; it just continued to burn, without regard for anything else. Steady. Consistent.

And that was soothing.

With a sigh, his eyes drifted from the flames to the unmoving form on the floor beside him.

Aoko was laying on her side, her upper torso twisted so that her face was towards the heavens. Her vacant, unblinking eyes stared up at the ceiling, empty and unseeing. He reached out to take her lifeless hand in his own, and used his other hand to close her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Aoko." Though he couldn't exactly say why, it somehow struck him as ironic, that no one would actually hear his final words.

Still, at least he had said them.

He had sworn that he would pay any price to bring his father's killers to justice. And now he was making good on that oath. He just hadn't expected this to be the toll. He'd expected to sacrifice freedom, friendships, possibly even the budding relationship developing with the most important person in his life.

But the price was far, far higher than he had anticipated, though he had known that the potential penalties were dire. Instead of his relationship with Aoko being sacrificed…Aoko herself had been lost. And rather than freedom…he had forfeit his own life, too.

Not that it mattered a great deal, though. Seeing her die, he'd lost it all.

_I would have sacrificed anything for you...but you're the one thing I never would have sacrificed._

He coughed. It was almost over.

So he sat beside her, his back pressed against the wall, silently promising that he would see her again very soon. He watched the consistent, warm, soothing flames as they brightly burned around him, so beautiful. And he waited patiently for the fire consuming the building to devour them both.

* * *

**PS.** _Whoa._ _Slight change of pace, yes? I have no idea where this came from, it just kind of…happened._

_I'm sure someone will want to throttle me for this. But you don't know where I live, so I'm safe. I think. I hope. Should I be paranoid? Maybe. (shifty eyes) Anyway, yes, I killed them both. I actually had two ideas for knocking them both off (and God, that sounds horrible). The second will probably pop up at some point, because I'm taking over the world once character death at a time. Yay!_

_Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_


	19. The Demand

**Title: **The Demand  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#30—it hurt to see you cry  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **He had a hostage, and he wanted only one thing.

* * *

_Come stop your crying, it'll be all right…_

He wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, really. The heist had been normal enough—the usual greeting to Nakamori-keibu and the Taskforce, some witty banter (or swearing, as the case might be), the Dance of Getting the Gem (which he did), and then a round of the Taskforce's favorite game, Doggie-Pile on the Bandit. Unfortunately, he wasn't under the heap, and headed for the exit.

And then the normal pattern had been broken when he'd frozen dead in his tracks.

Standing between him and the path he had chosen to make his showy exit was his black-clad nemesis, Snake—the man responsible for his father's death, the one who hunted him now as Kaitou Kid. The other, far more ruthless hunter of Pandora.

That, in and of itself, wouldn't have been that big of a deal, really. Even the fact that Snake was armed, pistol in hand, didn't alarm him as it once might have. He knew he could make it, and the police would take him down if he fired at them like this.

What he _wasn't_ quite prepared for, though, was the fact that Snake had his gun pointed at the head of a squirming, panicked person held tightly against him; he had one arm slung around his hostage's neck to prevent any escape.

And he definitely wasn't expecting the hostage to be Aoko.

There was a scuffling sound behind him as the Taskforce escaped from his little present of the evening (it was amazing what one could do with Silly String if one knew exactly what improvements to make on it) and caught up. There were shouts and cries of alarm—after all, Aoko was no stranger to any of them. Her father was their fearless leader. Then he heard Nakamori-keibu himself—cursing.

And then Snake spoke, his voice crystal-clear and loud enough to be heard over the din of police officers. In fact, though the words were directed at Kaitou Kid, they silenced everyone immediately. With a grin of unholy glee, he issued his single demand.

"Take off the mask."

Poker Face slipped, giving way to a dropped jaw. "What?" Kid replied, not quite believing his ears. Strange, really, how that one syllable lilted out about half an octave higher than the pitch of his normal speaking voice.

"The hat. The monocle. Take them off," Snake grinned triumphantly. "Show us all your face."

Around him, he heard the startled gasps and muted mutters of the Taskforce. And he felt every eye in the vicinity focusing in on him. Granted, he was accustomed to being the center of attention, but not like this. The looks weren't usually this…pointed.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. _Focus, Cape Boy._ _Focus._ He leveled Snake with a glare that probably could have killed a small animal. "You would use an innocent," he growled, his voice low and uncharacteristically angry. "You would _hurt_ an innocent person, just to get at me?"

"You're stalling, and you're killing her," Snake sneered back, pushing the barrel of the gun a bit tighter against Aoko's temple. She winced and tilted her head a bit to try and ease the pressure, but with his arm around her neck like that, there wasn't a lot of maneuvering room.

Behind Kaitou Kid's monocle, Kaito's mind was racing at top speed. There was no way Snake would just let her go now. He'd get a good look at his face, and that would be it. He would kill Aoko no matter what, there was no doubt of that. Right? But…what if he really would let her go? There was a chance that he'd just throw her off to the side and take that fatal shot at his true nemesis.

Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. And with Aoko's life hanging in the balance…there really was only one option, wasn't there? He'd been backed into a corner, and there was no way out now. Snake had him right where he wanted him, and if he refused…Aoko's blood was on his hands. Not that there was any guarantee the murderer would let her go, even if he did unmask himself.

But if he didn't, and she died…

It had been years since his hands had trembled during a performance. Now he was fighting to keep them still, knowing full well what he faced, and numerous implications thereof. But slowly, he lifted those gloved hands from his sides and reached them towards his face. One slid to the monocle, the other to his hat brim. Even with the distance separating them, he saw Aoko's eyes widen. Oh, this was going to hurt her…if Snake held to his word and let her go.

Still, he couldn't quite stop himself from hesitating. He'd always accepted the distant possibility that someday, on some heist, something would go wrong and Nakamori-keibu would rip off his masks and expose his face for the world to see…and he'd even tried to imagine the poor cop's reaction. But he had never really given consideration to the idea that he might have to unmask himself. Even as strong-willed as he was, he paused, trying to force air into lungs that no longer wanted to cooperate.

He looked up at her for what was probably the last time on a friendly basis—and spotted a cop standing behind Snake. Someone he recognized as a higher-up on the Taskforce, a man who had chased the original Kid twenty years ago. And this man had a gun in his hands and was taking careful aim…at Snake.

Realizing that Kid had seen him, the man shook his head, glanced pointedly at Snake, and back at Kid. The message was surprisingly clear: _Don't do it. We'll find out who you are when we catch you, and not before. To find out like this is cheating. So put your damn hat back and help me._

Kaitou Kid nodded once, ever so slightly.

There was the crack of a gunshot, and several people screamed—Aoko, in particular. Snake jerked back and dropped over sideways, one hand clutching at the back of his shoulder. A dazed-looking Aoko stumbled off to the side, and suddenly found herself swept up in Kaitou Kid's arms and pulled away from her would-be killer. Both watched as the Taskforce descended in a furious cloud.

"Are you all right?" he asked, then realized that she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You really would have…you would have done that for me?" she asked softly, not having to elaborate as to what she meant. It was painfully obvious. And for a moment, neither moved.

Then Kid smiled—not his usual trademark smirk, but a softer, more genuine smile. "Of course." With a flick of his wrist, he produced his trademark: a single, perfect white rose. He said nothing more, but simply held it out to her in a gesture that reminded her of a moment long, long ago…wondering if it was really traitorous to do so, she reached out to accept it.

Her father called her name then, distracting her for just a second; he was rushing towards her, terrified for his daughter's safety. But when she glanced back, Kaitou Kid was gone—vanished into a flurry of confetti, like the phantom he was supposed to be.

_**-o-**_

Safely away from the scene of the heist and Aoko's brush with death, Kaitou Kid shed his snowy guise and traded it for the normal street clothes of a normal teenager. It didn't take long for Kuroba Kaito to slip onto the sidewalk and start towards home, trying to ignore his own jangling nerves. That had been too close of a call in far too many ways.

He was probably halfway home when his cell phone rang. Fishing it out his pocket, he flipped it open, and was only half-surprised to see Aoko's number there. He pressed the button and put it to his ear. "Hey, Aoko, what's up?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a sob on the other end of the line.

"Kaito, where are you?" she hiccupped.

"Where are _you_?" he demanded in response; the concern that flooded his tone was no act, either. "Tell me, and I'll be there in five minutes." Crap…he'd expected her to be upset, but he hadn't really expected her to call him, and definitely not hoarse from crying.

"Thank you…" she said shakily. "They just brought me home. I'm at home."

"I'm on my way." Depositing the phone back in his pocket, he quickened pace. Once he got to her street and the home stretch, he sprinted. Finally, her house appeared. He took the porch steps three at a time and knocked loudly on the door. He bounced up and down, impatient as he waited for the door to open.

Aoko answered, and promptly fell into him. His arms moved instinctively to catch her and support her. With a minor amount of juggling, he inched her back into the house and kicked the door shut. She let him go while he removed his shoes, and led him through the house he knew as well as his own.

She sat down on the couch; he immediately took a seat beside her. "Aoko, what happened?" he asked. Kaitou Kid already knew, but Kuroba Kaito would have no idea why she was so upset.

The story poured out relatively quickly with minimal tears—the heist, the hostage situation, and the gunman's demand for the unmasking of Kaitou Kid by his own hand. It wasn't until she got to the part where Kid actually almost acquiesced to the killer's demand that she started to get shaky again. Kaito listened intently, nodding sympathetically—it actually shook him to hear it again like this!

And then…

_It's your fault._

A little voice in the back of his head started poking him furiously. His well-trained Poker Face stayed firmly in place, but internally he was trying desperately to fend off that idea. "_It's not my fault."_

_It is! _the voice insisted. _Snake was after Kaitou Kid. If there was no Kaitou Kid, Aoko wouldn't have ever gotten anywhere near him, and she never would have been in danger. She and Snake were both there because of you. She could have been killed—it's all your fault._

Kaito didn't dare shake his head to try and clear the thought. He forced himself to stay still and listen to Aoko. She wasn't talk very much now; it was more mumbling, and more to herself than to him. But…she was still crying.

The realization hit him full-force, and it _hurt_. It…it really was his fault, wasn't it? His heart dropped down into his shoes. That voice—his conscience—was right. Aoko had nearly died so some lunatic could get at him. He'd tried so hard to keep her separate from all of this, but…

"But you know what's weird?" Aoko said suddenly.

He forced himself to refocus; the guilt trip could come later. "What?"

"…I don't blame Kid," she said.

Kaito couldn't quite keep his jaw from dropping. "W-what?"

"That man…he wanted to get at Kaitou Kid, right? That's why he had a gun to my head…" she shuddered at the recent memory. "But—but when he told Kid to unmask himself…Kid was actually going to do it. He was really going to do it! He would've given himself away to my dad and the Taskforce and everyone…to save me." She remembered him afterwards, calm and composed, offering her a fond smile and a single white rose. White roses meant peace, she knew—an offering, perhaps?

Kaito was silent for a moment. "Aoko…"

"It almost feels like I'm defending him, but I really can't blame him for what happened, even though it could be argued that it's indirectly his fault," she said quietly. "I just can't bring myself to say it's his fault. After all," she smiled, the first time she'd done so since he'd gotten there, "he didn't force that maniac to point a gun at me."

Kaito digested this for a moment before giving her a tentative look. "Are you sure?"

Aoko reached over and picked up something small and white from the coffee table; she twirled the rose stem between her fingers for a moment and studied the flower as it spun before nodding. "I'm sure."

He didn't know why, but it felt like a weight just jumped from his chest and vanished. Suddenly, it was a great deal easier to breathe. "I bet he'd be very happy to hear you say that, Aoko."

She smiled. "Don't get me wrong—I still hate his guts."

Kaito laughed. "There's the Aoko I know!" But in the back of his mind, a spot he had always thought of as the home for his Kid persona, there was a huge sigh of relief. Aoko was okay.

* * *

**PS.** _Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone. The next one will mark the halfway point of the challenge (since I'm doing all forty themes, as I'm sure you guessed by the title **40** Nights), and I'm pleased to say that it's not only done and ready to post, but it's nice and LONG, so I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you'll pop back for that one, too. Much love, all!_

_This one's for you, **Jeva**. Because you are just that awesome :)_


	20. Marble and Clay

**Title: **Marble and Clay  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#23—like an art piece  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **She tried to memorize everything by touch.

* * *

Art class was one of the few places, aside from the aquarium, where Aoko was usually able to outshine Kaito. He was a good enough artist, without a doubt, but she just had a knack for finding and accenting all the little details that made a picture really come to life on the paper. Even Kaito, while leaning over her shoulder to look at a recent work, had cheerily admitted that she had more talent in this area than he did…and then proceeded to flip her skirt sky-high and start their usual chase.

Today they weren't working on paper, though. They were continuing into their sculpting unit. They'd been practicing for several weeks now, up to their elbows in clay, and Sensei had announced that they were going to try and sculpt each other.

Everyone paired up. No one was surprised when Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko claimed each other for partners. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Kaito had walked up and grabbed Aoko's arm and pulled her over to a work area while Aoko halfheartedly threatened him with varying degrees of bodily harm, all of which he ignored expertly.

"So do you want to go first, or should I?" Aoko asked.

"Go ahead. I'll model for you," Kaito beamed. "Lucky you—you have such a perfect, gorgeous, handsome model—" He was cut off when Aoko bopped him on the head with a convenient notebook. "I was just kidding." As she sat down, he dropped into the vacant seat behind her. "You're in a bad mood. Is it the Kid heist tonight?"

Rolling her eyes and opting not to answer, Aoko took a quick inventory of her supplies and work area and then turned to Kaito. "Okay, Sensei said that it might help to see how things feel instead of trying to go on sight alone. So now I just have to—" she said, stretching towards him, only to find him leaning away from her hands. "Hey, come on! I just want to get this done and over with—STOP IT!"

Kaito kept bobbing his head from one side to the other, evading her reach. "Don't wanna," he said. The smug little grin on his face said that he was just teasing, making things difficult for her just like he always did. Sometimes she swore that it was his purpose in life.

"This wouldn't take half as long if you would just hold still already!" Aoko snapped, reaching out and putting one hand firmly on either side of his face. To her surprise, Kaito stopped moving instantly. He waited, motionless, for her to do what she needed to do.

Aoko started by dragging her hands down his cheeks, slowly memorizing the shape of his face and the way it narrowed and tapered off into a strong chin. Back up to his face, noting the way that one lock of hair hung just so across his forehead. Then back down over his eyebrows; his eyelids slid down under her wandering touch. Over his nose, out to his ears, examining the shape, trying the memorize everything she could by touch. Her fingertips slid down again to his lips.

It was there that her hands unintentionally lingered, outlining shape and contours. She didn't mean to stare, but somehow, she just couldn't help herself, nor could she tear herself away.

Slowly, though, she dragged her eyes upwards; they traced over his features just as her hands had a moment before. He had opened his eyes again, and now his gaze met hers steadily, questions and curiosity written in the very blue of his eyes. And she couldn't look away.

Suddenly realizing exactly how long she'd been sitting there like that, Aoko coughed and jerked back far more quickly than she'd meant to. "S-sorry…" she mumbled the apology and turned to the mass of clay in front of her. "Spaced out again. You know how I can be…"

Kaito simply sat there, staring at her as she dug into the pale gray glob and got to work. She didn't look at him, but rather felt his gaze. She blushed beneath his scrutiny, but made no comment on what had just happened between them. Instead, she focused on her hands and the clay, trying to mold it to the memories her fingers had just made.

_**-o-**_

It had all gone horribly, terribly wrong. This wasn't supposed to have happened like this.

If it was just the bullets flying left and right, that would have been something he could have handled with relative aplomb. That was simply dodging and leading the fire away from the Taskforce while making sure he didn't get hit himself. It wasn't necessarily easy, but at least it was familiar.

But he hadn't counted on a full frontal assault from his enemies. He hadn't anticipated coming face to face with half a dozen black-clad figures, all wielding firearms and all shooting to kill. He hadn't planned on having to run for his life like that.

And he had never dreamed that Aoko would be caught in the middle of it.

It wasn't her fault, really. She'd seen a back way in, and figured she could head him off at the pass, as it were. If nothing else, all she'd really wanted to do was slow him down enough for her father to catch up and make the collar he'd been wanting to make for nearly two decades. Her act was innocent; she wanted to help her father.

Unfortunately, she'd walked right into the middle of a showdown between Phantom Thief 1412 and six armed men intent on his destruction. And they all looked at her like hunters would gaze at a deer.

What happened next…well, Aoko wasn't one hundred percent sure. She remembered seeing the men, seeing Kid, and then she was being pulled by the hand at top speed down a hallway. Kaitou Kid was actually dragging her along while guns were firing and bullets were ricocheting around them.

As he pulled her around another corner, she felt a sting on her arm. Between adrenaline and fear, there wasn't a great deal of pain, but when she looked down, she saw a slice torn from her sleeve and a dark stain already starting to spread onto the fabric. She'd been…shot. Or rather, a bullet had grazed her.

That realization alone was almost enough to send her into shock, but she forced herself to keep breathing and keep moving. If she stopped, she knew she would be killed. Her minor injury was proof enough of that—they didn't care if she was an innocent or whatnot. She had inadvertently wandered into their way, and now she was a fair target in their eyes.

Suddenly, Aoko's feet were no longer beneath her. She'd been swept up and was being carried along at top speed. She was too overwhelmed to protest, opting instead to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on for dear life. He wheeled around a corner, he released her; she stumbled in surprise, there was the sound of a door opening, a hand pressing on her back to force her forward, and then the faint smell of bleach invaded her nose as she heard a door close. Wherever she was, it was dark and her face was pressed against a wall; a warm, heavy weight was directly behind her, keeping her from moving.

She opened her mouth to protest this position, but was silenced when warm cloth slid over her face to stifle the sound. "Shh…" Kid's voice breathed into her ear, not moving his hand from her mouth. Unable to do anything else, Aoko nodded mutely and waited.

Beyond the door, footsteps thundered by. They heard voices talking—all relatively low-pitched male voices—calling for them to be found immediately. The running steps continued on their way down the corridor, fading, fading…gone.

A few more seconds passed before she was released. "I apologize for the roughness. There wasn't much time for pleasantries," Kid said quietly as he stepped away from her, giving her room to move. She immediately whipped around to face him, her back pressed against the wall. As her eyes grew more and more accustomed to the darkness, she could make him out. They seemed to be in a closet, and it wasn't a very large one, either.

Aoko could barely breathe. She was face to face with one of the most wanted men alive. Kaitou Kid, here, right in front of her. The only thing separating them was the narrow width of the closet. She could even reach out and touch him, if she wanted…

"Nakamori-san? Are you all right?"

His voice lilted through the darkness, and she jumped at the sound of it. He'd startled her out of her wandering thoughts, and she was thankful for the darkness; it hid her blush. "Yes. I mean, I'm fine."

A pale green light flickered and ignited—a glow stick. By the faint illumination, she could see his outline more clearly in the darkness. It was probably impossible for him to be completely invisible in the darkness, given his outfit. The glaring white stood out like a sore thumb against the shadows.

She was startled when Kid moved towards her, reached out, and took her upper arm in a firm but surprisingly gentle hold. He raised her arm carefully, holding up the meager light source to make his closer examination a bit easier. "You were hit," he said—was that worry in his tone? "Does it hurt?"

"No, it—yes it does…" Aoko changed her mind and winced in mid-thought as the adrenaline high began to wear off and real feelings started to slither back into place. She was now well aware of the fact that her knees were ready to give out, how out of breath she was, and the stinging pain in her arm.

Pressure on her arm drew her eyes back to the injury. She watched with some fascination as Kid created a makeshift bandage for her with what appeared to be scarves, your run-of-the-mill magic scarves. Kaito had a whole collection of them at home. But at least it was stopping the bleeding.

Aoko found her eyes tracing him. Even caught in the faint green light (which he was currently holding in his mouth), the suit was almost painfully white. She stared at him while he worked on her arm, quietly observing the way his gloved hands moved around her arm, expertly wrapping and weaving the scarves. She followed the line of his arms up to his shoulders, chest…it had to be the proximity. This was probably the closest anyone had ever been to Kaitou Kid on a heist, and the realization was stunning.

Why did he wear white, she wondered vaguely. It had to be a nightmare to keep clean—at least, that's what her inner housekeeper was screaming. But really, it was such a strange color for a thief to wear. White like marble, like snow…

Like a ghost.

"Nakamori-san?"

She shook herself quickly and replied, "Y-yes?"

He grinned. "Welcome back. Is that better?"

Aoko glanced down at the spot where the bullet had brushed against her skin and examined the bandage he'd applied. It didn't hurt too much anymore, and the bleeding seemed to be contained. All in all, it was a lot better. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she looked up at him and managed the smallest of smiles. "Yes. Thank you."

He nodded and stepped back to lean against the opposite wall. The green glow continued to give them minimal light, enough to chase away the worst of the shadows. And yet Aoko still found it difficult to really breathe; it was catching harshly in her throat.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd just saved her life. Perhaps it was the proximity—she was standing before a living legend, a man who had danced beyond the reach of the law for nearly two decades. Maybe she was in shock. Or maybe it was just that strange power he exuded. Standing this close, she swore she could feel something radiating from him. Could it be magic, she wondered?

Was he really magic? Or was it just smoke and mirrors, like what Kaito did?

But the strangest thing was that she felt no fear at all. He had grabbed her in the hallway, lifted her, carried her away as if he had stolen her and she was now his prize…and it had never occurred to her to be afraid of him; she'd been afraid of the situation, of the people chasing them, but her mind had somehow viewed him as a safety net through the entire ordeal. Even now as she thought about it, she realized that she had never felt any sort of danger while in his company. This wasn't how she would normally feel or react towards her father's great adversary, but given the circumstances and what had happened…well, if anything, she felt _safer_ knowing he was near.

Why? Why wasn't she even angry? She didn't like him, and he had to know it. He'd made a fool of her father, he stole things, he broke the law and flaunted it in everyone's face. She hated him, despised him and everything he did and everything he stood for and…well, his number one rule was that No One Got Hurt on his account. And there was something else, too…

He felt _familiar_.

His personality and mannerisms didn't overtly resemble anyone she knew, and yet she couldn't help but think that there was something about him that was comfortably recognizable. Either way, at the moment he was her best hope of making it out of this situation alive and in one piece. Like it or not, comfortable or not, she really had no choice but to trust him to see her to safety.

Kid spoke again, as though reading her thoughts—he couldn't do that, right? "I promise you, Nakamori-san. I will return you safely to your father. And," his next words were colored with unmistakable sincerity, "I'm very sorry you had to get caught up in this."

Aoko nodded, now convinced that she was in shock at being shot at, or something similar to that. Why else wasn't she grabbing something and letting him have it? Danger or not, she shouldn't be this relaxed in the presence of the person she hated most.

Footsteps reappeared in the corridor outside, catching their attention. Aoko gasped on reflex and then clasped both hands over her mouth to quiet any further noise, while Kid glanced around frantically. Apparently seeing whatever he was looking for, he reached out…and the closet plunged back into darkness as he hid their meager light source under something.

The pattering outside walked straight past at a slow, steady tempo, pausing in the vicinity of the closet door. The two refugees held their breath until the footsteps continued and had finally vanished into the renewed silence of the hallway. But both remain still and silent for a moment longer before either of them even began to relax.

"I apologize again, Nakamori-san," Kid said softly. "But I can't risk them seeing the light." His voice should not have calmed her as it did. But the moment he said it, she felt herself relax. He had a strangely calming effect on her, rather like Kaito did when he wasn't trying to aggravate her.

It really was strange, how she kept comparing Kid to Kaito in her mind. There seemed to be a lot of parallels between the two of them, much as she didn't want to admit it. She'd been wondering for a while as to exactly who Kid reminded her of, and now she figured it out. He was remarkably similar to Kaito. Almost too many similarities…

_It can't be…it just can't be…_

Kaitou Kid was a master of disguise. When becoming another person, he did so flawlessly. Even people who personally knew the soul he was impersonating usually couldn't tell the difference. But he wasn't wearing that kind of a mask right now—there was only the monocle. Which meant that this was, to a certain degree, the real person. And there was just something about him that made her think of…

He reminded her of…

There was something there that was just like…

Suddenly, she had the most overwhelming urge. She wanted to _touch_ him. Whether it was him or not, for better or for worse, she had to know. And she was close enough to do it. To know the truth, she only had to reach out and touch the untouchable.

"…where are you?" she heard herself say. Without planning to, she reached out with both hands, groping through the shadows around them; truthfully, she'd never been fond of this kind of heavy darkness to begin with. She felt like she was stumbling around blind, though he wasn't even a meter away. Even she was startled at the thin note of panic that appeared in her voice. "Please, where are you?"

Warm cloth touched her hand. "I'm here. It's all right."

Aoko didn't dare admit that her heart had just skipped a beat. She refused to simply be won over, like one of those brainless fan club girls. Instead, she let her hand slip past his, trailing along his arm and up to his shoulder. He jerked back, but she held on and reached…

Her fingers brushed against his cheek, and she felt him stiffen.

Taking advantage of his momentary surprise (and slightly gratified that she had managed to startle the unshakable Kaitou Kid), she reached up with her other hand and set it along the other side of his face. She let her hands trace down the sides of his face, feeling along his chin before running back upwards to glide over his forehead and then back down.

When her fingertips brushed against the infamous monocle, he finally moved; gloved fingers tried to push hers away, and she shook her head, uncertain of whether or not he could see it. "Don't worry. I won't. I promise." He seemed placated, but uneasy. Yet he allowed her to continue her blind study. Perhaps he was simply curious as to what she was trying to do or accomplish.

Aoko closed her eyes as she went on. Even as much as she despised him, she had to admit that he was handsome, almost a work of art; clad in white, he could have been a statue of white marble, the product of a talented artist's loving hand. In his day-to-day life, he probably made girls swoon on a regular basis. But now she, too, had fallen under his spell, hadn't she? She no longer had any control over her own actions as she continued to touch him. A horrible suspicion was being confirmed beneath her hands, and suddenly, she had a desperate, desperate urge to…

Kid waited with a certain degree of trepidation as her fingers followed the line downwards again, over his nose, and up to his lips. And there they lingered again, tracing and outlining his feature as she had the rest of his face—with that same painstaking care. She seemed to be categorizing every detail of him. As though to memorize him…

Suddenly, he realized what she was doing, and jerked back, silently berating himself for being so foolish as to let her get that close—why hadn't he pushed her away at the very beginning? But Aoko grabbed onto the sides of his face again and held on. In the darkness, he could see her move—

"_Kaito…"_

His name—his true name, he realized with a jolt of panic—carried on a warm, whispered breath that Kaito felt against his own lips just before they were possessively captured by hers.

The force of her kiss was enough to push his head back against the wall, knocking his hat slightly askew on his head. He didn't even have the presence of mind to pull back, move out of her reach, push her away and tell her that she'd obviously—no, she'd _definitely_ mistaken him for someone else, no doubt about it. This was wrong. She was the daughter of the police inspector trying to capture him, and he was the infamous thief the police could never touch.

She hated him. Or she would hate him for this when it was all over.

It was wrong—this was just going to hurt her in the end.

Protests. Disclaimers. He needed to stop this, he needed to…

…he needed to kiss her back.

One gloved hand slid around her waist; the other inched up her back to her head and wove itself into her messy hair, drawing her right up against him. She let go of his face in favor of slipping her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life.

It was almost tantamount to a wordless confession, really, to kiss her back like this. She had guessed, and he had responded without intent or real thought. He was Kaitou Kid, _and_ he was returning her kiss wholeheartedly. Guilty on all charges.

She was going to hate him. As soon as they were out of there and safe, she was going to realize what she'd just uncovered. She'd grasp who—and what—he truly was, and it would hurt her. When this was over…she'd tell her father, and he would be arrested. It was all over.

…so why wasn't she pulling away? Had it not really clicked yet, that he was Kid and she was kissing him? If anything…if anything, she was trying to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. She said his name again, whispering it right against his mouth, and it sent a shudder through him, an adrenaline rush that even the most difficult heist couldn't have caused.

It felt like ages before they finally pulled away. Both immediately began sucking air in rushed gasps, still close enough that each could feel the other's breath. How long had they been like that, trapped by each other? Neither knew. But now they simply stared at each with wide, startled eyes, eyes that had adjusted enough to the darkness that they could see each other, just barely. What tiny amount of light there was reflected off her eyes and off the glass of his monocle…

Aoko spoke first. "It—it really is you…" The words weren't angry or harsh. If anything, she sounded more confused and lost than furious, like a little girl. Her hand moved back up to touch the side of his face again. "It's you…"

Kaito forced himself not to move, not wanting or able to let her go just yet. He'd just made a huge mistake—he should have pushed her away and come up with some kind of a disclaimer, and instead his response to her advance was strong enough that it even frightened him. She'd guessed, she had him dead to rights…and he didn't dare move away from her. Still, he braced himself for the impact that he was certain was imminent. The hand on his cheek was probably going to pull back and slap him hard enough to break the sound barrier. Any minute now…

But that particular impact never came.

Instead, both her arms fell limply to her sides. It was like the air rushing out of a balloon, the way she just deflated. Her head dropped to rest against his shoulder, and instead of holding her, his arms were suddenly holding her _up_, supporting her as her knees stopped cooperating. She was definitely in shock, a far cry from the fury he'd really been expecting if she ever found him out.

Reality was slipping back in, and he was remembering their surroundings. They'd been here for far too long—it was time to get out of here. Every minute they spent here was another minute that they—that Aoko was in danger.

He gave her a tiny shake. "Aoko? Aoko, wake up!"

She stirred a bit and mumbled something against his shoulder.

"Aoko, we have to go," he said, listening out into the hallway. He had remarkably good hearing, and had constantly been hearing a murmur outside, like there were people whispering relatively nearby. That sound was gone, which he could only hope meant that they could make their escape. He hadn't heard police tramping through the building yet, either—rather surprising, but then again, they were up a good enough number of floors that the cops were probably still on the stairs, if they'd gotten in at all…

He just hoped that they hadn't opened fire on the Taskforce…

Making a quick decision, he leaned Aoko back and gave her a slight shake; he could make out that her eyes were wide open…and he could see the faint reflection of what looked like tears glimmering there. "Aoko, please wake up! We have to go…" She wasn't responding.

There was no time. He tilted her sideways until her back brushed against one arm. From there, it was easy enough to sweep her up from the floor. She didn't move at all. He was getting more and more worried—she hadn't responded since the kiss, since his silent idiotic admission.

Creeping out through the door, he found the hallway to be vacant again, and he immediately headed towards the stairs. He'd done his research on this place. He almost wanted to take the elevator, but his instincts said that to do so was a very bad idea, and so the stairs it was.

It was a good thing that he was accustomed to juggling things, else he might have had difficulties handling Aoko and opening doors at the same time. But it took minimal effort, and they were heading up the stairs as fast as he could manage with her weight in his arms—she really didn't weigh very much, he noticed absently as he rounded another landing and continued upward.

"Kaito, put me down."

Aoko's voice, clear and coherent and icy cold, was startling enough to make him stop in his tracks on a landing between flights of stairs. He obediently lowered her feet to the ground, and once they were steady, he carefully let her go. She wavered only a bit, but stayed on her feet. When she looked at him, her eyes and expression were as warm and friendly as a glacier. There was the anger he'd been expecting and waiting for, along with…what was that other thing, just at the edges of the look she was giving him?

Her hands tightened into white-knuckled fists at her sides, and she took one step towards him. "You—you unbelievable—" Her words were stammered, forced through clenched teeth and finally-acquired rage. "You—"

A crash a few flights below them startled them both. He leaned over the railing to look and saw a black trench coat heading up the stairs after them. Cursing under his breath, he pulled back, grabbed Aoko's hand, and started running again, dragging her along behind him once more.

"Let me go!" she ordered.

"Do you want to get shot?" he replied, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

Her eyes had widened at that. "N-no…"

"Then keep running. They're catching up."

The stairs seemed to go on forever. They hadn't been that far from the top, had they?

But finally, they burst out onto the rooftop, closing the door quickly behind them and shooting the deadbolt home. Chances were that it wouldn't buy them a great deal of time, but at least it was something.

It was surprisingly quiet—no helicopters, which was definitely a good thing at this point in the game. Still, the echo of the continued police activity down on the street drifted up to their ears. Other than that, it was just them and the night sky looming above.

Both paused for a moment to catch their breath. Then Kid began moving towards the edge of the roof. One gloved hand opened, revealing the object of that evening's heist: a large amethyst. Still a bit in shock, Aoko followed him silently to see what he would do.

He paused at the roof's edge and looked up. "A full moon…" he whispered, raising the jewel as though offering it to the Moon Goddess herself. And he waited; Aoko was left wondering what exactly he was waiting for. But after a moment, he lowered his hands and sighed. "No. It wasn't this one either…" He shook his head and the gem vanished, probably returned to wherever he had pulled it from in the first place.

Banging on the door behind them made both whirl around to stare at it. "They're coming," Kid said flatly. With the push of a button, his famous glider had deployed, and he turned his back to her; for a split second, Aoko actually thought he was going to leave her here, until he said, "Get on."

"I—eh, what?"

"I'm going to fly us out of here," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Get on, under the glider. It should get us a good enough distance away, at least." He was already doing a mental scan over the landscape, trying to decide where the most likely landing point was.

It was on the tip of Aoko's tongue to refuse, but another bang on the door stopped that cold. If she was here when they burst through, she was as good as dead. It was either accept his help and the proffered ride…or wait here and die. Not much for options, really.

Gritting her teeth and swallowing what was left of her pride, she stomped over and obediently crawled onto his back. There was a decent amount of space under there—she had plenty of room to breathe. All she really had to do was—

"Hold on," he instructed, perching at the edge of the roof. "It's going to get windy. Don't let go."

Aoko couldn't bite back the curse this time. "No shit, Sherlock."

There was a pause before he actually _chuckled_. "Welcome back. I was getting worried."

That wasn't _quite_ the reaction she was expecting, but it was enough to make her fall into sullen silence. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could and held on for dear life. She felt him move forward, and then the ground disappeared from beneath her feet as she heard a crashing noise and shouting behind her…

And then she was falling. _They_ were falling.

And just as suddenly, the wind brushed its way through her hair. There was a pull on her whole body that sent her stomach rocketing up into her throat…and then they were soaring. Buildings were zipping by beneath her, but she wasn't falling towards them or crashing into them.

She was flying.

In spite of the whole situation—she was, after all, in the company of one of the most wanted men in the world and the man who had apparently made a two-decade-long career out of tormenting her father, and she had just been shot at by men who didn't seem to care that she wasn't involved in whatever the hell was going on—Aoko couldn't keep herself from gasping, "Oh, wow…"

Beneath her, she heard her traveling companion (as it were) chuckle. "Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

She couldn't deny it. "Yeah…" She was almost hypnotized by the thrill of flying. The wind running its coarse fingers through her hair, the adrenaline rush of skimming over the buildings, and the overwhelming beauty of it all. To see the world like this was amazing…to see it with _him_ was something that could never be matched, she realized.

Even though he had lied to her and broken her trust…she had kissed him in that closet without hesitation and without really knowing why. There was something she held very close to her chest, and it was something that her heart was very hesitant to let go of so easily.

Aoko continued to watch as the landscape below flew by. It was addictive—this had to be what magic felt like. It had to be. And some part of her mind told her that maybe this was part of the reason he did what he did: to have a few moments like this of freedom from everything, including gravity.

All too soon, he was speaking to her again. "That's where we're going to land. It'll be just a second, so hold on," he instructed. Instinctively, she tightened her arms around his waist and squeezed her eyes shut. Her feet suddenly hit what felt like solid ground, and they nearly tripped over each other as both tried to slow the momentum. Eventually, they came to a skidding halt with no casualties.

Aoko slid out from under the glider and waited while he…well, put it away wasn't the best or right term for what he did. It deflated and went away, reverting back to a normal cape. Or at least as normal as a cape could be, she supposed.

"Follow me," he gestured; he strolled to the edge of the roof, swung a leg over, and started climbing down to an alleyway below. It seemed to her like he was doing some serious acrobatics to make it safely to the ground below. When he was safe on the pavement, he looked up at her expectantly. "Come on. It's okay. This is the easiest way down."

Aoko hesitated for only a moment. _It's Kaito. It's just Kaito, _she tried to tell herself, following his lead and sliding down onto the lower level of the roof, grabbing onto the drainpipe and feeling insanely awkward as she did so; she had none of his grace. _It's just Kaito…he's Kid. He's a criminal, but he's still Kaito, right? He wouldn't let me get hurt…_

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to her. _I know who he is! I could turn him in! I could tell Dad and he'd be arrested— _Her thought was cut off as she reached out for a handhold…and her fingers closed around empty air. She was falling again, and this time there was no glider to carry her into flight. The drop was much less in terms of distance to the ground, but still…

She heard a voice call her name—and then something warm was under her and there was a jolt as they both hit the ground. Kid (Kaito, she reminded herself) landed on his feet, and immediately sat back to further cushion the impact, winding up right on top of his cape. She wound up sprawled across his lap in what could only be called an awkward position.

Shaking only slightly (how many more heart attacks could one person endure in a night, she wondered), she looked up at the face shadowed further by the hat brim. "You…saved me."

"What else would I do?" he said; he sounded surprised. "Let you go splat?"

"Well, it certainly would have taken care of your problem," she said, perhaps a bit more bitterly than she'd intended. Remembering her current position, she quickly pushed herself up to sit back on her knees. Suddenly she was cold, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Problem?" he asked. His tone had changed from startled to confused. He stood up, gave himself a quick dusting, and offered her a hand up. "What problem is that?"

"I know who you are," she glared at him, not taking his hand.

There was a beat, and then he seemed to get it. "You thought I would just…you really thought—" he stumbled back a step, putting one hand to his forehead. His voice had gone up about half an octave in pitch; he sounded stunned, incredulous. "You actually thought I would…Aoko, I can't believe you!"

Watching him try to process the idea, Aoko suddenly felt guilty. It had been a stupid thought, she realized. Kid or not, Kaito was her friend and had been for so long. He wouldn't just turn on her because she'd stumbled across something she wasn't supposed to. And wasn't Kid's first rule No One Gets Hurt?

"Kaito, I…I'm sorry…" she said softly, rising to her feet. It seemed so pitiful to say it now.

To her open amazement, he stopped. He stared at her for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "I guess you really don't have much reason to trust me right now, do you? You said it yourself, you know who I am. If I were you, I wouldn't—MMPH!" His rant was cut off when Aoko crossed the short distance between them, grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down to her, and kissed him again.

She pulled back quickly, tears shining in her eyes. Almost by habit now, her fingers skimmed over the line of his face before releasing him and stepping back. It was strange—he was the criminal, and yet she felt as though she was the one awaiting judgment.

After a long, quiet moment, Kaito reached out and took her hand. "Come on. I've got a base near here. It's not too far." He started to walk, and she followed him dutifully through the darkness of the back alleys, wondering where they were going.

Finally, he stopped and turned to her, releasing her hand. "Wait here," he instructed, disappearing through a narrow opening in the wall, nearly invisible if one wasn't specifically looking for it. She could only imagine how small the room behind that door must have been.

Aoko waited silently for him to emerge, but she was not still. She paced nervously, walking back and forth, pausing every few steps to glance over and see if he'd emerged from his little hideout. The seconds were so drawn out right now, she could barely stand it. But finally, after eons and eons had passed, she heard a scrape and whirled around.

He had reappeared, but it was no longer as Kaitou Kid. The suit, tie, cape, hat, and that damned monocle had vanished as easily as any prop in a magician's spell, leaving only ripped jeans and a dark sweatshirt. Kid had disappeared, leaving only Kaito behind to handle whatever was coming next.

The minute she saw him, she realized that she couldn't read him at all. He'd always had that mask he wore, that invisible screen to keep his real thoughts and feelings away from the rest of the world. Still, she'd known him for most of her life; she knew him better than most, and so had always been able to glean at least some of what was going on behind that façade. Now…there was nothing. The mask was clamped down tightly enough to shut even her out.

She took that as a sign that he was either nervous or frightened.

He was silent a moment before he asked, "What now?"

"I want to know," she said without hesitation. That was really what she wanted right now—she wanted the story. All of it. Only then could she make a decision about what she was going to do. There was a small corner of her conscience that kept reminding her that he had probably saved her life tonight, and that might have been what was holding her back from immediately going in search of a phone. If nothing else, she at least owed him the courtesy of an explanation.

"Aoko—"

"Don't 'Aoko' me, Kaito," she said, feeling a bit of her confidence returning. "You've got some major explaining to do. I want the entire story right now!" She stomped her foot to accent her point, like a child demanding something she had been told she couldn't have. That's really what she felt like.

"…I'm not sure you want to know," Kaito said softly. "It's not pleasant."

"Please. Tell me," she said. She was begging now, and she knew it and hated it, but she had to know the whole story before she decided what she was going to do. There had to be a reason that Kaito would do this…she really wasn't angry, and that surprised her. She was hurt, confused, and no little frightened. But she was unable to summon any of the anger she'd always felt towards her father's nemesis.

He fidgeted the tiniest bit. "It's a very long story."

"…would you tell me?" she asked quietly, half-afraid that he would say no. "Tell me the truth." One hand unconsciously slipped to her arm, to the place where the bullet had grazed her; she felt the makeshift bandage he had fashioned for her from magician's scarves, remembered how that whole awful thing had felt, and silently resolved to hear him out before deciding what to do.

Kaito's back remained to her for a moment, just long enough for her to think that he'd completely rejected her and her plea for the truth; the very thought nearly broke her heart. Kaitou Kid or not, he was still one of her closest friends, and rejection on any level hurt. But just before the sob rising in her throat could escape, he turned and walked straight to her, arms outstretched. His hands found their way to her shoulders, and he bent his head a tiny bit to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Kaito?" she whispered, ignoring the warm feeling fluttering in her stomach at the contact.

"Come on—not here," he said, walking past her and catching her hand as he did so. She was led back along through whatever secret alleyway they had initially come through, and in a surprisingly short time they were back on the sidewalk, two people in the midst of many. No one seemed to notice them.

Aoko continued to follow, not quite sure where he was taking her. But she was surprised when he led her to a small café and walked inside, gesturing for her to follow him. In short order, they were seated with steaming drinks in front of them. Nestled into the safety of a corner booth, they could talk with little risk of being overheard.

Kaito blew on his hot drink in an attempt to cool it a bit before taking a sip. He lowered the cup to the tabletop again and sighed. Aoko waited patiently for him to reassemble his thoughts, uncertain as to what story was about to be dropped into her lap.

"I want you to hear me out," he said, keeping his focus on the mug in front of him. "You said you wanted to hear this, so I'm going to tell you. I want you…I guess I hope you'll try to understand. After that…well, if you want to call your father and turn me in, that's up to you. I won't blame you at all." He took a shaky breath; she had never seen him so unnerved. "I'll understand if you do. I guess I always figured that if it came down to me or your father, I'd lose."

"I want to know all the facts before I make any decisions," Aoko said firmly, with a good deal more confidence than she really felt. In truth, she was worried. He seemed so tired, and the look she had seen in his eyes…she hadn't seen that look since the day of his father's funeral. "So start talking."

He was quiet again, long enough for her to wonder if he'd changed his mind. But finally, Kaito raised his eyes to meet her gaze squarely, and began to tell his story in a calm, even voice, "It all started a long time ago, before we were born. It started with my father…"

**_-o- _**

Sensei wandered the room, examining the students' work. They'd been working with their partners on their sculptures for several days now, and the projects were in varying stages of completion. Some were excellent, some were good, some were not-so-good, and some were obviously only taking an art class because they'd been forced into it, but were nonetheless giving it the good ol' college try.

Finally, near the end of the period, she reached the last workstation. Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko were chatting animatedly while Kuroba seemed to be putting the final touches on his work; a second, apparently finished sculpture was sitting beside Aoko's elbow. As Sensei approached, he sat back in his chair and smiled in apparent satisfaction.

The teacher peered over their shoulders at the two finished clay sculptures, and her jaw nearly dropped. "These are incredible!" she admitted, leaning in for a closer examination. "Nakamori-san, this looks just like him!" She pointed at the form of Kaito's head—it was Kaito, right down to the messy hair and big, mischievous smile. "And Kuroba-kun…it's a perfect likeness!" Aoko's face smiled back at her two times over, every detail exactly the same.

"Thank you!" both chimed.

Straightening up, Sensei smiled down at them. "I think you both put a lot of love into these works." She'd heard all the rumors about these two—everyone knew, be they student or faculty—and it was rather adorable to see simultaneous blushes creep across their faces. She chuckled and headed back towards the front of the room. It was almost time to start cleaning up.

Kaito leaned forward and regarded the two art pieces with a critical eye. "I think they're kind of creepy, really" he said finally. Then he grinned and pointed, "Have you seen your head today? I have."

Aoko leaned over to give him a light slap on the arm to quiet him. "Hush, you."

He caught her hand and grinned. "Mine's freaky. Yours…well, it looks just like you."

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't being insulted. In fact, Kaito's face had acquired a deeper pinkish hue. Once she grasped what he was really saying, she returned the smile and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. "Yeah. A real piece of work."

* * *

**PS.** _And we've reached the halfway point! Twenty down, and twenty to go. YAY! A nice long one, too—the longest one I've written for this challenge thus far, clocking in at just under eight thousand words. All in all, I'm relatively happy with how this came out. Almost veered off in entirely new directions a few times, but it stayed more or less on course. That, and it kept going and going…it wasn't supposed to be this long, but the plunnie kept growing! _

_This story…I actually had the idea for the random scene a while ago, of Aoko realizing that Kaito is KID by touching his face and recognizing his features. It kinda got shoved in the Junk Drawer section of my mind. Then I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and it just went BOOM. I had to use it as the halfway point of the challenge because I like the idea so much._

_I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. A hundred thanks to all who have read and reviewed thus far. I sincerely hope you'll stick with me for the next twenty stories. See you next time. Thank you—much love, all! _


	21. Fallen Angel

**Title: **Fallen Angel  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#17—black wings; wings  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Fallen angels have black wings. Did you know that?

* * *

It was like looking at a stranger, he thought as he watched the nervous figure on the other side of the prison bars. It would have been amusing if the situation wasn't so serious. She would take a step towards him and open her mouth as though to say something, then apparently decide against it and move back against the opposing wall.

Finally, enough was enough. He rose and walked across his cell—it took merely a few steps to cross the entire breadth of the tiny block—and reached out with one hand, wrapping his fingers around the bars there. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said, gesturing towards the tiny room behind him.

That seemed to decide her, and she finally walked right up to the cell door. "You're lucky you're on the other side of the bars," Aoko glowered. "Or else I'd be able to kill you."

"I guess that works out well for both of us," he nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Aoko hesitated before blurting out, "I hate you."

Kaito stared at her for a moment, then smiled and shook his head slowly. "No, you don't," he said, his tone oddly gentle. "If you did, you wouldn't be here at all. You're angry, and our friendship is probably over, but I don't believe that you really hate me."

"You're a horrible person." She seemed genuinely at a loss for what to say to him, and so resorted to the most base of insults so as not to be standing there gaping like an idiot. It was rather odd, considering that she had come here to see him of her own free will, for a reason she had not yet disclosed. "You think you know so much about me?"

"Actually, I know more about you than you think. And you certainly know a lot about me, Aoko, but let me tell you something about myself that I don't think you know. Before he died, my father taught me something called Poker Face," Kaito said, leaning his forearms on the bars and resting his weight against them as he relayed his father's immortal creed. "No matter the cards you hold, be they good or bad, never let anyone know. Have complete control over yourself, your emotions, and let no one see anything you don't want them to. That is Poker Face."

"I don't think you have emotions," Aoko snapped. "You're heartless."

His strange half-smile never faltered. "Perhaps. But would you like to know something else that's funny? My name. Kuroba. Black feather," he actually chuckled at that point, as if the idea was really that amusing to him. "Isn't it just incredibly ironic?"

"How is that ironic?"

"Because," he held her gaze squarely, "fallen angels have black wings. Did you know that? They do." He nodded slightly to emphasize his point, still smirking. "Fallen angels have black wings, Aoko. And they were never meant to cry."

"Fallen angel?" she snorted. "Is that what you are?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" he held out his arms in a wide gesture towards the jail around them.

"You're in prison," she pointed out. "How low the mighty have fallen."

"Perhaps you'd prefer to speak face to face?" he said. There was a soft clank as he effortlessly opened the cell door—which by all accounts _should_ have been locked, but he had never really been one for rules—and stepped past them, closing the door neatly behind him.

Aoko gasped and jumped back; her mouth dropped open to scream. But before she could make a sound, a hand clapped over her mouth and stifled the sound to more of a squeak. How in the world had Kaito moved that fast, anyway? But here he was, silencing her and pinning her firmly against the wall, both physically and with that all-knowing gaze of his.

Even now, she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were still so blue.

"Did you really think I would hurt you?" he said, probably more bitterly than he'd intended. He released her and stepped back, shaking his head. "I'd like to think that you'd at least give me that much credit, Aoko." Kaito turned and opened the prison door, escorting himself right back into his cell. It was ridiculous, really, how easy these things were to get in and out of.

Still slumped against the wall, she let out a shuddering breath and kept her eyes on the floor. She had to stay steady, in spite of his remarkable ability to rip through her defenses, tear her supports away from her, and leave her teetering so far off-balance that it was a wonder she still had any sort of handle left on anything at all. Even now, at their darkest hour, he could still do that to her.

And now, it was like he was _trying_ to drive her away. She'd never seen this side of him before. He had been distant before, but there had always been smiles and jokes and laughter. Now there was this cold, almost bitter person. That mask—he had called it Poker Face—was clamped down, locking even her out.

Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "I don't know you," she said, appalled that it came out as a choked sob. "I don't know you at all…" The wall was really the only thing supporting her right then.

There was a long pause after that, and then Kaito spoke. "Why did you come here, Aoko?" he asked softly. For the first time since this awful encounter began, it was his turn to sound uncertain. Truth be told, he really hadn't expected to see her again, save perhaps for at his trial; he figured his arrest two nights before had left their friendship in irreparable tatters.

Aoko shook her head and looked up at him; somehow, he knew it was for the last time. Her eyes were shimmering with angry tears that she refused to shed. Stubborn to a fault, right up to the very last. "Goodbye, Kaito." She turned and walked slowly from the prison block. And she didn't look back.

It was for the best, he reflected. Cut the ties now, and just end it. Then he could disappear—as he'd just demonstrated to Aoko, the police were truly fools if they thought this place could hold him any longer than he consented to be held. Yes, it would hurt her, but…he hoped that doing it that way would help her move past it faster. It was definitely for the best.

Still standing at the door, leaning against the bars and thinking, a strange thing happened to Kaito. As he watched Aoko leave, he felt something on his face. Raising one hand to brush at it, he quickly realized what it was, and immediately wiped it away, eradicating any trace of its existence.

After all, fallen angels were never meant to cry.

* * *

**PS.** _This all came about because I was lying in bed one night, and that line popped into my head: "Fallen angels have black wings. And they were never meant to cry." The rest of the story grew from there. The plunnies for this challenge are biting like mad! WHEE! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest edition, written while I was hanging out at ICDA. Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love!_

_Also, all buildings should be required by law to have air conditioning x.x_


	22. Fathers of Fathers

**Title: **Fathers of Fathers  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#4—darkness in my heart  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **She said they were a gift from her grandfather.

* * *

All in all, Kaito reflected, life was sweet. 

He was married to the love of his life—mop chases and all. He truly had followed in his father's footsteps onto the world stage as an accomplished magician and performer; in fact, he'd just finished a tour of Europe and come home…to find Aoko waiting for him with a good-natured list of chores (and a kiss, of course), and Aya-chan waiting to tackle her father with the biggest hug a four-year-old could muster up. He had a family he adored, a career he loved, a home to return to…life was more or less wonderful.

But at the moment, there was nothing to do but relax. It was for this reason that he found himself sitting on the couch, watching his young daughter play on the floor…practicing her juggling. Aoko walked into the room and stood behind him with her arms around his neck. It was a perfect family picture.

After a minute, though, he realized that she wasn't working with the little set of juggling balls he'd gotten her as a present. These were a bit smaller, and where the balls had been blue and red, these seemed to be a shimmering iridescent. Very pretty…except he had no idea where she'd gotten them.

"Aoko," he leaned back to whisper to his wife, "did you give her those?"

She shook her head. "No, I thought you did."

Now bewildered and no little concerned, he got up and moved to sit on the floor beside his daughter. This wasn't out of the ordinary—he was a doting father, after all—and so she just smiled and said, "Hi, Daddy!" That was enough to momentarily break her concentration, and the objects she'd been working with dropped into her hands and to the carpet beside her.

"Aya-chan, where did you get those?" he asked, picking up one of the small stones for closer examination. They were just what they appeared to be: small jugging stones, the perfect size for a four year old's hands. She was already fairly good at it; it could never be said that the girl wasn't a Kuroba. Aoko swore up and down that she was already her father's daughter…and she would never forgive him for it.

"Grandpa gave them to me," she said, starting another round of juggling the stones minus the one sitting in her father's palm. "On my birthday. He said to keep practicin' and stuff."

Aoko had moved up behind them and stooped to speak to her daughter. "Aya-chan, Grandpa didn't give you those for your birthday. He gave you those books about magic because you wanted to learn, remember? We read them to you." They remembered well the squeals of delight upon the opening of _that_ particular present. The gruff Inspector worshipped his first grandchild.

Aya shook her head fervently. "No—other grandpa!"

Kaito felt something inside him go icy cold. "You only have one grandfather."

"Nuh-uh!" she said in the typical manner of a young child. "I have two. Other Grandpa just doesn't come to play very much." That last was said rather sadly. "He knows lots of fun stuff."

Behind him, Kaito heard Aoko gasp. Fighting to keep himself in careful check (Poker Face, he reminded himself—don't forget Poker Face, and don't scare your daughter), he tried again. "When does…your other grandpa come to play? What kind of fun stuff does he know? Did he tell you his name?"

"His name's Grandpa!" Aya said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He comes to play sometimes at night after I get tucked in. I showed him how Daddy taught me to juggle—Grandpa said I'm really, _really_ good at it, too. And I let him play with Hikaru." Hikaru was Aya's favorite toy, a stuffed bunny rabbit that she couldn't sleep without. "He knows lots of magic stuff, and he tells funny stories with lots of funny voices." There was a pause before she added the kicker, unintentionally twisting a knife of ice in her father's chest. "He's like Daddy!"

Kaito felt faint. Aoko touched his shoulder, and he silently thanked his lucky stars that he had her. It was enough to keep him steady as he asked, "Aya-chan…how many times has he come to visit you?"

"Not a lot," she said, tossing the juggling stones from hand to hand. "Sometimes Grandpa doesn't even play. He just sits and talks to me and stuff. I wish he'd come over and play more. I like him!"

Apparently deciding that the conversation had gone on long enough, she turned her attention back to her juggling stones—the gift from her mysterious grandfather—and went back to practicing, leaving her stunned parents to retreat to another room for a conference.

_**-o-**_

"I don't understand," Kaito murmured. One hand slid over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger; he had a headache. "I just don't understand. If Aya-chan is telling the truth—and either she is or she _believes_ she is—then…" He trailed off.

Aoko's hand was cool on his forehead. They were on the couch: she was sitting at one end, and he was lying out on his back, his head pillowed comfortably in her lap, her hand gently brushing over his hair. Again, she was his steady pillar, and he again found himself thanking every deity he could think of that he'd married her. They'd really grown up since their high school days. "Maybe it's just her imagination?"

"She seems so sure about it…" he sighed, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the soothing feel of her touch. He was slowly realizing that he wasn't really bothered by the idea that his father might be visiting Aya at night. He was Grandpa, after all. That wasn't what was eating at him. No, the shadow that clawed at his insides when he thought about it was something else…

"She's also four years old, and has quite an imagination. Now, it's almost dinnertime," Aoko said, dipping her head to plant a kiss on his forehead. She carefully eased out from under him, letting his head fall back onto the couch cushions. "Are you going to be all right, or do I have to go get a mop?"

He had to chuckle at that mental image. "Been a while since we've had a mop chase. Shouldn't we be setting a good example for our daughter? She's at a very impressionable age, you know."

"You're walking bad example," Aoko replied. "If anything, I should be training her for when she's a teenager." She stood up." I'm going to make dinner. And hey—don't think about it so much. I'm sure she's just imagining things, or she was dreaming." With that, she was gone in search of food for her family.

He smiled slightly as she left. She was still the fiery, feisty woman he'd married, but when the occasion called for it, she had a practical streak in her a mile wide. He vaguely wondered if it was a 'mom thing.' But now he was alone to speculate as to whether or not something was going on with his child.

Yet in spite of his tattered, jumbled thoughts, he felt himself beginning to nod off. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? Still, he let his head lull limply to the side. Maybe a quick nap before dinner would make him feel better, or at least chase away some of the ache echoing deep in his chest…

_**-o-**_

It was like an image from the past, something from a photograph. Kaito was standing in the doorway of a room obviously decorated as a nursery. There was a crib in the center of the room with a tiny form curled inside, sound asleep. He recognized the scene instantly: this was Aya-chan's nursery, decorated as it had been when they'd brought her home from the hospital. The sky beyond the window was darkened; it was nighttime.

What made him freeze was the figure standing beside the crib, looking down into it. The person's back was to Kaito, but it made no difference. He knew instinctively who was standing there, and it made something inside him turn dark and icy.

With slow, uncertain steps, he walked into the room, stopping just behind the person. He opened his mouth to speak, then faltered, swallowed hard, and tried again, this time managing a whispered, "Dad?"

The person turned, and Kaito found himself staring into a face he had only seen in photographs and memories for the last seventeen years: his father, the late Kuroba Toichi…who was watching him with a slight smile. "Kaito." He turned his head back to the crib.

Kaito followed his gaze, and wasn't surprised to see Aya-chan curled there, just as she had been as an infant when they'd finally let her start sleeping in her own room. She'd spent her first few weeks at home in a cradle in her parents' room; they were new parents, after all, and reluctant to let their pride and joy too far away at first. With those same slow steps, he joined his father beside the crib; for a moment, neither of them spoke, but simply looked at the little girl.

"So what do you think?" Kaito asked. The silence wasn't tense, but it was making him nervous.

"Ya done good," Toichi chuckled, both at the question and at his son's responding blush. He let his arms rest on the edge of the bars. "She'll be a real beauty when she grows up."

"She looks just like her mother," Kaito nodded, not even bothering to try and hide the affection in his voice. "But when push comes to shove, she's her father's daughter through and through, and Aoko swears that she will never forgive me for it."

Toichi laughed again. "I think she already knows that she's Daddy's girl."

Kaito imitated his father's pose and leaned on the crib. "Did she tell you that?"

"She did. She loves to tell me all about you and the things you teach her."

There was another silent moment.

"Why Aya-chan?" Kaito said suddenly. He hadn't really meant for it to pop out like that. But before he'd had the presence of mind to stop himself, he heard himself speak. Meanwhile, the figure in the crib was growing. It was like watching a time-lapse video on fast-forward. He could see her growing; with each second, the newborn inched closer to the four-year-old girl she was now.

Toichi looked blank. "What do you mean?"

"I understand why you come to see her," Kaito went on; the words were just pouring out of him in a rush. "She's your granddaughter. But…why just Aya-chan? Why didn't you…" He finally reined himself in, regained control over his mouth, and fell silent, turning his gaze back to the crib.

Toichi was silent, waiting for his son to finish. He seemed to understand perfectly, and yet…

Finally, Kaito turned his head to look away and let the last of it out. "Why didn't you come check in on me? I…I missed you. A lot. And what about Mom? She missed you, too." It sounded so bitter to his own ears. Even after all this time, he really was such a whiny child. There were a few more things sitting on the tip of his tongue, horrible things that he couldn't bring himself to say. "Why, Dad? Why?"

There was a pregnant pause, enough time for all those awful, lonely memories to flash through his head, a tragic movie on fast-forward. Nine years old, attending a funeral that no child his age should have ever had to suffer through. The realization that his father was really gone for good.

Eleven years old, listening to two of the other boys in his class talk about going to a big baseball game that coming weekend with their fathers and which players were the absolute best. Burying his face in a book and trying desperately not to think about his own father.

Fourteen years old, things are starting to change and boys are starting to grow up. No father there to talk to about the tough stuff. Swallowing everything and hiding it behind the most important thing Dad had left to him: the mask of Poker Face.

Seventeen years old, finding out a little secret that would change his life forever. The truth about why his father wasn't there—that he'd been taken from them by another person—and the comprehension as to just how deep Kaitou Kid's secret life really ran…he hung his head as though ashamed, and waited for the answer that would inevitably come.

"Kaito…" the sad smile was evident in Toichi's voice, "…what makes you think I didn't?"

He looked up at his father with wide eyes. "But…but…" He stammered, then sighed, looking down again. "You never let me see you," Kaito said, though it wasn't so much accusatory as sad. "You let Aya-chan see you."

"Aya-chan wasn't supposed to see me," Toichi's smile was a bit sheepish. "When you were that age, we'd come to check on you—but we had to be ready to drop to the floor because if you saw us, you wouldn't go back to sleep. And your little head could pop up faster than a cobra's, I swear. I forgot to take that into consideration, and…well, she saw me. Curious little thing, isn't she? Wanted to know everything, so…" He sighed. "Can you blame me, Kaito? Can you blame me for wanting to spend what little time I could with my granddaughter?"

"I already said I didn't. I guess I don't understand why you'd want to spend some time with your granddaughter, but not with your son." This time, there was no mistaking the bitterness.

Dad sighed. "Kaito, it's just…it's hard to explain."

"Try. Please."

"You remind me of myself," Toichi said wryly. "I…was afraid."

That definitely wasn't the answer Kaito had been expecting, and he openly gaped.

Toichi went on. "I just vanished on you like that. It hurt to watch you and your mother after that. I wasn't sure if it would help you to see me and talk to me, knowing that I was dead and couldn't really be there for you, or if you would resent me, especially when you found out the whole truth…" He chuckled, a sad, humorless laugh. "To be perfectly blunt, I chickened out. Sad, isn't it?"

Kaito's arms dropped limply to his sides. He turned his eyes back to the child in the crib, who had grown from a newborn to an infant to a toddler to a four-year-old girl, sound asleep. His gaze softened before shifting back up to his father, who waited silently for judgment.

There was a tug; Kaito realized that he was waking up. There was no time left, no time to be angry or hurt or bitter. This was already far too short a moment and it was ending and there was still so much left that he needed to say…

Taking advantage of a need he had buried so many years ago, he lunged forward. Dad seemed to know what was coming and what was needed, and caught him. And for the first time since he was eight years old…Kaito hugged his father.

It couldn't last long; the dream was ending. But Kaito felt his carefully-crafted mask crack just a bit as he murmured into Dad's shoulder. "Don't hide anymore, dammit. I miss you…"

_I miss you too…_

The reply was lost to the darkness.

_**-o-**_

"Daddy?"

Kaito's eyes snapped open to find a pair of wide blue eyes (so like his own) peering at him inquisitively. "W-what?" he shook his head, trying to wake up. "What happened?" He was fighting to remember, grasping at the last faint strands of a dream. His father…what in the world…focus. Aya was demanding his attention. Focus on the offspring now, panic later.

It was actually kind of difficult to not pay attention to his daughter at the moment, though. Aya was sitting on his stomach and poking him in the forehead. "You were snoring!" she giggled.

"I most certainly was not!" Kaito protested. He sat up, reaching out with both hands to catch his daughter before she tumbled backwards to the couch cushions. She squealed in delight, which turned to a scream of laughter as she found herself being tickled before he scooped her up, slung her over his shoulder and headed into the kitchen, where the wonderful smells indicated that there would soon be food.

"What are you two doing?" Aoko glanced up as the rest of her family joined her.

"Daddy snores!" Aya announced with a squeal of laughter, squirming and waving her arms from her precarious perch on his shoulder. "And he sounds like this!" She attempted the most outrageous snoring sound she could muster up—it sounded extremely odd, to say the least.

"I do not!" Kaito said.

"Actually, you do. But that's all right," Aoko said airily, reaching to rescue her daughter from Daddy's evil clutches. In a moment, the four-year-old was scampering towards the table.

Kaito pouted. "This is a conspiracy…"

Her expression softened once their child was out of immediate earshot. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh…yeah. I'm fine," he shrugged noncommittally.

She looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, feeling a slight smile inch its way across his face. "Let's just say that things have been worked out." He watched Aya run around the kitchen with her arms straight out, making zooming airplane noises, and his smile widened. "Definitely okay."

"…did something happen?" Aoko asked.

"Maybe," Kaito said. "I'll tell you later."

"Kaito—" she started, but was cut off when he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her. It wasn't long, but it was enough to take her breath away. When she pulled back, she looked up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "Kaito…" she said his name again, breathlessly this time.

There was a faint pink color painting his cheeks to match hers; his hands were on her forearms to keep her close as he leaned forward to let his forehead rest against hers. "Aoko, I know I don't tell you this often enough, but…I love you." There was never enough time to say all the things one needed to say…best to get as much of it out in the open while that time was still there.

Aoko smiled. "I know. Even if you don't say it. And I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him this time. It was such a sweet moment that they both forgot about something very important. Until…

"EWW!" Aya-chan grimaced, wrinkling her nose at the display.

Kaito turned a light Look on his daughter…and then chased her merrily around the dining room table a few times while Aoko laughed at them both and went back to her dinner preparations.

_**-o-**_

Aoko was lost to the innocence of slumber. Aya-chan was cuddled beside her mother, a small stuffed bunny (her beloved Hikaru) nestled possessively beneath one small arm; her other hand was by her face, her thumb dangling precariously from her mouth. She'd crawled into bed with her parents not long before—not an unusual occurrence.

Kaito was still awake, watching his wife and daughter sleep. Seeing them like that just drove home exactly how much Aya looked like her mother, right down to the way they were breathing in unison and the way that one stray little lock of brown hair dangled down over their foreheads.

Aya was going to break hearts someday—there was absolutely zero doubt of that. But for now, Daddy was perfectly content to be the one and only man in her life. And when that day came, that some boy came to take her away, he'd handle it like any other sensible father.

A trap-door in the front porch would do nicely. Possibly leading to a shark tank.

Smiling to himself at the thought, he pulled the blanket a little closer around himself and snuggled a little closer to Aya-chan. He usually didn't stay up this late, but sometimes it was nice to just watch his family when he was unhindered. He'd learned the hard way that one never knew when one might lose it all.

That led his thoughts back to the events of earlier—that dream, and the conversation within it. To talk to his father again, even if it wasn't technically real…

What he'd said was true—he really hadn't realized exactly how much he still missed his father until he'd come face-to-face with the man in the realm of sleep-induced fantasy. It was just that tiny spot of darkness deep within him that hadn't let go, and he'd been unaware of it.

Things seemed a bit lighter now. It was such a relief, to just get it off his chest and let it out…

The thought trailed off and was punctuated by a yawn. It was late. He needed to sleep.

But just before he closed his eyes, Kaito could have sworn he saw a shadow flit by the door. The previous night, such a thing might have alarmed him if he hadn't just written it off as the product of an exhausted mind coupled with a rampant imagination.

Now…

He simply smiled and closed his eyes to follow his family to Dreamland.

**_

* * *

_  
PS.** _Another of those ideas I've had for ages and ages and finally decided to get down on paper so I could get it out of my head. **Fyliwion**, this is for you. You requested something with Kaito and "pretty much anything except angst," so here ya go, dear. Also, thanks to **Fyliwion, Jeva, fd**, and **sapphirestars** for their input (when I gave them a sneak peek!) There are lyrics on the LJ version, featuring a song from the musical Closer Than Ever called "Fathers of Fathers," used without permission. _

_ Also, I'm officially in love with Aya-chan. I grew rather attached to my Little Plot Device :) Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love! And Jeva, just for you…_

_**---**  
_

A sound caught Kaito's ear, loud enough to snag his attention, but not loud enough to wake up his family. He glanced back over his shoulder at the source of the noise—the door to the closet had opened. After studying the scene for a few seconds, he sighed and rolled back over. "Dad, get out of my closet."

A shadow-head poked out through the open closet door. "No."


	23. Trapped

**Title: **Trapped  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#36—don't worry, I'll always be by your side  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Why do you have that effect on me?

* * *

"_Kuroba-kun."_

_The voice came over his shoulder, and he nearly jumped. "Koizumi…"_

_The crimson-haired sorceress leaned down so that her cheek was almost brushing his. She wore that constant, knowing smile. "I think you need help." She went on, cutting him off before he could protest. "Don't worry. You'll have some help before the day is out." She smirked, straightened up, and breezed on her way towards her desk, leaving him to wonder exactly what was going on._

_**-o-**_

Everyone else had already vacated the classroom; only Kaito and Aoko remained behind. They would have been out the door with the rest of their classmates, but the handle on Aoko's school satchel had mysteriously snapped when she picked it up; its contents had wound up spilled across the tile floor. By the time she'd gathered all of her things up once again, the rest of the class was gone.

As Kaito passed her the last notebook, he suddenly tensed. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I felt something," he said, looking around. "The hair on the back of my neck just stood up. It's really weird…" He paused, then shrugged. "Eh, must've been my imagination. Got your stuff?"

"Yup, I think we're good," she walked past him to the door and tugged on it…and nearly went flat on her face when the door didn't slide open as it usually. She hadn't expected it to be locked. "What in the world?" She started tugging on the door frantically. "It's…locked."

"How could it be locked?" Kaito asked, trailing off a bit at the end.

Aoko could have sworn she heard him mutter '_Koizumi…'_ under his breath, but she wasn't sure. She simply focused on the door and the fact that it would not open and how frustrating it was and how she was trapped in a classroom with Kaito, and…and…

He watched her struggle with the door for a moment longer before cocking his head to one side and asking, "You seem awfully desperate to get away. Is it because of me? Am I really that terrifying?"

She didn't look away from the door handle, nor did she really think before she answered him. "Not in the way you think, smart guy." There was a pause when she realized just what she'd said.

"I'm hurt, Aoko. Truly. Right here," he pouted and pointed to his heart for emphasis.

Aoko paused in her struggles to glare at him. "Oh, knock it off. It's not that."

"Oh?" he wormed right up next to her. "Then what is it, 'xactly?"

She knew that there was no way he would possibly miss the way her hands suddenly start shaking with nerves; he always knew, and it was infuriating. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be attacking that door like it kicked your dog or something. What's the matter—are you afraid of my unmatched wit and charm?" he asked with a broad smile.

"T-that's not it!" Aoko protested, feeling herself blush; privately, she did have to admit that he was very charming. But she couldn't tell him that—his ego didn't need the feeding.

Panic. Panic was starting to rise. She had to get out of there…

Between her frustration with the door and her panic and nervousness at dealing with Kaito, Aoko did something which she immediately realized was incredibly stupid: she punched the door. The door was quite unaffected; the same couldn't be said for her hand, however. She recoiled, clutching at her injured hand and pulling it against her stomach. The pressure helped stave off some of the pain, but it still hurt. "Oww, dammit…that was really dumb…"

Beside her, she heard Kaito mutter, "Idiot."

Her face was burning a bright scarlet with shame. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any more foolish, he had to open his mouth and put his two cents in. And her hand was killing her to boot, this just was _not_ her day…

Something touched her injured hand softly and pulled it out into the open. She watched silently as Kaito produced a couple of magician's scarves from nowhere and went about wrapping her hand with far more gentleness than she usually expected from him. "Now, Aoko—what in the world did you do that for?"

Aoko sighed. Maybe she could get away just telling part of the truth. "I'm…I'm just frustrated."

"About what?" he asked quietly, winding the scarves around her palm.

"…things," she finally said lamely after grappling for a few seconds.

He smiled up at her. "Ah, things. Yes, they can be quite a trying subject." He knotted the scarves against the back of her hand, finishing her makeshift bandage. It really shouldn't have made her hand hurt any less, but somehow the pain was receding. Could it really be magic? She had to wonder sometimes.

She couldn't bring herself to smile back; she simply shook her head. "You just don't get it."

His look turned sympathetic. "Maybe I would if you tell me?"

"No, no. I don't think so," Aoko shook her head again, this time more fervently, before looking down at her bandage and sighing, "I don't think so. You won't like it."

"Try me."

"Kaito, please—"

"Tell me."

Aoko hesitated, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. He was giving her such an encouraging look. Damn that aura he had about him, that feeling he gave off that made you want to tell him everything, share all your dark secrets. She had to resist that, if only to protect their friendship.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. You're probably better off not knowing."

His expression fell a little when she again refused to tell him. But at her last words, his expression grew concerned, his eyes clouded. "Better off not knowing…Aoko, is something _really_ wrong? Are you all right?" He almost looked scared, as if he thought there was really something to be afraid of.

"No—it's nothing bad! Nothing like that!" she said quickly. "At least, I don't think it's anything bad like you're thinking. It's just…" she turned her head to look away, "I don't know how you'll take it."

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "you'll never know if you don't tell me."

"But if I tell you and you get upset—"

"Aoko, I promise," he silenced her, surprising her by reaching out with one hand to touch her cheek. "I promise I'll stay here and listen to you. It's up to you if you want to tell me or not. That's your choice. But don't worry—I'll always be right here to listen to you."

She fidgeted nervously for a moment before daring to look up at him hopefully. "Promise you won't get upset or anything?

Kaito smiled. "Promise."

Aoko took a deep breath. "Well, I guess…I mean, I…what I want to say is…" Her tongue went into an open rebellion; this went on for a few seconds before her face fell and she looked down again, giving herself a hard mental kick. "Crap, I can't do it. I can't do this."

He looked on silently until she gave up, then raised a hand. A perfect red rose appeared in his hand, materializing from nowhere. He held it out to her with another of those mysterious smiles, the ones that just made her feel like everything was okay in the world. "Yes, you can."

She slowly took it with her uninjured hand and studied it for a moment before she actually chuckled sadly. "How do you always do that? Dammit, _why_ do you always do that?"

That same enigmatic smile. "Magic, of course."

Aoko was unappeased, staring at the flower. "I don't understand. I've seen you do that stupid trick a hundred times, _several_ hundred times. It was the first thing you did when we met. Why does it still have that effect on me?" She swallowed hard and was silent a moment before adding in a small voice, "…why do _you_ have that effect on me?"

"Because," he said knowingly, "magic never loses its spell. No matter how many times a trick is performed, it's always mystical. It brings out something in a person's imagination that makes her believe in hope, life, and love. And," He smiled broadly, "I also know for a fact that you cannot resist roses."

She sighed and seemed to mull that over. When she spoke again, a bare whisper, she kept her gaze squarely on the rose. "You know so much…can you explain why I love you?"

He just looked at her for a moment—this girl sitting quietly next to him, contemplating the mysteries of magic and flowers—before he reached out with both hands to pull her into a rough sideways hug. "No," he said, just as softly, "because I can't totally explain why I love you, either."

Aoko stiffened for a moment before she relaxed, letting her head relax against his shoulder. Some small part of her noticed that it felt like such a perfect fit. "I swear to God, Kaito, if you're pulling my leg…" she let it trail off; there wasn't much force behind the implied threat.

He chuckled, and she could hear the sound rumbling deep in his chest. "I'll get the mop?"

"…more like I'll cry for a really long time, and then never speak to you again. Ever," she said honestly, startled to feel the beginning of tears burning behind her eyes.

"Never again?"

"Never ever."

"Not even if I give you sad puppy dog eyes?" he prodded with a feigned pout.

"That's one offense I don't think I could ever forgive, puppy dog eyes or not," she admitted. She risked a look up at him, her eyes wide and almost fearful. "Kaito…you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

He looked her straight in the eye and, with earnest seriousness, said, "Well, my arms are around you and not around your leg. So since I don't have telekinesis, I would have to say that no, I'm not pulling your leg. Besides," he gave her a pat on the back, "I love ya too much to give you a sprained ankle."

Aoko stared at him for a long moment before whispering intently, "…you are an idiot sometimes. You know that?"

His grin grew wider. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do. Wonder what that says about me."

Kaito smirked and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "That you love mysterious, attractive men who make you smile with magic and swoon at the sound of their voice?"

"…actually, I was thinking more along the lines of 'I have no taste.' But whatever works," Aoko replied, grinning wickedly.

He jerked back, a feigned look of hurt on his face. "Aoko, how could you? Is that what you really think? I give you my heart, and this is what I get? You're so cruel!"

Rolling her eyes, she reached up and poked his forehead with her bandaged hand; it didn't really hurt anymore. "You know I'm joking, now stop being such a drama queen." She felt herself blush again when he caught her hand and held it, drawing it to him and pressing his lips to her fingers.

They sat quietly, together. Neither spoke again. They simply looked at each other, letting the revelations of the past twenty minutes sink in and the possibilities of the future begin to dawn. And then…

A loud click dropped into the silence.

Kaito got up and crossed the room to check, slid the door open, and turned around with a big smile on his face. "Hey, the door's unlocked!" he said cheerfully. "We can get outta here now! Good thing, too—the sun's setting. It'll be dark soon—the parents are probably wondering where the hell we are. Hope your dad doesn't decide to kill me…"

It was amazing, really, how he could just start acting like himself again. Like the world hadn't just shifted beneath them. Aoko rose, gathering both their school satchels into her hands, and moved slowly towards him. She paused beside him, looking up at his big, goofy smile.

After a moment of contemplation, she rose up on her toes and tilted her head to the side to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, she was rewarded by the slack-jawed expression on his face. She said nothing about it, but smiled happily and calmly handed him his schoolbag before she stepped past him, out into the hallway; she paused and turned to look at him expectantly, as though to ask if he was planning on standing there all night.

Kaito stared at her for a moment longer, then grinned and joined her. Aoko's hand was waiting for his, and thus joined they headed down the stairs and out of the buildings towards home.

* * *

**PS.** _This is dedicated with copious amounts of love to **fd**, with whom the majority of this fic appeared in a chat window. She was awesome enough to let me gank it and work it into a fic, and for that she wins a small piece of my soul. Luvs to you!_

_For the rest of you, I don't think I thanked you specifically, but we reached **one hundred reviews** and **ten thousand views** a couple chapters ago, and for that I thank you all. You rock out loud! Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love!_


	24. Letter of the Law

**Title: **Letter of the Law  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#32—I hate to love, but for you I'm willing to…  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **The sign said "No shirt, no shoes, no service."

**---**

It was Aoko's idea that they go down to the river and go for a swim in the shallow water near the shore. It was still plenty nice enough for it, after all. Kaito seemed to think it a good plan, so off they went.

But it was Kaito who found a slightly more secluded spot a little further down, hidden from the view of the general public by a conveniently placed rock formation. And it was Kaito's idea to make the swim a little more…ah, adventurous. And for a while, all was well with the world.

Before they knew it, though, it was getting late, and they decided it was time to leave. Still standing chest-deep in the chilly water, Kaito shivered and looked up at his wife, who was standing on the shore and giving him one of those Looks. "Where are my clothes?"

"Your stuff's still down…there…" Aoko trailed off as they both realized what was going on.

It almost happened in slow-motion: his clothes slid slooooowly off the edge of the rocks…and right into the water, where they landed with a nice splash before they floated away, carried down on the current towards parts unknown.

Kaito and Aoko stood on the bank and watched it happen. Neither moved for a moment before they slowly turned to look at each other with identical glances, as if to silently say, "Now what?"

In short order, Kaito had clothed himself by hiding behind Aoko; thus "attired," they made their way back to the car. Fortune smiled this time, however, and no one saw them. Aoko couldn't quite keep herself from scolding him—it he'd just kept his damn pants on, this wouldn't have happened—but by the time they got to the vehicle, she was more chuckling at his misfortune than anything else.

Luck had smiled upon them enough that he had a spare T-shirt in the car, and had left his sandals, wallet, and keys there. So at least he was dressed from about mid-thighs up and the ankles down. And Aoko was still giggling as they climbed into the car and headed towards home. She wasn't taking great pains to avert her eyes or anything; she'd married him, after all. It wasn't like it was anything new.

It was getting dark by the time they pulled back into town. All seemed to be going relatively well, save for the fact that the driver was still rather pantsless. But the car hid that pretty well, so they were safe on that front, and they were almost home.

Aoko was trying to figure out the best way to get him back into the house without giving any of the neighbors a reason to call the police when Kaito made a sudden turn…and pulled into a convenience store's well-lit parking lot, stopping in the parking spot right by the store's front door. "Kaito, what are you doing!" she asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"I'm thirsty, and I want something to drink," Kaito said cheerily, killing the engine. "Do you want anything?" She stared at him, which he took for a 'no.' "All right, suit yourself." Seemingly without a second thought or any care as to his attire (or lack thereof), he climbed out of the car and headed towards the front door the convenience store, wallet in hand.

He did chuckle to himself as he closed the car door, as he heard Aoko sighing and muttering to herself, "Sometimes I really hate the fact that I love you…" He ignored her, though, and breezed inside—right past the sign that read _No shirt, no shoes, no service_—and headed straight for the beverage aisle.

It didn't take him long to make his selection, and he headed for the counter. In the true Kaito fashion, he skillfully ignored the fact that people (one older lady in particular) were staring at him. When he stepped up to the register, however, the cashier looked ready to give him an earful.

Kaito silenced him by speaking first. "The sign said no shirt, no shoes, no service. It said nothing about pants." He was grinning from ear to ear, and that smile only grew when the harried-looking man behind the register had to agree that he had a point. He was, indeed, following the letter of the law, though not necessarily the spirit. A moment later, he had his change; he thanked the clerk, and headed back out the door towards the car, where his mortified wife was waiting.

Through the windshield, he could see that Aoko was sitting there with her face in her hands. Thanks to the lights in the parking lot, he could also see that her ears were bright red with a blush that was undoubtedly devouring the rest of her face. Poor thing was so embarrassed…one would think she'd be used to this kind of thing by now!

But as he climbed into the car to head for home, Kaito heard an elderly female voice call out from the vicinity of the store's door, "Kagura! Come quick and look at this! That guy's not wearing any pants!"

**---**

**PS.** _Do you want to know the worst part? That's right, this is a BOATS fic: Based On A True Story. Reason number 834 why I love my father! Yes, he actually did this…'cept I think he was buying cigarettes, since it was back when he used to smoke. This is also Part Deux of my birthday gift for **Jeva** because she is multiple levels of awesome. So here. Take it—go on, take it! It's for you!_

_We've also broken fifty thousand words, folks. CHEERS ALL AROUND! Oh, and remember Aya-chan from a couple chapters back? Well, I had a little tiny idea, which I decided to give y'all as an omake. Hope you all get a Chuckle of Evil out of it—it's ALSO based on a real life occurrence._

_Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_

**--- **

**How to Quit Smoking**

Sitting in the home owned by his daughter and son-in-law, Nakamori-keibu got a sudden craving for a smoke. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and raised it to his lips, holding the lighter out to light it with a practiced hand. He paused, however, when he noticed a pair of big blue eyes looking up at him from beneath wisps of brown bangs.

Aya-chan, his beloved granddaughter, was peering over the edge of the couch at him. She shook her head slowly and, in the saddest voice he'd ever heard from her, said, "Oh, grandpa…" Then she turned and toddled away, looking forlorn and disappointed.

He sat there for a long moment, cigarette still poised a centimeter from his lips. Across the room, Kaito and Aoko watched with raised eyebrows and restrained smiles of laughter as they waited for the reaction that they knew would eventually come.

And it did.

The gruff Inspector lowered the cigarette and returned it and the lighter to his pocket with a wry shake of his head. He actually looked slightly ashamed. "I think I just quit smoking."

**---**

_Yes, my little sister shamed my father into quitting smoking. Just like that, too. Couldn't help myself :)_


	25. End of the Road

**Title: **End of the Road  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#22—love you 'till the very end  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Kaitou Kid was gone. There was only Kaito.

**---**

This wasn't happening.

There was no way that this could happen.

No, no, dammit, NO!

…but no matter how many times he pinched himself, slapped himself in the face, or any number of other things designed to cause one a minor amount of pain and assure that one was actually awake, Kaitou Kid just couldn't make the scene disappear.

Trapped.

And it wasn't until after he'd realized that he was locked in that he'd found _her_ there.

It should have been just another heist night.

Instead…he found himself here, trapped like this…with his dream beside him, and one of his worst fears playing out in front of him. It was like a scene torn straight from his nightmares.

He tried to focus on finding a way out, but it was hard. Aoko was frightened and upset and angry and crying at him. She'd even taken a swing at him, a blow that he just didn't have the heart to block or dodge. It had landed on his arm; physically, the hit it wasn't really painful, but the mental and emotional ramifications were agonizing.

He tried to hold on. He truly did. But in the end, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her to stop. Desperate, he turned to face her fully. When he saw her, standing behind him with red-rimmed eyes and tear-streaks on her face and that tragic, hopeless fury…

His masks, his walls, his façade…they all shattered on that look. He hadn't intended to say it, but before he realized what he was doing, he just spat it out. "Dammit, Aoko, it's me!"

The look on her face broke his heart more than any words ever could have. The sudden dawning of comprehension, the shock of realization, and the horror of understanding…he deflated at that look. His arms fell limply at his sides, and he whispered again, "…it's me."

She whispered his name—his true name this time—and he felt something at his very core shatter into a thousand pieces. But he wasn't prepared for the bubble of nervous laughter that threatened to break loose and erupt from his throat. He swallowed it and instead found himself starting to babble. "Aoko…I'm so sor—" his rush of words were cut off by her fingertips, placed over his lips.

She was smiling shakily as tears slid down her face. "Kaito…" The same hand that had silenced him moved up his face to brush away the hat and the infamous monocle; the former floated away, while the latter hit the floor and shattered on impact.

Kaitou Kid was gone.

There was only Kaito, left without the cherished protection of either of his masks—the one made of glass and metal, or the one made of smiles and jokes. There was only alarm, sorrow, and terror that tore through what remained of her anger and left it in tattered shreds.

She thought she told him she loved him—his eyes certainly widened in shock—as she let herself fall forward against him, wrapping her arms around him in an awkward hug. And she just let herself cry.

Kaito, meanwhile, was initially too stunned to move. Everything that was happening had sent him into overload. They'd really reached the end of the road this time, and it was all his fault. But she'd only gone with him in his worst nightmares, and never like this. And yet…here she was, clinging to him as fiercely as possible, seeking comfort in their darkest moment. She knew, and she wasn't pushing him away…she loved him even though he was breaking her heart. She had told him so.

Kaito sighed and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. "Aoko…Aoko…" He could feel her shoulders shake, hear her hoarse breathing as she wept into his shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder what—or who—she was crying for.

"We'll still be together, right?" she whispered.

"I won't let you go," he promised.

And locked in the room with them, the timer on the bomb counted down the final seconds.

Three…

Two…

_One._

**---**_  
_

**PS.** _Yah, yah, more angst…I loves it so. Nice and short, this one—I think it's the shortest one I've written on this challenge thus far. Twenty-five down, fifteen to go. We're getting there, we're getting there! I've had this idea for a while, so it's sort of a relief to just get it down on paper and out of my head. Joy! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, everyone! Much love!_


	26. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Title: **Don't Fear the Reaper  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#27—I'm soulless without you  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **You have to collect her before it's too late.

**---**

They were watching him. Kaito knew they were.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see them. And that made it extremely difficult to ascertain exactly who they were. That didn't change the fact that he knew they were staring at him, studying him. Coupled with the fact that he had no idea where he was or what had happened to him…

He was very uneasy, though he kept his expression neutral. That was the power of Poker Face.

Still, he couldn't quite keep himself from raising an eyebrow when they spoke—or it spoke. There was one voice, though he could feel several presences. The voice was neither male nor female, and he sincerely doubted that it was even human. And only his remarkable self control kept him from bending, breaking, and going to his knees at the sheer _power_ in that voice—definitely not human.

"Your time is not yet done," the Voice (as Kaito was already mentally labeling it) said, echoing through the expansive space of gray-blue-white nothingness around them. "It is not yet your turn to stand before us. You should not be here."

Kaito collected himself quickly and tightened Poker Face just a tad before looking up. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. He folded his arms across his chest and kicked in the slightest bit of attitude. "I was kinda hoping you could tell me what happened. I'm not really clear on the details myself."

The Voice spoke again. "Or perhaps you do not wish to remember."

"What do you—" Kaito started to ask, but the words dropped off as something fell into place. He remembered the squealing of rubber on concrete and the sound of an explosion and the strange sensation that something was wrong…

And then he realized that he was still being addressed. "You have to collect her before it's too late," the Voice intoned. "It is your responsibility now." There was no doubt as to what that statement really was: a dismissal. But one word of that statement gave him serious pause and caused no little alarm.

"Wait!" he demanded angrily. "What do you mean? What's going on?" He was proud of himself; the words came out with much more courage and bravado than he actually felt. His hands tightened into fists at his sides. And he waited for an explanation.

"It was a mistake," the Voice said. "It wasn't supposed to be you."

There was a flare of white-hot light, so strong that Kaito's mask broke. He cried out in alarm and threw his arms up in front of his face to protect himself as it washed over him. And yet the Voice's last words kept replaying at him. What did that mean? It wasn't supposed to be you…

As the ground dropped out from under him and he plummeted downwards (it was a frightening experience when there was no glider to catch him), it all locked together. He remembered where he had been, he remembered what had happened, and with that he understood…

_It was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to be me._

_It was supposed to be Aoko._

Though he couldn't see anything, he could sense something approaching beneath him at an alarming rate. He figured it to be the ground—if he hit it at this speed, it could hurt…but he didn't know if it would or not because…

_I wasn't supposed to die._

…_she was._

_**-o-**_

She was crying.

And from the looks of it, she'd been crying for a while.

Kaito was standing in front of the closed bedroom door. He was unable to move, to speak, to do anything by stare at her. And it seemed that she couldn't see him, even though he was right in front of her. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, feet flat on the floor in front of her, with a pillow clutched in her lap. Her chin rested on the pillow; eyes that bore every sign of weeping stared straight ahead into the seemingly-empty darkness around her.

Straight at him.

Straight _through_ him.

He was willing to bet that all she saw was the door behind him.

Watching her like that…hearing her hoarse breathing and hiccups and knowing why she was sobbing like that…his heart may have ceased to beat, but that didn't stop it from aching at the sight and the knowledge that she was crying for him…

When she really should be crying for herself.

He was to collect her. The error that had taken him couldn't be remedied, and his misbegotten fate couldn't be reversed. But Aoko…it was her time. The Voice, by some power, had left him with no illusions as to what would happen to her if her destiny was not fulfilled. He knew. If she was left here, she would eventually die, but it would be a slow, painful, and very drawn-out death. Her soul would disintegrate, leaving her to rot from the inside out. When she did expire…there would be nothing left.

That was the only reason he had even been able to bring himself here. He was the mistake, and it had been left to him to correct it. If he left her, when she would be destroyed…and he didn't want her to have to suffer like that when he had the power to make it happen quickly and painlessly. And…if that did happen, she would be gone for good. Call it a bit selfish, but he wanted her with him.

What made it all the worse was that he could already see and feel it starting. Added to her sadness and grief…she wouldn't last long, though it would be painful nonetheless. Her spirit, her soul…her essence was deteriorating within her. It would happen soon.

But…still, he couldn't just do it to her without her knowing what was happening and why. It was because of this that he was alarmed that she couldn't see him—then he couldn't talk to her. There had to be a way for her to know that he was there…

_Aoko, I don't want to hurt you, _he sighed to himself. _I just want to talk to you…to protect you…to keep you with me. I know it's selfish, but…I will take you to save you. I just hope that you won't hate me for it… _The thought trailed off as he looked up…

…and realized that she had let go of the pillow. It fell to the floor without a sound, but Aoko didn't seem to notice it. She was staring at him—not through him, but _at_ him. Her face said it all: eyes wide enough to take up her whole face, the beginnings of tears reappearing, mouth slightly open with trembling chin. His suspicions were confirmed when she breathed his name. "Kaito…"

He nodded slowly, inching towards her. "Hey, Aoko."

"But you—you're—" she gaped as he came within reach.

"I know."

"Why are you here?" she half-sobbed.

"Aoko, there's a reason I came to see you," he began

"Kaito, you—the car…" she choked…but she didn't move away as he knelt before her.

"It was a mistake," he said softly, echoing the Voice's earlier words. He was reaching towards her now, his fingers brushing across her faces, tracing the shape of her cheeks; he'd half-expected to go right through her, and was relieved that he could touch her and that she let him do so. But even as careful as he was, she shivered at the touch, though she did not back away from it.

"Kai—"

"I wasn't supposed to die, Aoko," he went on, cutting her off, though not harshly. His voice stayed level, his words as gentle as possible given the circumstances; his years of perfecting his self-control served him well now. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It was a mistake. A big stupid mistake."

"A…mistake?"

"Yes," he nodded. He'd taken her face in both hands, one on either side; he was well aware that his touch was probably like ice against her skin. "I wasn't supposed to die—it wasn't supposed to be me." He let that hang in the air and waited while she thought it over.

"Then…who?"

He said nothing; he let the look speak for him.

And she got the message. "Oh my god…"

He didn't say anything else, knowing she would inevitably ask.

"Kaito…" she said after a minute of silence, "…why are you here?"

He shouldn't have been surprised, really. She did know him better than anyone else. Even though she couldn't see through all the layers of his masks, she could frequently read him. Now was one of those times that he sincerely wished she couldn't. "Aoko…it wasn't supposed to be me who died today."

"I know—you said that."

"Well…it's like this…" he tried to just say it, but his tongue froze in his mouth. "Aoko, I don't want to…I have to…" At her earnest look of encouragement, he took a deep breath and just let it out. "I have to take you back with me."

"…what?"

"You were supposed to die today, Aoko. And they sent me to…correct the error." There. He had said it. Now he just had to brace himself for the reaction. He waited while she processed it…

And he saw the realization hit home. "Kaito…" her eyes widened with the shock and horror of that awful comprehension. "No…Kaito, no…" The tears spilled anew, and there were a great many of them.

"Shhh…it's all right," he whispered.

"But—"

"It'll be all right," he tried desperately to reassure her, but now that she understood she was starting to panic. She was frightened—not that he blamed her, he was probably just as scared as she was—but still he kept talking to her, touching her face and pressing his forehead against hers, breathing nonsensical words of comfort into her ear, trying to soothe the pain that he knew he had caused…

And Aoko clung to him fiercely, with all the force of her fear, her grief, and her loneliness. The shock of seeing him die, coupled with the understanding that it was supposed to be her and the reason why he was here now…she broke and cried against him. He just held her…she didn't resist when he leaned into her a little bit, using the hand on her back to reel her back onto the bed as gently as possible.

His initial reason for this was that he wanted to just hold her for a while.

But he didn't know he was kissing her until well after he'd started and realized that she was returning the favor with desperate enthusiasm. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and again he was thankful that he was solid and corporal.

It lasted a long time. But he jerked back when he felt the slightest pull. He had to hurry, there was no time left. He lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at her; she looked back at him with those same eyes. "Aoko, you have to come with me."

"But—" It seemed that the whole of her vocabulary had been reduced to monosyllabic stutters.

"If I leave you here, like this," he said, his voice finally shaking, "you'll die. It'll be painful, and after it happens…you'll be gone. For good. There'll be nothing left."

She stared at him. "No…Kaito, no…I can't…"

"You have to—there's no time left," he replied simply, honestly. "Maybe I'm selfish, but…" he took a deep breath, "…but I don't want to lose you. Especially not like this. I want you with me." He smiled at the way her eyes grew wide. "I want us to be together."

Aoko swallowed hard…and nodded once, the slightest possible move of the head.

He smiled—such a sad look—and leaned back, pushing himself off the bed to stand up.

"Kaito…I'm scared…" she whimpered softly, knowing that he already knew.

"I know," he affirmed in a whisper. "Just come with me." He took both of her hands in his and pulled her upright. "It's okay, there's nothing to be scared of…" He pulled a little more and she rose to her feet…ignorant of the fact that her body remained behind, laid out on the bed. "I'm with ya. It's okay."

"Kaito—where are we going?" she followed him, letting him lead her by the hands.

"Away," he whispered. "Far away."

"Together?"

"Together."

She loved him. She trusted him.

And she followed him.

_**-o-**_

Aoko's death would be a shock—there were immediate rumors of suicide because she of what she had witnessed the day before: she had seen her lifelong best friend struck by a car and killed. But those were firmly quelled when a subsequent autopsy revealed no visible medical causes of death. It was as if she had lay down on her bed and simply stopped breathing.

The doctor confided a personal theory to the distraught father, however. In some strange way, it was almost soothing to the grieving parents to consider why this might have happened, though nothing could have taken away the pain of losing a child like that.

Sometimes, the doctor whispered, a person just couldn't survive the pain of a broken heart. And at least they'd be together now—neither would have to be alone there.

If only they knew.

**---**

**PS.** _My dear friend Rachie was telling me about this show she's getting into (that I can't remember the name of right now) that follows a Grim Reaper premise. I took it, played with it, and lo, there was angst. So on we go. Hopefully, I'm not encroaching on Jeva's territory. Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_


	27. Slightly Stalkerish

**Title: **Slightly Stalkerish  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#12—your love is suffocating me  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Aoko told Kaito to leave her alone. But he wasn't listening.

**---**

Hating your best friend was a difficult task. Nakamori Aoko knew this better than many.

And it was made even harder by the fact that he didn't seem to grasp the concept of 'leave me alone, I hate you, and I never want to see you again, even though that's not really an option, so maintain your distance or else, you miserable bastard.'

In summary: Aoko had discovered that her best friend, the person she trusted above all others, had been lying to her and keeping a secret from her. And this wasn't just some stupid little secret, and the lies weren't those little white lies, either. These were freakin' huge.

He was an internationally wanted criminal. A jewel thief, known around the globe. There were warrants out for his arrest in fourteen countries, for crying out loud! Apparently, it had just slipped his mind to, ya know, mention it to her. She was only his best friend, after all.

She was furious. She was hurt. And she swore to never speak to him again.

Well, she had broken that vow once—he'd been trailing after her again, and she'd finally told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't knock it off, she would tell her father about his dirty little secret. She had figured that the suggestion of arrest would be enough to deter him.

Instead, he'd simply shrugged and replied that some things were more important.

Flustered and embarrassed, she'd turned on her heel and stomped away, well aware that he continued to follow her. She didn't tell her father about Kaito's secret life, though. And there was a very good reason why she held her tongue…

That night…she shuddered to think of how close she had really come to dying that night. But she had been saved by the elusive man in white—her father's nemesis for two decades. And at the same time, she'd made a very unpleasant discovery about the Phantom Thief…

He had saved her life that night—and he had to have known when he came for her that she could find out…yet he had come anyway. It was because of that fact that she begrudgingly felt she owed him some small scrap of loyalty. And so she remained quiet about her painful knowledge.

But that didn't mean she'd forgiven him. And he knew it.

So he had apparently formulated a Master Plan to get her to forgive him or something. He was going to annoy her into it by following her around everywhere. And he wasn't at all stealthy or secretive about it; he made absolutely certain that she knew he was there. It was by choice, too—if he hadn't wanted her to know that he was there, he would have been as visible as oxygen.

Aoko held her ground. She knew exactly how persuasive he could be. The boy was too charming for his own good, and he was well aware of it—it was simply another part of his other life, she thought bitterly. And to think that she'd almost fallen under his admittedly-magnetic spell.

She felt like a fool.

And he continued to follow her everywhere, trailing after her like a puppy, always hanging around with this nonchalant air, yet never daring to initiate contact of any kind. It was infuriating—what did he want, anyway? Forgiveness? Fat chance.

Nakamori Aoko hated her best friend. And he, in response…was stalking her. And it was getting to her—the emotional response he continued to evoke in her was now so very jumbled. He was unwittingly suffocating her by his very presence…or did he know exactly what he was doing?

Things were working their way up to a very explosive head, though.

It was three weeks to the day after the night that had changed everything, and Aoko was ready to rip her hair out, glue it back to her head, rip it out again, and figure out a way to strangle him with it. The tension was unbearable—and everyone knew about it.

Waving goodbye to Keiko-chan and her other classmates (except for him, thank you very much), Aoko hit the sidewalk and started walking home. It wasn't long, though, before she realized that she had an unwanted escort, trailing several meters behind her. She resolved to ignore him…

…but he made that very difficult when he started whistling a cheery tune.

Enough was enough.

Finally, Aoko whipped around, dropping her school satchel to the sidewalk in favor of clenching her hands into fists at her sides as she screamed at him. "_WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

He'd been trailing after her for weeks now, obviously wanting her attention, probably to try and beg forgiveness or something. Yet he still looked very taken aback at her outburst, even going so far as to take a step backwards and blink owlishly at her as she continued with her tirade.

"Fine! You win!" she snapped, throwing her hands in the air. "I give up—you win! All right? YOU WIN! I'll even spell it out for you. Y-O-U-W-I-N! There, I said it! Are you happy? Now goddammit, what do you want from me?"

He continued to stare at her, like he couldn't really believe what he was hearing.

"Out with it, Kaito! What the hell do you want from me?" she huffed, before her arms dropped to her sides and she slumped forward a bit in defeat. "Since you're not going to leave me alone until you've accomplished…whatever the hell it is that you want to accomplish…what do you want? Just tell me."

There was a long pause, punctuated only by Aoko's rough breathing.

Finally, Kaito spoke. "…you'll listen?"

She looked up, meeting his gaze squarely without intending to do so. The wind picked up suddenly, rushing past them. It's cool fingers dragged through their hair, rustling it and clothing. Aside from that, the rest of the world might as well have ceased to exist.

She was surprised; that wasn't the answer she'd been expecting. "Yes, Kaito…I'll listen."

Kaito's cerulean eyes were shining into hers from across the small distance between them, and he was wearing that strange, knowing little smile of his, the one that somehow made her feel that everything was right with the world. And she realized that she'd already surrendered to him when he spoke again, and it all fell right into place.

"Aoko…that's all I wanted."

**---**

**PS.** _Happy Lurker Day, everyone! Just a random little plunnie for y'all in honor of the holiday. So if you lurk (read and don't comment), today is the day to step out and say "I AM HERE!" Then you can slink back into the shadows again if you want. Anyway, hope you liked the story. And remember—love your lurkers today! Much love, everyone!_

_Oh yeah—I think the title of this story wins the internet :D_


	28. The Wedding Night

**Title: **The Wedding Night  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#10—together itsumo (together always)  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **R (suggestive)**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Finally, they were married. Which meant…

**---**

The bathroom door opened soundlessly, and a pair of shining blue eyes peered out inquisitively. Seeing no dangers (or whatever it was that she was actually looking for), Aoko slipped through the door and shut off most of the lights before making her way towards the bed. The lamp on the nightstand was still on, casting a soft yellow glow around the room.

Kaito was sitting upright, his legs straight out in front of him on the mattress, crossed at the ankle, and his back against the wall, his head lulled to one side; he was wearing white pajamas, a gift from a family friend—the kind of sleepwear that somehow didn't seem meant for mere slumber. Everything about the scene suggested that he was sound asleep.

She paused there, standing beside the bed, and just studied him. He looked so innocent, boyish, lost to the world like that. One errant lock of shaggy hair hung down over the middle of his forehead, making him look far younger than his twenty-one years. But there was more to it than that…

He seemed so _vulnerable_.

And it was a rare moment when Kuroba Kaito let himself be seen as defenseless as that. He was always so calm, so together. She had known him since their childhood days, and yet she could count on her fingers the number of times she'd seen him with those defenses stripped away over the years. Still, she knew from experience that he would rouse at the slightest disturbance.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. To her surprise, he did not move, allowing her a few more moments of unhindered observance. But before long, her hands were itching to reach out and…

She reached up carefully to run timid fingers through his hair, brushing that stray lock away from his forehead. She knew that it would wake him up, but she just couldn't help herself. And she had been right—his hair was wonderfully soft, still a tiny bit damp from the shower.

Aoko wasn't surprised when his eyes slid open, and he turned his head ever so slightly to look at her. A slight smile tugged back the corners of his mouth. "Hello," he said softly. "What can I do for you?"

"Admiring the view," she replied.

"Admire all you like," he murmured, closing his eyes again. "Just don't stop."

Aoko smiled and continued her lazy ministrations, stroking his hair and enjoying the silky feel of it between her fingers. It was incredible, how easily they were falling into their new roles; an entirely new level of comfort and closeness, and all it had taken to bring them there was an exchange of rings and soft-spoken promises.

"Are you happy?" Kaito asked in that same quiet voice.

"Absolutely."

He reached up and caught her wrist, drawing her hand down to kiss her fingers, leaving her to wonder how he could still always catch her off-guard, both with his planned pranks and his spur-of-the-moment actions. And he had surprised her with how affectionate he really could be.

They'd ended up together—just as so many had always said that they would.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"…how lucky I am," she admitted, knowing that her blush was extremely obvious. She quickly changed the subject. "You look tired…it's been a long day, and there's a lot going on tomorrow, too." She felt the color rise in her cheeks again. "Do you want to sleep?"

His expression grew a bit more thoughtful before he replied. "…no. Not yet."

She didn't have to ask what he meant—it was one of those things that had been silently eating at her in the month before the wedding. She'd never voiced it, but waited, knowing that it was expected and trusting that it would be all right.

"Are you okay?" Kaito interrupted her thoughts again, as though he were simply reading them. "Aoko, I won't force you into…" The thought trailed off, leaving the implication to hang in the air.

She dropped her gaze for just a moment before looking back up at him with unmistakable determination. "…well?" she asked softly, her eyes shimmering in the yellow light.

He took a deep breath before reaching out with one hand and shutting that last lamp off. Never once did his eyes leave hers. The only remaining glow was that of the moon and the starlight. It was incredibly romantic, save for jangling nerves and shaky hands as they slowly reached towards each other.

**---**

**PS.** _Okay, okay, there are actually **two versions** of this particular chapter, which I promised to Fyliwion somewhere around the third post in this series. **This is the non-smexy one.** The smexy one can be found on my LJ, the link to which is found on my bio (it's my homepage). If you want to read my attempts at lemony goodness, check it out there. It's a lot longer, too :grin:_

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it—much love, all!_


	29. Searching for You

**Title: **Searching for You  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#21—seeking for you  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **I don't know what's going on or where you are, but I will find you.

* * *

This, Kaito reflected, was probably the poster-child of the _Oh shit I'm going to die…_ moment.

But anyone would think that if they were in his position right now: outside in a secluded area in the middle of the night, staring at your mortal enemy when said enemy had a gun leveled right at you—your normal everyday civilian identity, no less—triumphant smirk right at home on his hideous face. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no tricks up his sleeve, and too stunned to move…

"Goodbye…" Snake growled, "Kaitou Kid."

There was the explosion of a gunshot, and then…

It felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach by a mule…if that mule had sharp knife-like cleats on the bottom of its hooves. He doubled over, arms instinctively flying to wrap around his injured torso as he tilted sideways. He was falling, falling…and there was the ground.

Strange, he thought as he listened to the footsteps padding away. Strange how soft the grass was. It smelled so nice. It reminded him of…picnics. Picnics in the park, playing Frisbee on the lawn and running around all over the place with…

Aoko.

Her name sprang into his mind, and he focused on it, the only shining beacon of light that was able to penetrate the blackness as he slipped down into the darkness of his mind, rather than the night.

_Aoko…_

_**-o-**_

_Aoko…_

She straightened and looked around. There was no one there. Strange. She could have sworn she heard someone say her name, and it sounded like Kaito's voice…how odd. She shook her head and leaned over desk once again to refocus on her homework. Until—

_Painfearterrorhelpmepleasecannotbreathefearfearhelppain…_

She dropped her pen and doubled over, hands instinctively clenching into fists. She wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't gasp in a deep enough breath to actually make it happen. After a moment, Aoko actually tipped over sideways and wound up splayed on her back on her bedroom floor…

As she lay there, a strange image danced in front of her eyes.

She was walking. It seemed like she was just wandering around downtown. She looked up at the buildings around her, taking in the sights and signs and everything. She seemed to be on some sort of a path, though it was one she herself had not picked. Her feet chose the directions they went, twisting and turning…and then she stepped off the sidewalk. She was in a park—secluded and shadowed.

Someone was lying there on the ground, in exactly the same position she was. Arms and legs were bent and splayed at identical angles. There was grass…the shadow of a tree…someone all alone there. A person who looked to be sleeping, and yet somehow…

_Can't…breathe…_ she realized, panic coloring her thoughts. Aoko fought desperately to force air into lungs that seemed to have frozen, and finally, she managed a few shallow, shuddering breaths.

Slowly, the world seemed to return to normal, and she found she could breathe again. For a while, she didn't dare to move. But finally, she forced herself to sit up, feeling every limb tremble with weakness and nerves. It took several more deep, shaky breaths before she felt any semblance of normalcy returning.

_What…what was that…?_ she dropped her forehead into one shaky hand and shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. Her stomach was doing backflips, and she was frightened, so frightened…

"Aoko?" her father opened her bedroom door and stuck his head in, the phone in his hand. "Kaito's mother was wondering if you knew where he is? She sent him to run a ten-minute errand, and he hasn't come home yet. He's not answering his cell phone—Aoko? Are you all right?" He belatedly noticed how pale she was.

Something inside her broke, and she just knew. _She knew._

She tore past her father, ignoring his protest; she paused only long enough to jam her feet into shoes and grab her jacket. She was still shoving her arms into the sleeves as she tore out the front door and down the sidewalk into the night. Granted, she didn't have any idea where she was going, but she knew what she was looking for.

_I don't know what's going on or where you are, Kaito,_ she vowed silently. _But I will find you._

_**-o-**_

…humph…

…where was he?

Kaito tried to open his eyes, but found it an impossible task. So he instead tried to shift…and immediately realized how bad of an idea that was as pain lanced through him, reminding him exactly where he was and what had happened.

But the pain had a practical purpose, aside from telling him that moving was a bad idea. It also let him know that he wasn't quite dead yet. Heh, wasn't that a line from a movie or a musical or something? 'I am not dead yet' or something like that…

_I'm going loopy,_ he realized, trying to mentally shake himself back to normal. Had he lost that much blood, or was this just one of those things that happened when a person was dying?

No…no…he wasn't dying, he couldn't be dying. Not here, not now, not like this…

It wasn't possible.

But for all his antics and mischievousness, Kaito had a serious side, and it wasn't lying to him. And no matter which way he tried to slice it, the conclusion was inevitably the same.

_I'm going to die…_ he thought bleakly. …_was this how Dad felt?_

He let his head lull to the side again thinking about his father and Aoko.

The first raindrop landed on his cheek, as though the sky itself had decided to weep.

_**-o-**_

_Kaito, where are you?_ Aoko thought desperately.

She hadn't been searching for two long, but at the same time, it felt like it had been eternities. And it was becoming painfully obvious that she didn't have any idea where he was. She was running in circles. And it was raining now, no less. Wonderful.

Aoko sighed and looked up at the scene around her, trying to get her bearings…and her steps slowed as she took in the sights. She knew this place. The buildings, the sidewalk, the burned-out bulb in the streetlamp above her…

She had never been here before, and yet she knew exactly where she was.

And she knew where to go.

Her steps sped up again, and she sprinted around the corner. It wasn't far now, just a couple more blocks, and she would be at the spot…she knew she was right, she just had to be right.

Closer, closer…almost there…

Her feet left the sidewalk and skidded onto the street, sliding only slightly on the wet pavement. One hand absently moved to shove her wet bangs out of her eyes; she knew the resulting mess of hair probably rivaled Kaito's for messiness, but she didn't care. It was the same. It was _exactly_ the same.

The park she'd seen earlier was just across the street; even with her vision slightly blurred by the weather, there was no mistaking it. An enormous tree cast a shadow over a good portion of the grassy area. No one else was around—completely deserted. Not surprising, really, given the late hour and the rain.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, Aoko walked quickly towards the park. The wet grass squished slightly under her shoes as she walked over it, heading towards the tree. The person would be there…_he_ would be there, she knew it…

He was there.

Kaito.

She approached, feeling her heartbeat quicken. And she briefly, idiotically wondered if he'd just decided to lay down there. He loved the rain, and on more than one occasion had been known to crawl out onto his roof and lay there to enjoy a shower. Still, this seemed a bit outlandish, even for him…

And she was proven right when she got closer. Even through the shadow, she could see what appeared to be a spot on his shirt and jacket. A large, dark stain…

"Oh god…KAITO!" Aoko fell to her knees at his side; his name tore from her throat in a scream she hadn't intended to let out. His head was hanging limply to one side, eyes closed. Her hands grappled at his shoulders, trying to shake him into moving. "Kaito? Kaito!"

He groaned slightly. "Aoko…" Her name trailed off into harsh coughing.

"Oh my god…" Aoko felt tears burning in her eyes, mingling with the rain on her face. Still, she was a police officer's daughter, and years of being told the same thing over and over again kicked in. She instinctively felt at her pockets in search of a cell phone…that was proving absent. "Kaito…phone."

He made a sound that she took to be agreement. Without a thought for personal boundaries, she started feeling his pockets for his cell. She located it in his jacket pocket, and quickly made a call for an ambulance before returning her attention to him.

"Kaito, help's on the way. Just hang on," she whispered, leaning over him. It sounded so stupid to say that, but she needed to say something to him, if only to know that he was still there, still with her.

Kaito moved slightly; his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly. "Aoko…how did you find me?" Again, it trailed off into hoarse, ragged coughing.

"I…don't know," she felt the sob rising, and swallowed it. "What happened to you?"

He didn't reply, and she let it go. Whatever was going on…she would find out later.

"Aoko…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here…I'm always here…"

"…I know."

They waited together in the rain, his hand clasped between both of hers…until finally, blessedly, the scream of sirens echoed to them. And true to her word, Aoko never left his side.

* * *

**PS.** _Ahh, angst._ _My beloved. Only eleven themes left before the challenge is finished, how scary is that? And I already know which one is going to be number thirty AND which one I'm saving for last. But anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with me thus far. Much love, all!_

_Okay, so do you all remember Aya-chan from the twenty-second Night, "Fathers of Fathers?" She's Kaito and Aoko's four-year-old daughter? I'll assume that you're all nodding. Well, I love her dearly—and I know several of you expressed a delight in her. And I had a couple mini-ideas featuring her. So look for a few omake-type things in the future. Here's the first for ya, inspired by the lovable web comic **Count Your Sheep** and the antics of my fellow RAs…_

**---**

"She gets this from you."

Kaito looked up at his obviously-irate wife, who was standing in the doorway with a very upset little girl beside her. "…I take it someone's in trouble?"

"She is your daughter, she gets this from you, and I doubt I'll ever forgive you for it," Aoko sighed, then looked expectantly at her child. "Aya-chan, tell your father what you did."

The now-concerned father stooped a bit to be closer to his daughter's eye-level. "Aya-chan?"

"Well…'member when my fishie died?" Aya-chan said, scuffing the ground with her toe.

"Yes…" Kaito nodded.

He remembered well the tears and panic that had accompanied the sudden demise of Aya's first pet, her beloved goldfish Fishstick (that particular pet had been Aoko's doing, thank you very much).

"'Member how we buried Sticky?" she asked.

"Yes…" Kaito nodded again. He had swallowed his terror long enough to help his grief-stricken daughter bury her pet in the traditional manner of a toilet ceremony.

"Well…," Aya fidgeted, "this mornin' Mommy said the blender died…"


	30. Mother Knows Best

**Title: **Mother Knows Best  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#34—it's hard not to love you  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13 (for some language)**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Kaito is about to meet his match…

* * *

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes…"

Kaito screeched to a halt in the main doorway of the Nakamori home as a woman (who looked vaguely familiar) appeared in the entryway in front of them, arms folded casually across her chest, half-smile on her face. And he was left stunned when Aoko launched forward to wrap her arms around the mysterious woman in the entryway.

Well, it wasn't so much a mystery as to her identity when Aoko let out a squeal of "MOM!"

That explained it quite clearly.

Kaito quickly wracked his brain, searching his excellent memory for a name. He knew there was one there…and just as the embrace came to an end, he found it And not a second too soon, either.

"Kaito, have you met my mother?" Aoko asked.

He dipped in a slight bow. "Hiroko-san?"

The woman—Hiroko—smiled. "Good boy! He remembers me!" She walked forward and walked around him, giving him a once-over; Kaito suddenly felt like he was being circled by a vulture, until she stopped in front of him and grinned. "Well, you certainly grew up. I knew you'd break hearts someday."

He couldn't quite keep himself from blushing a tiny bit, but said nothing in favor of following mother and daughter to the living room. They were chattering amiably about various topics—where Hiroko had been, how Aoko was doing in school, and so forth.

It was on the tip of Kaito's tongue to ask if he should leave when Aoko suddenly jumped. "Oh, no!" she yelped. "I forgot—I need to go grocery shopping, or else we're not eating tonight…" she turned pleading eyes on her mother. "Do you mind if I leave for a while?"

"No, not at all!" Hiroko shook her head. "Perhaps Kaito-kun and I can have a nice talk while we wait for you to get back?" The look she gave him obviously turned the question into an order.

"That's a good idea," Aoko nodded, grabbing her purse. "Okay, I'm out. Kaito, be polite to my mother. Mom…don't kill him. Please?" She headed towards the door, calling back over her shoulder, "Both of you play nice!" The front door opened and closed, and she was gone.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, one measuring and the other apprehensive.

Then she smiled. "Have a seat," Hiroko gestured to an empty chair across from her. He obediently sat down, feeling for all the world like he had just taken his place on the rack in the middle of some Inquisition. She had that look about her, the one that said she was going to ask some very hard questions and demand the right answers or else. "How have you been, Kaito-kun?"

"I've been all right. Can't complain," he replied airily.

"How's school?"

"Easy."

"Wonderful," she smiled, pausing to take a sip of her tea before leveling him with a Look. The kind of Look only mothers can give—the one that promises a very uncomfortable question looming on the horizon. "Now Kaito-kun, I might not have seen much, but I must say that I am under the impression that you have feelings for my daughter."

Kaito was startled to feel his tongue freeze inside his mouth. "W-what do you mean?"

"The way you were looking at her said plenty," she went on calmly, as though discussing the weather. "I might even venture so far as to say that you're in love with my Aoko."

"Ummm…" There was something about that Look of hers that blocked his ability to think.

After a moment, she raised an eyebrow. "Well? Are you or aren't you?"

Kaito swallowed hard and found his voice. "Love is such a…relative term…" He said it so calmly yet was frantically looking around and trying to find an accessible exit.

"I see…relative to what, exactly?" she asked, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Well…relative to whatever your definition of love is, Nakamori-san," he said. Manners were his friend. Politeness would hopefully score him a couple of extra brownie points, and perhaps give him the chance to escape the interrogation.

"All right. By your definition of love, are you in love with my daughter?" she pressed.

The grin on her face was no less than evil.

Damn! Kaito cursed mentally, but vocally said, "My definition of love is…well, umm…it's still developing. It's really a rough draft, I think. Incomplete. Shouldn't be used as a source or anything."

She sat back in her chair and narrowed her eyes, that smirk never leaving her face. "Now, Kaito-kun, I think it only fair to inform you that giving birth naturally equips a woman with what is called a Maternal Bullshit Detector. And right now, mine is ringing like crazy."

He chuckled nervously. "Really, huh? That really exists? My mom wasn't bluffing all this time? Do you think you could tell me more about it?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Maternal Bullshit Detector," she said, "…after you answer my question." She sipped her tea and waited expectantly for his reply.

…_damn again,_ Kaito thought. "What was the question again? Am I in love with Aoko? Well…" he hesitated, then said quickly, "…okay, well, I certainly do love Aoko."

"I'm aware that you love her. I asked if you were _in_ love with her. There is a difference."

"…don't suppose you'd care to explain the difference?"

"You know the difference."

Kaito leaned back in his chair and considered his answer extremely carefully. "Umm…well, I guess if you're in love with someone, there's usually some element of 'I'd die for her' in it, right? Or wanting to spend the rest of your life with her, right?"

Hiroko's smile faded oh so slightly, allowing a glimmer of impatience to make itself quiet evident on her pretty features. "I have a hammer, Kaito-kun," she deadpanned. "And I highly suspect that you could survive a few months with your kneecaps in pieces."

Suddenly, Kaito was on full alert. "Ooookay! I get it. And contrary to popular belief, I do need my knees. I like being flexible, but not THAT flexible. So…" he lowered his voice, "…yes. I think I'd die for her…and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind annoying her for the rest of my life…"

That evil grin returned. "So you're in love with her?"

He glanced around furtively, checking to see if any pretty, blue-eyed girls with messy hair were lurking around any corners. Seeing none, he took a deep breath and murmured, "Ahem…yes."

Why did he suddenly feel like a complete sucker? He'd withstood teasing from his classmates, from friends, denying that there was anything of that nature going on. And yet one look from Aoko's mother had him ready to spill his entire life story.

…how the hell did she do that, anyway?

Her smirk grew wider, and more triumphant. "Now why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

He scowled at her, not caring if it was rude. "Think about that. Think really hard…actually, you shouldn't have to think very hard to get it." He sat back in his chair in a full-blown sulk.

She took a sip of her tea (how deep was that cup, anyway?) and sighed; her expression softened a bit, like she was actually taking pity on him—not that she'd just forcibly dragged one of his two deepest, darkest secrets right out of him. "For what it's worth, Kaito-kun, my Aoko seems to think quite highly of you as well—all appearances to the contrary aside."

Kaito sat up a bit straighter. "Really? You mean it? I mean…" he cleared his throat and tried to look a little less interested. "Well? Spill! You made me tell!" It sounded whiny, even to his own ears.

Her eyebrow arched. "Did you really not have any idea, or are you just that good of an actor?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I was born without a 'girl likes me' radar. There are a lot of guys my age walking around with that disease. It's very unfortunate."

She chuckled. "Oh, I like you. You're clever."

"Oh, no. I'm nothing of the sort," Kaito couldn't quite keep himself from preening, though curiosity quickly reclaimed control from ego. "But anyway, can we get back to the question at hand, please? How do you know she might like me?"

Another sip of tea. "I don't suppose you'd accept mother's intuition as an answer?"

"…you know, some magicians also come equipped with a Bullshit Detector, Nakamori-san," he replied with a smirk of his own. "Pardon my French—un, deux, trois."

"Again, I'm liking you more and more, Kaito-kun." Sip of tea.

Kaito sighed, obviously exasperated. "You are officially the most evasive woman I have ever met. And that includes Aoko—when she doesn't want to tell me something, I don't think God himself could pry it from behind her teeth."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Most recently? There was this dumb party at the precinct, but everyone got really dressed up—we're talking to the nines—and she made me go with her. And she wouldn't tell me why she kept blushing all night," he looked off into space, thinking.

There was a pause before the woman sighed and shook her head. "Apparently, I was right. All teenage boys do suffer from that tragic medical condition, known as 'being dense as a rock.' Tell me, Kaito-kun—you said everyone was dressed to the nines? What were you and Aoko wearing?"

"…I feel like I should be offended," he muttered. Still, his brow furrowed in thought. "Mom made me wear a suit—and then got all teary because apparently I look just like my dad," he smiled fondly at the memory, "and Aoko was wearing this short red…thing." A faint pink tinge crept onto his face.

"No offense intended, I assure you," she said. "I suppose you were blushing all evening as well?"

"Most of the time," he admitted sheepishly—why was he telling her any of this, exactly? "Especially when some of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce guys thought it would be hilarious if they forced us to dance together." His expression darkened a bit, and he muttered something highly uncomplimentary about evil police offers.

"Now pay attention," she instructed. "She's in something short and red. You're in a suit. You're both dressed up, you both look fantastic, and you both spend the entire night blushing at each other. Now what I want you to do is put two and two together."

Kaito might have been dense regarding girls and feelings. But he wasn't stupid. And he was appalled to actually hear himself squeak out, "No way! I mean—are you sure? She could've just had a fever or something, right?"

"First of all, two and two together is four. Just to clear that up," Hiroko sipped her tea again. "Secondly, it's quite possible that Aoko might have had a fever," she smirked over her tea cup. "Just not quite in the way you probably mean."

He felt himself blush. Again, he had to wonder how exactly she did that. But more importantly (and possibly more horrific of a possibility), had Aoko inherited this particular skill? "Really?"

"You know that strange feeling you're experiencing right now, Kaito-kun?" she asked. "That feeling is what we professionals like to call 'getting a clue.' I know you've never experienced it before, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh…well, I could—hey, wait a sec!" Kaito cut himself off. "If she likes me as much as you seem to think she does, then why is she always chasing me with a mop? Explain that, professional."

"Not so difficult—rather commonplace, actually," she waved the jibe off. "Elementary schoolers frequently view punching the object of their affections in the arm as a way of saying 'I fancy you.' And if you look at it from another angle, the fact that she gets so worked up and angry in the first place is fairly conclusive proof that she cares a great deal what you think."

"…you have officially blown my mind," Kaito admitted, feeling rather stupid about the whole thing. But she was dancing in utter circles around him, and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. "So…what do I do exactly? You're the professional—what do you think I should do?"

She didn't bat an eyelash. "That depends on how honest you want me to be about my secret desire for grandchildren. Quite frankly, Kaito-kun, I think you need to muddle through this on your own. I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a smart boy—even if you are slow as a brick."

"Not true," Kaito pointed out. "Bricks fall very quickly from rooftops." . He was really thinking that he didn't like this woman—she was far too perceptive, and had this manner about her that seemed she could pry anything out of him. He hoped she would never get it into her head to try and discuss a certain phantom thief with him…that could be tragic.

Another slow sip of tea—and again, Kaito found himself wondering how deep that cup was. "Onto the heads of naughty little boys in love who are trying to change the subject. Quite tragic."

He fought to keep from pouting again. "I am not trying to change the subject. I'm merely stating a scientific truth. Besides, I really can't do anything now. Aoko's not here." That last comment held the slightest note of triumph.

Unfortunately for Kaito, Karma had decided to give him a big kick in the ass.

The front door opened. "I'm back!" A moment later, Aoko appeared in the living room doorway, looking incredibly happy. And it must have been windy out, because her hair was mussed all over the place and her cheeks were flushed prettily.

Kaito swallowed hard.

Hiroko smirked, obviously noticing his discomfort but not commenting on it. Instead, she simply snickered behind her teacup and focused on her daughter's return. "Welcome home, sweetie!"

Aoko dropped two grocery bags on a convenient chair and ran a hand haphazardly through her hair to try and straighten it out. "Hi, Mom! Hey, Kaito! Guess what I bought?" She looked incredibly pleased with herself over something.

"What?" Kaito asked.

She grinned gleefully. "A new mop! My old one was getting kinda old, starting to fall apart—for which I blame you, of course." She looked pointedly at Kaito. "Plus, this one has a longer handle!"

Hiroko's reaction was appropriately disdainful. "Aoko, didn't I tell you that swinging a mop at people wasn't ladylike? Use a duster! Or if you're really upset, a toilet brush should get the point across better than anything else."

"But Moooom," Aoko half-whined, "a toilet brush doesn't have nearly the swinging radius!"

"Yes, but think of the hygienic properties."

"I'm just going to swing it at him, Mom," Aoko insisted. "I don't actually use this mop for other things—there aren't any germs. I don't want to kill him, for goodness sakes!"

Kaito decided now was a good time to interject. "Wait—so the time you actually hit me and knocked me through three desks…you _weren't_ trying to kill me?" He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Is it my fault that you lack balance?" Aoko replied primly. "Besides, you've always been able to dodge them before—why should I ever expect anything different? My probabilities were much lower. So it is not my fault that you fell through the desks."

"Well, I certainly wasn't swinging a mop at me!"

"I don't know…you've done some crazy things in the past…"

After listening to the brief argument, Hiroko decided to put her two cents in. "Aoko, you knocked him into some desks? That simply will not do—I insist that you apologize to Kaito-kun immediately!"

Aoko stood her ground. "Hey! He flipped my skirt! He should be the one apologizing! It's not like I go chasing him around for no actual reason. He provokes me!"

"Aoko," the response was firm, in the Mom Voice, "flipping your skirt did not cause you any potentially serious injuries. Now apologize."

Kaito couldn't quite keep himself from turning to Hiroko. "…I'm liking you more and more."

Aoko ignored him expertly. "Except for the potential emotional trauma, considering he does it almost every single day. I'm probably going to have to see a psychiatrist, thanks to him."

The Mom Voice shifted slightly into the more icy tone of the Warning Voice. "Aoko…"

"Hey, Mom…" Aoko's eyes narrowed dangerously, meaning she had an idea, "do you know where Dad is? I'm sure he'd absolutely love to hear about all the skirt-flipping that goes on."

Hiroko was unfazed. "And when your father takes Kaito-kun out with a shotgun, you'll be heartbroken. So kiss and make up, kids." She sipped her seemingly bottomless tea again and frowned distastefully. "My tea's getting cold…"

"Oh, for goodness sake…" Aoko huffed before continuing in a song-song tone. "Kaito, I'm sorry for knocking you into the desks, even though you deserved every bit of it. I should really learn to rise above your immaturity and realize that certain people will never change." After giving him one more glare for good measure, she turned to her mother. "Let me make you some more tea, Mom."

Hiroko stood up quickly. "Oh, no, I'll do it myself. Which means I'll leave the room. I'll be out of earshot. Out of the room. You two will be alone. All alone. In the room. Here. Because I'm leaving now. Leaving you two alone. Together." Apparently satisfied with herself, she breezed out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving them alone together—just as she'd said.

Aoko frowned and raised a confused brow. "Ooooh-kay. What the hell was in her tea? I wonder what was she going on about…"

"Umm…"

A sharp glare landed on Kaito at his involuntary emission. "Umm? Umm what? Kaito, do you know what she meant?" She turned to look at him full-on.

Kaito swallowed hard. "…don't suppose you'd believe me if I said no, would you?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't. So spill."

"Well…" Kaito rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, "…we were talking about…stuff."

"I am holding my mop now, Kaito. What stuff?"

"…okay, it's official. I know where you get it from."

"Get what from?" Aoko advanced on him. "Don't try to distract me, Kaito! What stuff?"

Kaito held his hands up in a warding gesturing. "I was just discussing some stuff with your mom. That's all! Good grief, Aoko! Put the mop down!"

"I'll put the mop down when you tell me what the stuff was, Kaito!" she said sweetly.

"It wasn't anything—just your typical motherly grilling of any boy who happens to associate with or be close to her daughter!" he said quickly, not really expecting it to put an end to this new interrogation.

He was right.

"Oh? What exactly was this grilling, pray tell? What did she ask you?"

"Just the usual stuff—what I do, what's my family like, and some academic stuff."

"Such as?"

"What two plus two equals."

"…how is that a typical motherly grilling?" Aoko asked after a momentary pause. "She already knows most of that…of course, maybe asking you what two plus two is, on the other hand…"

"She wanted to know a little bit more about who her daughter was associating with, that's all. Typical parental concern," he tried to reassure her, then paused. "And I do know what two plus two is."

For a moment, he thought that would be the end of it. But then Aoko's eyes narrowed. "If that was all there was to it, then why were you so hesitant to say so? What is there to hide? Despite the possibility that you don't know what two plus two is, I mean."

"It's four, genius. Four."

"Thank you, I know I'm smart," Aoko grinned, then grew serious again. "But you, on the other hand, are not as clever as you think. Now answer the first part of my question. What are you hiding?"

He sighed. "Okay, okay…we were talking about you. And my friendship with you. You know…" he shrugged noncommittally, as though it were nothing important, "…our relationship."

"Our…relationship?" Aoko's eyes widened. "What did she ask about it?"

"Just…ya know, how close we are, is it strictly platonic—I don't know, Mom stuff!" his hands waved in little circles as he grappled for the right words. "Why the twenty questions, anyway?"

"Twenty questions are only necessary when the person in question is avoiding the question!" Aoko replied, her voice rising. "Now what did you say?"

"I avoided the question!" Kaito said proudly, before adding in a more subdued tone. "…sort of."

"Kaito, stop beating around the freakin' bush!" Aoko stomped her foot. "What do you mean?"

Throughout this whole conversation, Kaito had been slowly, steadily inching his way towards the door, all the while keeping a wary eye on the lethal mop in her hands. "Well, Aoko…ask her!" He whipped around and made a mad dash for freedom.

She started after him. "KAITO! Kaito, wait! Kaito…" But rather than give her usual all-out chase, she stopped in the doorway. "Idiot," she sighed. "What's his deal, anyway…what the hell is going on?"

"Aoko?"

She turned. "Oh…Mom."

Hiroko stepped into the room. "What was all the commotion about? Where's Kaito-kun?"

Meanwhile, Kaito had quickly realized that he was not being chased. As this was a definite change from normal behavior, he immediately assumed that something was wrong. He crept back towards the door, but paused when he heard Aoko talking to her mother. Against all better judgment, he hunkered down for a little eavesdropping.

Aoko sighed and set her mop down, leaning it against the wall. "Nothing, Mom. Just the usual between me and Kaito. He says something, I get mad, he runs, I chase him with my mop." She paused. "Except I didn't chase him this time."

Hiroko wandered back in and took her seat on the couch again, a fresh cup of tea steaming in her hand. "Why did he run away, do you suppose? And why didn't you chase him?

Aoko flopped down in the opposite chair, unknowingly in the same spot Kaito had occupied for his interrogation. "He ran 'cause he didn't want to answer any more questions. Or rather, he didn't want to tell me something about his conversation with you. And why didn't I chase him? …I don't know."

"There must be a reason why you didn't chase him this time," Hiroko said, one dark eyebrow arching at her daughter. "As to my talk with him…I know why he was hesitant to tell you, but I think that's best heard from him."

"What did he say?" Aoko started, then shook her head. "Never mind, you won't tell me. And I don't know why I didn't chase after him like I usually do. Maybe…well, if he really doesn't want to tell him about it, I'm not going to force him."

She failed to notice that her mother's eyes slid slowly to look at the door for a moment before returning her attention to her daughter. "Aoko, is there something you want to talk about?" A sip of tea.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Nothing to talk about."

"Aoko, I just explained to Kaito-kun about the Maternal Bullshit Detector," Hiroko said airily. "And it's going off again. Now let's have a little talk. Mother to daughter, daughter to mother."

"Mom, there's really nothing to talk about," Aoko insisted before grinning. "Question, though. Am I going to inherit that detector someday? It could come in really, really handy."

Hiroko's grin was nothing short of wicked. "That depends on whether or not you ever have children, dear. And I would great prefer if you were married before such a thing happens—then I would know that you're taken care of. And speaking of…you do seem quite concerned about your handsome young friend, Aoko." She sipped her tea and leaned back, obviously waiting for the reaction.

Aoko didn't disappoint. "Handsome?" she sputtered. "What? Kaito? N-no way!"

"Oh, come now, Aoko. I know you're not blind," Hiroko pressed, though not harshly. "And I'm not forcing you to marry him or anything, I'm simply stating a fact, and admitting it isn't a confession of love or anything. The boy is quite easy on the eyes. I know you agree, whether or not you admit it."

Outside the door, Kaito was blushing furious…and waiting eagerly to hear Aoko's response.

There was a lengthy pause before it came. "Well…I suppose that by conventional standards of attractiveness, Kaito is quite handsome. I mean, in a messy-haired, blue-eyed, lean sort of way. I guess. If you like that sort of thing."

Another sip of tea. Another pressing question. "Do you like that sort of thing, dear?"

This time, Aoko folded her arms and turned her head aside. "I'm not answering that."

"Avoidance? Interesting. Very interesting," her mother tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you want to answer, Aoko? Do you have something to hide, or something you don't want to admit?"

"No, I don't," Aoko said sullenly. "But there are lots of types of people that one can find attractive. So saying that someone is cute doesn't necessarily mean anything—I could find lots of people cute, and not necessarily have feelings for them."

"Touché, dear," Hiroko had to give her that point. "But you do put a lot of energy into your friendship with that charming young man, even going so far as to chase him down with a mop—you obviously think very highly of him."

Aoko shrugged. "Well, sure. Never said I didn't. I mean…Kaito, he's…he's a good guy. He's got a really good heart, and he's always been there for me when I needed him. He makes me laugh. Heh, he makes everyone laugh, really…but whenever he pulls a prank in class and makes everyone laugh…I guess it's different when he's trying to make me laugh. He's quieter. He's a lot more relaxed." As she spoke, her expression and tone changed, growing more affectionate as she spoke of the boy she'd known since childhood. "And…Mom, he's brilliant. He can do so many things, and do them so well. I mean…Kaito's pretty special." A light chuckle. "But if he heard any of this, he'd probably preen forever."

Unbeknownst to Aoko, Kaito had just heard it all. He was still standing outside the door, with his jaw swinging merrily down by his knees in utter shock at what she'd just said. And he was also realizing that Hiroko-san's powers didn't just affect him; Aoko had obviously fallen under the spell of her 'tell me everything' vibe as well, whether she realized it or not.

When Hiroko spoke again a moment later, it was a much softer tone, almost surprised. "Aoko…the look on your face. I know that look…"

Aoko blushed. "What look?"

Hiroko sat back and took another sip of her tea. "Perhaps you and Kaito-kun need to have a little talk about…certain things?"

She shook her head. "I think I know what you're thinking, but…those things would never happen, Mom. Kaito…he doesn't think of me in that way. Besides, he's got Akako in love with him, and she's gorgeous! So I don't…there's just no comparison."

"Have you asked him? You don't think there's any chance? Any chance at all that he might…?"

Kaito was absolutely stunned. _Don't believe that Aoko…don't believe that… _

Aoko was speaking again. "Mom, I've seen guys in love, the way they act around the girl they like. They trip all over themselves around her. Kaito isn't like that with me. He's perfectly confident and comfortable. I've never seen him lose face. Ever. I'm pretty sure I've screwed up a couple of times, and I'm kind of surprised that he didn't see it, but…I guess he doesn't see it because, well…he just isn't thinking that way. And that's fine. It's perfectly fine…"

"Aoko…" Hiroko leaned forward, her tone growing concerned. "…Aoko, are you crying?"

There was a thump as Aoko sprung to her feet and jumped back, startled. "No! No, of course not!" she wiped at her eyes quickly. "It's just an eyelash, I think." She looked around frantically before finding her escape. "You know what? That tea you're drinking looks really good. I think I'm going to go brew a cup for myself. Back in a few!" And she hurried out the door.

"Aoko, wait—" Hiroko called, but her daughter was already gone. She waited a moment before speaking again, not looking at the door. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Kaito-kun?"

There was a pause before he peered around the doorframe. "I don't even know what to say…"

The Mom Voice made an appearance when Hiroko addressed him again. "Young man, you come in here right now and sit down."

He didn't dare disobey. He walked over quickly and took a seat. "Here I am."

Hiroko's voice was the most firm he'd heard her in the course of their talk. "I admit that I pushed a little too hard this time. But the fact of the matter is that my daughter is currently somewhere in this house. I assume that she is crying, and over you, I might add. And now there is nothing I can say or do that will calm her down."

Kaito clasped his hands together tightly in front of him and looked down at them as though they held the answer to life itself. "I didn't…I didn't think that she…I never imagined it was…" His usual silver tongue and glib charm failed him.

"I suspect that you never asked," the words were oddly gently, understanding. "But you know now, Kaito-kun. The question is…what are you going to do about it? She doesn't know that you know. So you could go on as you have been, pretending nothing has changed. But if you say that…then I do not believe you truly love Aoko. Platonic love, or otherwise." That last was in a harsher tone.

Kaito lifted his stern gaze to meet hers, firm and unwavering. "I never said I wasn't going to do anything about it, Hiroko-san."

She smiled, to his surprise. "Good answer. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"With all due respect," he said, standing up, "I don't think that you're the person I should be talking to anymore."

Her smile grew wider, and he felt strangely relieved about it. "I knew I liked you, Kaito-kun. Now go—before I decide to mop-smack you myself."

He grinned slightly and left the room, in search of Aoko. He assumed she would be in the kitchen because she'd mentioned fixing some tea for herself—a convenient excuse, but she couldn't well return without it now. Sure enough, the light was on.

Kaito tiptoed up to the kitchen door and peered in, trying to assess the situation. He saw her leaning against the counter in the near-darkness. Her face was in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking—she was crying. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard to gather his nerve, and moved silently into the kitchen, coming up behind her. "Aoko? Are you all right?"

She obviously hadn't noticed that he'd come in; she jumped a mile and whipped around to face him. "K-Kaito, I—oh…" she belatedly began wiping at her eyes in a vain attempt to erase the traces of tears there. "Of course I'm all right! What're you doing here? I thought you left…"

"Nah, I came back," he said softly. "You were crying."

Aoko turned away from him quickly and scrubbed furiously at her eyes. "No, I wasn't. Don't be silly. It was just…an eyelash. That's all—nothing to be worried about!" she turned back around to face him. "What're you doing here?" The telltale signs of weeping were still there, marked on her reddened face. And it was because of him and his stupidity…and her mother and her mother's prodding, really. But it was only the former that he could do anything about, and he intended to.

"Aoko…" he began, then swallowed hard and tried again. "Aoko…listen, I know you're going to kill me for this—and it wasn't intentional, I promise, but once I got there, I just couldn't leave…" He took a tentative step towards her. "…Aoko, I heard you talking to your mother."

"But…then you heard…" her brow furrowed in confusion as she processed what he'd said. When it clicked, her eyes widened in horror and she gasped. She leaned back against the counter, gripping at it with shaky hands. "You—Kaito, you…how could you…" Her voice cracked; she closed her eyes.

Kaito tried valiantly to dislodge the lump sticking painfully in his throat. Instead, he took another step towards her and tried desperately to get her to look at him. "Earlier, you wanted to know what I told your mom, right? Earlier…I was avoiding the question, but…Aoko, now I need to tell you something."

"How could you…" Aoko's face dropped into her hands as she started to cry again, harder than before. "Kaito, I…you weren't supposed to know…you weren't…"

His hands closed around her wrists to ease her hands away from her face. "Come on, Aoko…hey, look at me. Aoko, please look at me. Aoko, listen to me. Please…Aoko…" He sounded desperate.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed even as she cried.

She wasn't listening. In one desperate move, Kaito decided to take the matter entirely into his own hands. He didn't really think before he moved; it just happened. He dropped her hands and reached out to cup her face, his fingers brushing her cheeks. "Aoko—I love you."

And he kissed her.

He didn't dare open his eyes to see her reaction. He was too afraid to.

But he felt Aoko tense at the contact for a moment, and he could imagine her eyes going wide with shock…and then she relaxed into it, meeting and matching the rhythm of his kiss. Her hands clutched at the front of his shirt in with desperate fists, pulling him closer.

It lasted longer than he'd intended or imagined or _dared_ to imagine. But finally, reluctantly, he ran his fingers back through the full length of her hair, back down to her shoulders…and let go, finally opening his eyes to look at her. He didn't pull back far, just enough to break the kiss.

There were several heartbeats where they simply stared at each other, both panting slightly.

Kaito had expected numerous reactions—surprise, anger, blinding rage, or perhaps even happiness. But he definitely _hadn't_ expected Aoko's face to just crumple into tears.

"Aoko—"

"No, you don't…"

It took him a second to realize what she meant. He frowned, confused. "Aoko, I've been thinking about this for a while. And I think I know whether or not I love you."

Aoko shook her head and tried to push him away; he responded by carefully trapping between himself and the kitchen counter. She looked up at him tearfully. "No, you don't…you can't possibly…" she took a shaky breath, "I've seen guys in love, they don't act like you. And there are so many other girls who like you…they're ready to kill each other for a chance at you." Her chin dropped to avoid his gaze. "You could have any girl you wanted…why would you want me?"

Kaito thought for a moment before giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Aoko…why wouldn't I?" He felt her tense, but she didn't look up, so he pressed on. "Hey…remember that first magic act I did in front of the school? I screwed up royally. You were there, remember? The one where I had loads of flowers falling from the ceiling?"

She nodded and hiccupped.

Kaito's smile grew a bit more sheepish, though no less genuine. "Well…that wasn't supposed to happen. Doves were supposed to fly around the room. But you didn't know that, did you?"

"N-no…" Aoko shook her head; a few more tears ran free to leave their marks on her face.

"Exactly," he nodded. "Aoko, I'm a magician. And one of the things I've learned is that when you screw up or when things don't go the way you planned, you can't let the whole world know. Especially if it's someone you desperately want to impress." He sighed. "You probably don't know this, but it's insanely easy for you to knock me off-step. You do it all the time, but I manage to keep it together because I don't want to look like an idiot in front of you." One hand moved, taking a lock her hair between two fingers. "I want to be the best I can with you."

"B-but…Kaito," Aoko stammered, openly gaping, "you always tease me and pick on me and make fun of me and…and…" She seemed to deflate, like the air rushing out of a balloon. "…Kaito, why didn't you say anything?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a sandbox romance? You know, you tease and annoy the one you like?" he chuckled, and she blushed at the sound. "Didn't you ever wonder why I teased you so much and paid so much attention to you? And I never said anything because…" He sighed. "Aoko, I'm pretty sure you could have anyone you wanted. Why in the world would you stick with your annoying childhood friend when you could have someone like, say…" he winced, "…Hakuba Saguru, for one. I know you have admirers, and…I had no reason to think you'd pick me, even though I wanted you to."

Aoko looked stunned. "Admirers? What admirers? Kaito…" she shook her head, "compared to Akako-chan, I look like a squirrel! And…" her voice dropped in volume to a bare whisper, "…if you wanted me to pick you, then…I couldn't pick you if I didn't know…"

His tone was just as soft, so unlike his usual brash demeanor, and yet still so much of Kaito; clever fingers reached out to touch her cheek. "I was afraid, Aoko. Just like you…" Something else she'd said seemed to click, and he frowned. "Koizumi? Are you serious?" He shook his head. "How can you think something like that? Aoko…you're beautiful. To use your mom's phrase, definitely easy on the eyes."

She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head as the momentarily-absent tears returned to spite her once again. "Kaito…you don't…are you sure? You can't be sure…" She looked down again.

One of his hands moved to her chin, tilting her head back so she had nowhere to look but directly at him. "Aoko, you know me. I'm not much for logic and reasoning. It's just not my thing. I could list all the numerous reasons why I love you, and if you want to hear them, then I'll be perfectly happy to tell you sometime, even if it takes a while. I could write up a pros and cons list, but that'd be a waste of both our time." His hand trailed from her chin to her cheek, brushing carefully against the slightly-moist skin. "I don't know why you don't believe me—I never want you to doubt me about this. You have no competition with me, Aoko. You never have, and you never will."

"Kaito—"

"What I need you to know…to believe," he interrupted her gently, and not unkindly, "is that I'm telling you the truth. Never doubt that. I love you, Aoko. And I don't want anyone else but you. Ever."

Aoko stared at him with wide, damp eyes. And for a moment, he thought she would start to cry again. But he could have started floating for sheer happiness when she swallowed hard and whispered in a small voice, "Kaito…I love you, too."

He wanted to dance. Instead, he just sighed in relief. "Geez, Aoko, you had me going there for a second—don't scare me like that!" Both arms reached out to wrap her up in a tight embrace. "Aoko…you have no idea how happy you make me."

Her arms tightened around his waist to hug him back. "Idiot…you idiot…" She pressed her face into his shoulder and took a shaky breath. "Kaito…my idiot…"

"Aww, I love you too," he grinned. "Even when you swing a mop at my head."

She leaned and gave him a halfhearted swat on the arm…and let him kiss her again.

Neither noticed a tall, slender form sidling away from the kitchen doorway, having witnessed the vast majority of the scene. Thus, neither saw the wide, self-satisfied smirk on the person's face as she returned to the living room and her obligatory cup of tea.

Teenagers, Hiroko reflected, were incredibly easy to handle.

If one just knew the proper motivation.

* * *

**PS.** _This goes out to **sapphirestars** with lurv, because this was another one of our interesting little chats. Since Aoko's mom is fanon, we decided to have some fun. Common belief is that she's passed away…but if she's dead, then we can't have snark! And there must be snark! Besides, it's fun to see someone dance in verbal rings around Kaito, ne? Melodramatic? Yes…but I loves me some fluffin'! _

_And this makes thirty, ladies and gentlemen. I have technically completed my challenge…but if I stopped now, the other ten themes would feel neglected and develop low self-esteem. So there are ten more to go. Thank you to everyone who's read thus far, and I hope you all will stick around for the remaining ten. My goal is to be done by Christmas. Much love, everyone! _


	31. Waiting for the Light to Shine

**Title: **Waiting for the Light to Shine  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#7—first sunlight after the darkness  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **The hardest part was waiting and not knowing…

* * *

It was five in the morning.

And Aoko hadn't slept a wink.

She'd tried—goodness knows she had tried. She crawled into bed around midnight, and lay there for three hours, tossing and turning and kicking the blankets around in a fitful but futile attempt to fall asleep. But in the end, she'd gotten up and wandered back downstairs to sit in the darkness and wait for news that felt like it was never going to come.

After a while, she went and made herself some tea to try and calm increasingly-tense nerves. It did help some to soothe and relax her, but she was still waiting anxiously for word to come.

This was all Kaitou Kid's fault.

She winced at the thought and all that it implied.

It had all been a stupid accident—she knew she wasn't supposed to find out. It was all such a blur, especially what had happened after that split second when her world had crashed down around her. She remembered a soft, familiar voice, void of any emotion, prodding her on towards a destination she didn't know anything of, and a flurry of white feathers before she was alone.

That had been two weeks ago. She hadn't spoken to Kaito since…but she also hadn't told her father the truth of what had happened that night. The whole situation was almost unbearable. She was a traitor all around.

The house echoed with the sound of her footsteps. It was empty—her father was out at work, doing what he'd always done. He was chasing an elusive phantom, completely unaware that the man he'd been trying to catch for nearly two decades regularly came over to his house, crashed on his couch, dug through his fridge, and annoyed his daughter.

She hadn't gone to the Kid heist tonight—she couldn't bear to. But she was still watching it at home on the news. Normally she would be cheering her father on, but that just didn't feel right. She was divided, her loyalties split between two people…one of whom she didn't really think deserved her allegiance, yet she couldn't bring herself to break it away..

Still she kept her mouth shut, not really knowing the reason why.

Instead she sat and watched and waited. It was going along as normal…

And then the gunshots began.

And she, undoubtedly along with countless others, was glued to her television as heavy gunfire rained down on the Kaitou Kid heist and the harried Taskforce attempting to capture him. It was panic…

The TV coverage cut out as everyone was cleared from the area. For several seconds, there was a bright blue screen, and then a startled-looking anchorman appeared, seated at a desk in front of a camera. He nervously adjusted his tie before encouraging everyone to remain calm, they would have a report as soon as any information became available.

Aoko turned off the TV, but didn't get up right away.

Someone was shooting at her father. Shooting at Kaito.

The very thought made something deep inside her go icy cold.

She sat there for a while longer, thinking about nothing, until she heard the clock chime the quarter-hour. It was almost midnight. And suddenly, she was painfully aware of how tired she was. She had to drag herself up the stairs to her room, where she flopped into bed.

She'd tried to sleep. It hadn't worked.

So here she sat, hands wrapped around a warm ceramic mug on the kitchen table, the soothing smell of chamomile tea wafting upwards and filling the room. She'd been here for quite some time now. She was exhausted, but not sleepy.

With a sudden burst of energy, she stood up, nearly knocking her chair over in the process, and stormed out of the dining room. The mug of tea sat forgotten on the table.

She was sick of sitting still—she was going crazy. But there was nothing she could do—all she could really do was hang in there. But the hardest part was definitely waiting. Waiting, and not knowing…

She walked outside and stepped down onto the top step, sinking down to sit on the stoop. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, shivering slightly in the chill of the early morning air, and stared straight ahead towards the street, thinking about everything and nothing.

She sat there in the dark for a long time. Finally, in the distance, the first faint light of dawn slid across the horizon, casting a few rays of pink and orange across the darkened sky.

Something broke, and she tilted her head down to press her face into her knees. It was sunrise, and still nothing. No sign of him, no sign of her father, no news about anyone. What if something had happened to one or both of them? No…

Her father was the only family she had left—she couldn't lose him. And Kaito…he couldn't just disappear like that before she'd gotten to talk to him just one more time, to tell him the truth about how she felt…that she forgave him…

"Aoko?"

Aoko lifted her head to stare at the source of the breathless voice. Her eyes followed the shadow along the paved walkway to its owner, standing on the sideway a couple of meters away from her. And her jaw dropped slightly as she took in the sight. "K-Kaito…"

Kaito was breathing hard, like he'd been running some great distance, and there was an obvious cut across one cheek…but he still managed to give her a crooked smile and speak so cheerfully to her, like there was nothing wrong at all. "Whatsa matter? Did ya miss me?"

For a moment, she didn't move. She _couldn't_ move.

And then it all moved in a blur. Aoko launched herself off the front stoop, stumbled as she hit the walkway, but instinctively steadied herself without missing a single step and sprinted right into arms that were waiting for her, wide open.

Arms that were tight around her, trapping her inside them the minute she was within reach.

"Kaito…" she whispered. "Oh my God, you're okay…"

"I'm fine. So is your dad," he told her, answering the question before she'd even asked it. "I saw him—he saw me in the crowd, just another innocent bystander. He yelled at me for not leaving right away when things went crazy, and then told me to go straight home and call you when I got there…but I figured in person was better." He grinned. "I'm supposed to tell you that he's fine, he loves you, and he'll call you the first chance he gets—right now, he's got his hands full with a couple of very important arrests."

"They got them?"

"They got them," he affirmed. "With a little help from their usual adversary."

The words were tearing out of her in a rush as she clung to him. "Kaito—Kaito, I'm so sorry, I got so angry and I said a lot of really stupid stuff and I don't want you to go away…you can't disappear! Please, don't leave me, I swear I won't tell—I just want to understand…why? Kaito, why? God…I love you, you dumbass…don't you dare go—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he chuckled, and she fell silent. He let her go, but she didn't move away, wanting to stay close. One of his hands moved to catch a lock of her hair and toy with it, twisting it between his fingers. "Easy. No hurry." His expression softened, and so did his voice. "We've got plenty of time to talk. There's no rush." He sighed. "Which is good, because it might take a while."

She didn't reply right away, but pulled him close once more before speaking. "How did you know?" It wasn't that she wondered how he knew it would take a long time to explain everything and answer all of her rampaging questions, but more that she wanted to know…

And he still answered the right question. "I knew you didn't mean it when you said you hated me…if only because you didn't immediately tell your father. I knew you'd be worried—no matter how angry you were. You're a good person, Aoko. If something happened to me, I knew you would cry."

"Idiot…" she murmured.

"Yeah, I know."

They stood on the sidewalk and clung to each other as the first rays of the dawn touched them and warmed them both, in more ways than one. And the last of the darkness fled before it.

* * *

**PS.** _Whoo, back at it! This was just a quick, random plunnie—I have a couple more ideas at the moment. Here's hoping for another quick update…'cause once we hit November, I'm doing NaNoWriMo, and will not be spending time on fics. I also did look it up online, and at this time of the year, the sunrise in Japan happens a little before six AM._

_Anyway, hope you liked this. Nine more to go! Thanks for reading, everyone! Much love!_


	32. She Cries

**Title: **She Cries  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#19—crying all night for you  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **No one ever said being a parent was easy.

* * *

It was a simple fact: Kaito liked his sleep.

It was also a simple fact: Aoko did too.

However, there was a new presence in their lives that didn't really care if they wanted to sleep or not. Furthermore, this presence was not one that could just be ignored—it demanded their undivided attention at any given moment, and they had to respond.

At the moment, that presence was calling for attention in its preferred method: by screaming loudly enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Or so the new parents thought as their daughter's cry once again jolted them both awake.

Kaito groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Five more minutes…"

Beside him, Aoko rolled over, pulling the comforter up to her chin. "It's your turn."

"But I don't wanna…" he mumbled halfheartedly into the pillowcase.

There was a pause before the mattress shifted as Aoko sat up. "Fine…I'll go…"

A hand caught her shoulder and pushed her back to the bed. "No, you won't. I was just kidding. I'm up—go back to sleep, Mom," Kaito ordered gently. He was already standing and carefully tucking the blankets back in around her. Aoko did not protest; a moment later, her breathing evened out as she tumbled back into Dreamland.

He lingered for a mere moment more, smiling as he watched her relax into slumber. But his daughter's call drew him away from his wife's side. "All right, all right," he half-called as he started the short trek down the hallway to the baby's room. They'd only moved their little girl down to her nursery a few days prior, having had her sleeping in their room for the first couple of weeks. "I'm coming, I'm coming…I'm here." He walked in and crossed the room to the crib.

Their blessing was waving one tiny fist in the air, screaming her little lungs out.

"Aww, what'sa matter, Aya-chan?" he whispered soothingly, reaching down to scoop her up. Another eardrum-shattering shriek was the response, and he chuckled in spite of the fact that his ears felt like they were bleeding. "Shh, shh…don't wake up Mommy, she's tiiiiiired."

Aya-chan didn't seem to hear that—she just cried against her father's shoulder, wanting something that she didn't yet have the means to directly convey.

Kaito walked in circles around the room, rubbing her back and whispering soothingly to the distraught child. It took a while, but slowly the cries began to ebb into hiccups and hoarse breathing. Recognizing that he was about to win the day (or night, as it were), Kaito started humming. He wasn't a singer by any means—his performance subject of choice was magic rather than music—but he had been blessed with a voice good enough to lull his infant daughter back to sleep.

And finally, Aya's little head lulled against his shoulder, one of her tiny fists clutching at his shirt. Her hiccups softened into little whimpers before evening into deep, steady breathing.

Still, he didn't put her back to bed right away. Instead, he moved to stand by the bedroom window, still cradling his baby daughter against his shoulder. It was incredibly calming to just stand there, looking out at the stars and holding one of his greatest blessings. So quiet, so peaceful…

He'd been standing there like that for several minutes before an enormous yawn threatened to split his face in two, and he realized how tired he was. While he enjoyed these moments with Aya-chan, the sleep deprivation was starting to get to him. His years of practice at functioning on little sleep (said practice having been acquired through his years as a well-known jewel thief) were coming into play, but still…

No one ever said being a parent was easy.

But even with as short a time as he'd worn it, he was already in love with his new title.

_Dad._

His eyelids were starting to droop now. Best to put Aya down and seek his own bed.

Still, even after he lowered her back into her crib and pulled the pale yellow blanket up around her, he lingered. He was as smitten with her as he was with her mother—Aoko had teased him about the fact that Aya-chan already had her doting daddy wrapped around her tiny little finger.

Sometimes, he hated it when she was right.

Arms slid around his waist from behind him. He tensed slightly, but relaxed again as he realized there was only one possible culprit. A glance over his shoulder proved him right. "I thought you were sleeping…here I was telling Aya-chan not to wake you up."

There was a low chuckle, and the head resting against his shoulder shifted slightly. "Hmm…I was lonely," Aoko murmured softly, tightening her arms around him. "Everything all right?"

"Yup. She's asleep again," he looked back down at the infant girl asleep in the crib. "Just like her Mommy, too—demands attention, screams when she's angry…" He felt Aoko tense behind him, and went on, "She's absolutely beautiful, and I'd do just about anything for her."

Aoko relaxed again, and Kaito took advantage of it to turn around in her arms and draw her to him for a hug and a quick kiss. "C'mon," she said softly, leaning back and taking his hand to pull him towards the door. "Let's go back to bed and try to get a few minutes of sleep before she wakes up again."

Kaito let himself be pulled to the door. "How long do you think we have before the next alarm goes off?" he asked, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. Suddenly, he was awfully tired again.

"Who knows?" Aoko replied, echoing his yawn. "Not long enough."

There was little ceremony in crawling back into bed. More like Aoko flopped down on the mattress, not even bothering to pull the blankets around her. Kaito took a little more time to at least pull the sheet around his waist before rolling over and slinging an arm around Aoko's waist to pull her a bit closer before burying his face in the pillow and dropping off to sleep in record time.

For a while, all was peaceful; they slept quietly.

Then…

A baby's cry pierced the air.

* * *

**PS.** _Well, I'm coming off hiatus, and nobody's coming out of the woodwork to kill me for not updating for two months. That's a good thing, right? YAYS! Anyway, a slightly shorter plunnie (of the PWP variety) for y'all, written especially for everyone who commented that they wanted to see more of Aya-chan._

_Hope you liked it! Oh oh oh—and I have the plunnie for the next Night, and I think it's going to be AWESOME:D I'm coming back, folks! YAY! Thanks for reading—much love!_


	33. Visitor

**Title: **Visitor  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#33—I feel peace at night  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **What are you doing here? And…are you knitting?

* * *

When Aoko went upstairs to her room and found Kaitou Kid lounging on her windowsill…well, to say she was surprised would be an understatement, and do no justice at all to her shock.

She was even more started to see what he was holding. The items in his hands were neither cards, nor card gun, nor any sort of heist trophy…but seemed to be knitting needles.

She stared at him for a while, knowing full well that he had to be aware of her presence, before speaking. "What are you doing here?" It seemed the obvious question…yet somehow still so silly.

The needles clicked a few more times before finally, he turned his head and actually acknowledged that she was there. He raised his hands a bit more, allowing her a better view of the needles he held. "Knitting. Have you ever tried it, Nakamori-san? It's quite relaxing." He turned his head again and bent over his work.

The room was silent for a moment more, save for the soft clicking of the needles as he manipulated them between his hands to coax a cloth of sorts from mere yarn. Aoko watched silently, uncertain of what else to do. Her father wasn't home yet, and the thief would be long gone before she could get to a phone. There really wasn't much else she could do…but watch.

So she did, studying his form carefully—and some part of her noted that she was probably one of only a handful of people in the world who would ever get to see anything like this from Kid, a side of him that was less showman and more…human. But it really did seem a bizarre little paradox, to see the infamous thief, International Criminal 1412, one of the most wanted men alive…sitting on her window, doing something that most people associated with their elderly grandmothers.

Her eyes traced slowly over his outline, like a statue of white and blue, save for the movement of his hands. The hat-brim cast a shadow keeping her from truly seeing his face…but she did see that his expression was different from the smug smirk he always wore as he danced merrily around the Taskforce.

He was smiling—Kid wasn't Kid without the smile, after all—but it was softer, more of a half-smile than anything else, the look of one who carries a special secret. The look of one who is extremely proud of his work. There was no magic involved, save for what he was doing with the needles.

He looked so calm. Peaceful.

Aoko couldn't help but think it strange.

"You have questions."

She nearly jumped a mile when he spoke, and shook herself as she realized that she'd fallen into his trap or spell or whatever you wanted to call it—that presence he had about him that was so hypnotic in and of itself.

"Why are you here?" she asked, sitting down on her bed. It was startling how at ease she felt—still, she knew on every level that he wouldn't hurt her. That was one of the few points that she would grudgingly give the thief: his stalwart holding to a rule of No One Gets Hurt.

"Just catching my breath," he replied easily. "Do you wish me gone?"

"…what are you making?"

"A present."

"For who?"

"Someone very special."

"A girl?"

"Perhaps."

"You have a girlfriend? Your fan club will be crushed."

"I don't, actually."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nein."

"Why are you knitting?"

"Because it's relaxing. Even we Phantom Thieves need to unwind after a hard night's work."

Aoko snorted, but didn't respond beyond that. Instead, she returned to simply watching. Again, she started to feel that strange hypnotic wave rush over her as she watched his hands move…strange how calm she felt—completely at ease.

But she shouldn't be just sitting here…

She should do something…

She needed to catch him for her father…

_**-o-**_

When Aoko next opened her eyes, there was sunlight in pools on her bedroom floor.

It took her a moment to realize where she was and what had happened exactly. But when she did, she sat upright and took a quick inventory. She was still in the clothes she'd worn the night before. Her muscles were screaming at her for sleeping in such a strange position. She was cold. Her hair was a mess…

But more importantly, Kid had vanished. He'd escaped once again—a perfect getaway.

She felt like a fool. She'd fallen under his spell, just like all those damn screaming fangirls.

Sighing and feeling very disappointed with herself, Aoko rolled out of bed and stretched her aching muscles, trying to decide what to do first to get her day started. But as she looked around, she noticed that the window was still just slightly ajar, allowing a cool breeze to seep into her room.

Grumbling about phantom thieves and manners and the former's complete lack of the latter, she crossed the room to remedy the situation…only to find something wedged under the window, keeping it from closing all the way. Curious, she eased the item—which proved to be a rectangular box—from under the window and closed it the rest of the way.

She studied the box carefully, but found nothing amiss. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid and peered inside…and found some sort of blue fabric staring back at her. No, wait…not blue fabric…

Aoko lifted it from the box, and belated realized exactly what it was: a long fuzzy blue scarf. But she was distracted by a small piece of paper that fluttered to the ground as she unfolded the scarf. She paused to drape the gift—for it seemed that's what this was—around her shoulders before stooping to pick up the note card. And she read…

_I said it was for someone special, didn't I?_

* * *

**PS.** _I did a drabble request thing on my LJ, and **girlquinn** requested Kaito/Aoko, so this is the result. A good part of this also came about because I have just learned to knit, and so two things came together with this result. I was going to add a bit to it, but…it just didn't feel like it needed it when I sat back and thought about it. Hope you liked the random PWP-ness. Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_


	34. Lost in Translation

**Title: **Lost in Translation  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#8—one last date…  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Somehow, it sounded a lot better in his head.

* * *

Aoko felt incredibly lucky.

Especially on nights like these, when she was able to share something so wonderfully amazing with the man she loved. She could lie warm and happy and protected beside him, and wake up with strong arms still curled possessively around her waist.

So lucky…

Tonight was one of those nights, indeed. She'd sensed that it would be right away, when he'd picked her up for the evening. The spark had grown hotter and hotter throughout the course of their date, leading up to the moment when they were finally able to stumble through her apartment door and away from prying eyes, already wrapped up in each other's arms and tearing at clothing…

It was a wonder they'd made it to her bedroom, really.

But there was a nice trail of discarded clothes to mark their path.

Sighing happily, she snuggled a little closer, and smiled when he echoed her movement. His lips brushed against her cheek, and she giggled. "Charmer."

"Temptress," he whispered in response, "but all mine."

She loved it when he did that, said things like that to send a wonderfully delicious shiver down her spine. She just murmured a small sound of agreement and closed her eyes. For a moment, it was silent; the quiet was marked only by their breathing.

Then Kaito shifted, lying on his side and propping himself up on one elbow to look at her with a wide, mischievous smile. "Hey, Aoko…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we should date anymore."

…well, if there was a phrase that could suck all the warmth and happiness out of the room in one breath, that would definitely be it. Aoko sat upright in bed, clutching at the sheet in a belated preservation of rumpled modesty. "What?"

"I don't think we should date anymore."

…she _had_ heard him right.

Through eyes that had rapidly overloaded with tears, she saw him open his smirking mouth again to speak. But she barreled right over him before he could say anything else. "You don't think—you're actually—_you son of a bitch!"_ Her voice cracked harshly on the last word as she started to cry outright. Sad how that was the only coherent thing she could choke out.

"…Aoko?" Kaito said her name in a confused tone before there was a gasp.

She heard him say, "Oh _shit_, I blew it…" But she really didn't give a damn—she just needed to get away from him as fast as she could. She was crying and furious and she could barely even think beyond the fact that she felt like a complete tramp and had he just been using her and _how could he_…

Not really caring if she stepped on him or kicked him, she started clambering over him to try and get out of the bed. Her foot actually came down hard on his stomach, and she heard his corresponding yelp of surprise and pain, but she kept going.

Or at least, she tried to keep going…until he caught one of her wrists and flipped her to land beneath him, pinning her to the bed with the bed-sheet trapped between them.

"Kaito, let go!" she demanded, instinctively struggling to get free away.

"Aoko, listen—" he said, but it was to no avail. She wasn't hearing him. He kept trying, she kept fighting…finally, desperately, he shouted her name in the hopes it would get through to her. "AOKO!"

It must have surprised her, because she froze and looked straight up at him through sad, furious, red-rimmed eyes…to find him holding a small object in front of her eyes.

A small, round, silver object…with a diamond on it?

A ring?

He was holding a freakin' _ring_.

Suddenly, Aoko forgot how to breathe.

"You freaked before I could finish," he said softly. "I don't think we should date anymore…I think we should get married. I mean, I want to marry you. I was going to ask you to marry me." He sighed and sat back, letting her up; she did not run, but simply stared at him. "This all made a lot more sense in my head, but I think something got lost in translation…I should've just asked you outright. Wow, leave it to me to mess things up that badly…" he chuckled sadly and shook his head. "I totally won't blame you if you say no, because I _completely_ blew it…"

Aoko was silent for a long moment before she spoke. "…well?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Well what?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

Now it was his turn to stare before grinning sheepishly. "Okay, but let me at least do it right in the vain hope that I can somehow salvage this situation." He cleared his throat and reached out to take both of her hands in his own, clasping the ring between them. "Nakamori Aoko, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Are you ever going to pull a stunt like that again?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"Definitely no."

"Good." That was all she said before she launched herself at him. "YES!" Somehow, in the midst of the kiss and the flailing limbs, the ring found its way onto her finger.

It was a short, very pleasant time later when Aoko lifted her head from the pillow and looked at him with wide eyes. "Kaito…where the hell did you pull that ring from?"

"Not telling."

* * *

**PS.** _I'd like to send this out to **Fyliwion**, and hope she has a **most awesome birthday **:D Love ya, kiddo! And I'd also like to point out that today is the **one-year anniversary** of this fic series—because I posted the first one last year for Fyli-chan as her birthday present. And…I'm not done yet ;o;_

_I hope you enjoyed the little ficlet—I have no idea what Kaito was thinking. But the next one is largely completed, and I have another three planned out. Thanks for reading, everyone! Much love!_


	35. Meeting the Family

**Title: **Meeting the Family  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#40—it's just a nightmare  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **An old friend visits the Kuroba family. Guess who!

* * *

Aoko hung up the phone and turned to her husband with her hands on her hips and a wide grin on her face. "You'll never guess who that was."

Kaito momentarily turned his attention from Aya-chan—who was cheerfully painting his fingernails an eye-searing shade of red—and grinned. "Santa Claus?"

"…no," Aoko deadpanned (ignoring Aya's gasp of delight at the idea that Mommy was on the phone with Santa) before brightening again. "Hakuba! He's in the area, so he gave us a call. We haven't seen him in years, so I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night."

She'd half-expected some sort of sarcastic comment or wisecrack. Instead, Kaito looked surprised…and rather pleased. "How is my favorite Brit doing?" He leaned his head back in thought. "I think the last time I talked to Hakuba was at our wedding…which means he hasn't met Aya-chan, has he?" He looked back down at his four-year-old, who had just managed to spill the nail polish all over his hand.

Aya looked up at him innocently, completely ignoring her mess. "What's going on?"

"An old friend of Mommy and Daddy's is going to come over and visit," Aoko explained. "He'll be here for dinner tomorrow night." She then turned to her husband, who had stood up and started moving towards the sink. "And Kaito? I expect you to behave."

"I'm appalled that you would think so low of me," he said mournfully as he went about washing the nail polish from his skin. He mentally ran over various puns involving being caught red-handed, but decided against voicing any of them—they were all terrible.

"I let history speak for itself," she replied dryly.

Aya-chan listened curiously before piping up again. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy used to like to play tricks on this friend," Kaito explained, drying his hands.

Aoko nodded. "And I'm telling Daddy that he'd better be on his best behavior, or else Mommy's going to be very upset and punish him," she finished, giving him a firm look.

"…define 'punish,'" Kaito grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you going to make Daddy sleep on the couch?" Aya asked innocently. She was then treated to the unusual sight of both her parents doubled over with laughter.

_**-o-**_

Hakuba Saguru had been quite happy to accept the invitation to dinner…but he'd then been left battling all sorts of notions as to how this evening could turn into any kind of waking nightmare. Still, he had expected any number of things when he knocked on the front door of the Kuroba residence. Most prevalently, he'd anticipated having something blow up in his face…and possibly change his face and/or hair a different color. Instead, the door opened and Kuroba Kaito appeared with a broad smile on his face. "Hakuba!" he beamed, extending his hand. "How've you been?"

After a second or two, it occurred to Hakuba to return the gesture and accept the handshake. "I cannot complain," he replied, following his former classmate into the house. "Ah, Kuroba? Forgive my rudeness, but what is…all that?"

Kaito smiled and tugged at one of the many multicolored ribbons tied into his messy hair. "Oh, I fell asleep, and Aya-chan recently started playing beautician…so you might want to watch your head. And speaking of…" He lead his guest into the living room, where a little girl was sitting in the middle of the floor and playing with a stuff rabbit. She looked up at them inquisitively with bright blue eyes that left no question whatsoever as to her parentage.

"Aya-chan," Kaito knelt down to her eye-level, "this is Hakuba Saguru—he's the friend Mom and I told you about last night."

Hakuba also bent down a bit. "Hello, Aya-chan. It's nice to meet you."

Aya looked at him for a moment before she carefully set her bunny to one side, stood up, brushed off her sweater, and turned to extend a small hand to him. "I am pleased to meet you."

Slightly surprised, he shook her hand as well.

Kaito grinned. "We've been working on manners."

"…I'm assuming that to be Aoko-san's influence?"

"Hush."

Aoko chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. "Hakuba!" She didn't bother with a handshake, but went immediately for a hug. He looked a bit flustered, but returned the embrace, albeit a tad awkwardly. They spent a few moments exchanging the usual pleasantries before Aoko turned to her husband. "I need your help for a minute."

"Ten-four," Kaito replied, pulling the last bright green barrette from his hair and adding it to the small multicolored pile of hair-pieces on the coffee table. "Is that all right?" At Hakuba's affirmation, he followed his wife into the kitchen.

Hakuba really didn't mind being momentarily left to his own devices. He took it as an opportunity to look at some pictures on the mantle over the fireplace. They were all of Kuroba, Aoko, and Aya. One was from their wedding day—Hakuba remembered that day well, though he privately though the photograph didn't do any sort of justice as to how lovely Aoko had looked that day. There were various others of the happily married couple (including one in which Aoko was _extremely_ pregnant), and a photograph of a newborn baby beside one of all three of them together, and quite a few others.

Hakuba smiled. Quite the happy family, it seemed.

A tug on his pant leg drew his attention down to Aya-chan, who smiled up at him with all the sweetness of an innocent child. "Hakuba-san," she chirped, "do you know how to play poker?"

He was only slightly surprised at the question. After all, she was Kuroba's daughter—and truth be told, he liked kids well enough. "As a matter of fact, I do. Your father insisted on teaching me one day, though I'm not very good." He remembered that lesson all too well.

She held up a deck of cards. "Wanna play?"

_**-o-**_

…_I'm losing to a four-year-old,_ Hakuba thought wryly as Aya-chan held out her cards to reveal a royal flush. Still, he had to smile when she giggled and clapped her hands in sheer delight at her victory. It was always nice to see kids happy.

Even if he had just lost six hands in a row.

Kuroba's daughter, he reminded himself again. Kuroba's daughter.

As though the thought had summoned him, Kuroba appeared. "Ah, I see she roped you into a game," he said with a smile. "She's pretty good—she'll play against anyone who will let her, with mixed results. Loves card games—don't you?" That last was addressed towards Aya.

"Yup!"

"Well, dinner's about ready, so you'll have to finish later," he announced.

Dinner itself was delicious. Still, Hakuba was a bit startled when his chopsticks began dancing around his plate. And he could have sworn that his dinner roll was moving around his plate every time he looked away. And the whole time, Aya-chan just sat and giggled.

_**-o-**_

"It was great to see you again," Aoko said, giving Hakuba a hug as soon as his coat was on.

"Indeed," he replied genuinely, "and likewise. Kuroba." He offered his former classmate a handshake in an echo of their earlier greeting.

It was accepted heartily. "Take care of yourself—and don't be a stranger!"

Only one more person to say goodbye to. Hakuba knelt down to her eye-level and smiled. "It was very nice to meet you, Aya-chan."

"You too!" she beamed. "Oh, and this is yours." She held out his pocket-watch, dangling and spinning freely from her tiny little fist by its chain.

A quick check proved that his watch was, indeed, absent, and so he accepted it gratefully. "I hadn't even noticed it was gone."

"I found it!" Aya cheered.

"Where did you find it?"

"In your pocket."

There was a pause as everyone processed that declaration.

"I saw you lookin' at it earlier," Aya-chan explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanted to see it—it's pretty!"

Hakuba straightened; his expression was unreadable, but he had gone a shade paler—quite a feat for him. "Well, I'll…yes." He coughed, as though not quite sure how to react.

Aoko dropped her forehead into her palm and shook her head. "I'm so sorry…"

After a final, slightly shaky goodbye, Hakuba was gone.

"Your friend was so nice!" Aya piped happily.

Aoko whirled on her husband. "She gets this from you. Now _you_ are going to handle it." And she stormed off towards the kitchen, muttering angrily under her breath about magicians and evil genetics.

Kaito watched his wife's retreating back before turning to his daughter. "Aya-chan, you shouldn't do that. Stealing is very, very wrong."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

It was official, Kaito decided—he was wrapped around his daughter's little finger. He was on his knees in an eye blink, scooping her up into a big hug. "Oh, no no no!" he said quickly. "I'm not mad at you, and…well, I think Mommy's more angry at _me_ than you. But stealing is not a good thing to do. In fact, it's against the law. Do you understand, sweetie?" He couldn't help but feel more than a little hypocritical…

"I understand, Daddy," she nodded emphatically and rubbed at her eyes with the back of one hand. "But why is Mommy mad at you?"

Kaito grinned and stood up, picking her up as he did so. "Because you're acting like me. I used to play tricks and jokes on Hakuba all the time when we were in high school."

"What kinda tricks?" Aya asked. Her eyes were sparkling now, and not with tears.

_It's true,_ Kaito sighed internally; he recognized that look all to well. _Like father, like daughter._

* * *

**PS.** _This goes out to everyone who wanted to see Aya-chan come up against Hakuba. And I'm pretty sure Aya won the game, the battle, and the war. Poor Hakuba. Thanks for reading, everyone—much love!_


	36. Staying Warm

**Title: **Staying Warm  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#28—I feel safe with you by my side  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **R (semi-smexy within)**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **It's so cold…stay with me?

* * *

Aoko burst through the cabin's front door with a vengeance; Kaito ran in right on her heels and slammed the door shut to prevent any more snow from blowing in behind them. A thin layer of the white stuff was already dusted across the floor in the entryway.

Kaito gave himself a shake, loosing more snow to the floor. "Whew…didn't think we'd make it!" He shivered to punctuate his statement. "I don't think we'll get to do much skiing, though. The weather's way too bad for it."

She had already gravitated towards a window and was staring out at the darkening sky and the swirling snow. It was already night—it had taken a lot longer than they'd thought to get to the cabin in the first place. "I'll go you one better—I think we might be totally stuck here for a while. It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon."

It had been a stroke of luck (or so they thought at the time) to even get there, really. A friend of Nakamori-keibu had offered them the use of his ski cabin in the mountains, saying that the harried Inspector needed and deserved a vacation. Aoko had jumped at the chance, inviting Kaito along for the ride. But it had been a twist of fate that had left the poor Inspector laid up with a broken leg, and screaming his head off that no, the two teenagers—especially two teenagers who happened to be _dating_—could _not_ go off to a cabin in the mountains _by themselves_ for a long weekend, thank you very much!

Naturally, Aoko didn't listen.

She was starting to wonder if she should have listened, though—at least then they wouldn't have been stranded out here in a raging snowstorm. Still, she thought her father was nuts to protest her and Kaito going there together. Dating or not, what did he think was going to happen, exactly?

Meanwhile, Kaito had started walking around, getting a good look at the cabin itself. It was surprisingly big with a kitchen, dining room, and living room (with a fireplace!) on the ground floor, and a staircase that probably led up to bedrooms on the second floor. Hardwood floors, nice furnishings…all in all, it seemed a very comfortable place to hang out.

Thus satisfied, he nodded in agreement to her earlier statement. "At least we've got a good place to wait it out." He swung his bag up onto his shoulder and headed towards the stairs. "Should we check out the bedrooms?" There was just the slightest hint of a lilt in his voice on the last word that suggested many possible uses for the bedrooms.

It was just enough to make Aoko take a swing at him (out of pure habit) before grabbing her own bag and hoisting it. She marched past him, nose in the air. "I'm locking my door tonight, Kaito."

He pretended to pout. "You crush my poor little dreams. You crush them so hard…" But he followed her up the stairs anyway to check out the rest of the cabin.

The bedrooms were simple, but cozy. Aoko claimed hers first…and a smirking Kaito immediately took the one directly across the hall. Aoko reaffirmed that her deadbolt would be in use come bedtime. Things may have been blossoming between them, but she was a good girl and she'd been raised right.

And she definitely not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that somehow, deep down, the idea made some naughty little part of her go all a-flutter.

_**-o-**_

"Well, they were definitely ready for us—whoever they are," Kaito commented, polishing off the last bite of his sandwich with a bit more gusto than was necessary. There'd been plenty of food in the well-stocked kitchen, but with everything that had already gone wrong, they decided to take the simple route with the deli meats in the refrigerator and just make sandwiches. "I'll even do dishes!" he offered.

"…yeah," Aoko deadpanned. "Two whole plates. You're my hero. Don't strain yourself there, champ." Still, she smiled as he collected the two plates and bounced over to the sink to carry through.

While he was occupied, she walked out into the living room and looked out the window again. The storm was getting worse—it was just shy of a white-out, a stark contrast to the inky night sky.

She shivered. Why was it so cold?

…and the cabin went dark.

Instinctively, she screamed—not so much out of fear as surprise.

"Aoko?" Kaito's voice came from down the hall. "You okay?"

"Fine!" she called back.

"Good. Stay put—just a sec…"

She waited patiently by the window, hearing the faint sounds of drawers opening and closing and things being rummaged around and moving in the kitchen. But finally, a faint glow appeared in the doorway. It would seem that he'd found some candles.

"It's not much," he said apologetically, passing her one, "but it's something. Better than the dark, anyway." She accepted the candle gratefully…and shivered again. He noticed: "Are you okay? …crap, it's getting colder in here already, isn't it?"

"The fireplace, maybe?" she suggested.

"Good call." He moved past her towards the fireplace, and was pleased (and quite relieved) to find that it was already prepared—someone had obviously been planning to relax by the fire, probably after a long day of skiing and tromping through the snow. It didn't take too terribly long to prod the fire alive with his candle, and finally, the edges of the log began to glow a simmering orange.

Aoko watched with no little relief as the fire began to burn before speaking up again. "Maybe…we should just stay down here for the night? By the fire?"

For once, he didn't make a joke or leer. "I think you're right. At least then we'll stay warm." He stood up and turned to face her. "Let's get our stuff now, before it gets any colder. I'd say blankets, pillows, and pjs—then we'll get ourselves set up down here."

Both hurried up the stairs—it was definitely colder upstairs than downstairs by this point—and ducked into their rooms to change and grab bedding. Chances were that it was going to be a long, very uncomfortable night. But on the bright side, the cold guaranteed that they both probably shattered any and all world records for changing clothes.

Aoko was already down there when he returned. She'd even arranged her blankets into a nice little nest before sprawling out in front of the fire. Kaito couldn't quite keep his eyes from wandering a bit, giving her prone form a once-over before he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Her only acknowledgement was to turn her head and smile at him as he came in and began setting up his own bed. Before long, he was settled and relaxing in a blanket-nest of his own. It was quiet and cozy for a long moment, save for the fire crackling and popping.

Finally, Kaito spoke. "Ya know…this seems a lot like the beginning of a horror movie."

Aoko lifted her head to raise an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"No, really!" he grinned, eyes sparkling. "People trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere at night in a storm, cut off from the rest of the world? That's how all the classic horror flicks start, isn't it? And then they get stalked by a monster or a psycho with a chainsaw or something and get killed off one by one!" He was beaming by the time he finished.

"I think we'll be safe enough."

"Oh? Why?"

"Virgins always survive those movies. So we'll be fine," she paused, then added, "…unless there's something you haven't told me, in which case I might have a few hundred questions for you."

Kaito visibly blanched at the suggestion. "Ehehe…no. Sorry to disappoint you dear, but the only whirlwind romance in my life is the one between you and me. And you know all the details of that." He was blushing ever so slightly as he finished, but Aoko could see it clearly in the firelight.

And somehow, his admission made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "See? Then by the Laws of the Horror Movies, we'll be perfectly safe from any monsters or walking chain-saws."

There was another pause before Kaito piped up again. "I hope there's nothing you're hiding from me in that respect either?" At her slack-jawed expression, he explained, "Well, I wouldn't mind if there was, but I'd be kinda sad if you felt like you couldn't be honest with me about it."

She sat up and took a swing at him more on principle than anything else. But when he caught her hand and pulled her forward to steal a quick kiss, she didn't resist. "Baka," she replied when he let her go. "I never had time for anyone else—I was always too busy chasing you down and keeping you in line, remember?" Now her faint blush matched his own as she added in a soft voice, "I've never even kissed anyone else."

Kaito smiled and rolled onto his back so he was looking up at her. "I like kissing you!"

It was so silly, yet somehow it was such a Kaito thing to say, and she had to chuckle at it. "You're not so bad yourself." The last word trailed off into a yawn as she realized exactly how tired she was.

His look was sympathetic. "Aww, sleepy?" At her nod, he went on, "It really has been a long day. We should get some rest. Hopefully the blizzard will let up by sunrise so we can figure out what to do next and dig ourselves out, if necessary. Skiing or not, this has turned into a real adventure!"

Aoko grinned. "I think it's because you're here." She feigned a dramatic sigh. "I swear, I can't take you anywhere. You just can't do anything like a normal person, can you?"

"Normal his boring," he waved the comment off. "I prefer to be unpredictable. Soooo…" he flipped back over and cocked his head to one side, "…can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Hardly unpredictable…but not unwelcome," Aoko murmured and let her eyes fall shut as he closed the distance between them for another kiss. It was supposed to be quick and chaste.

It didn't stay that way for long.

He drew back, only to have her chase him and reclaim his lips once again. It deepened, and then arms were moving, sliding into a tangle to pull them closer together…and Aoko felt a surge of warmth running through her body that had nothing at all to do with the fire crackling beside them, and everything in the world to do with _him_…

They parted again, by an unspoken mutual accord. Eyes fluttered open…and reality crashed into them like a piano falling on their heads. The realization that they were alone and stranded.

Cut off from civilization.

With no one to immediately answer to.

It was a frightening, awesome comprehension.

Kaito moved first—he turned his head to break eye-contact and the wordless commune of questions, thoughts, and unvoiced ideas that seemed to flow between them. "I think I'll sleep upstairs. Goodnight!" he said—far too quickly—and jumped to his feet and all but bolted from the room. She could hear him muttering something that sounded like, "Stupid…so stupid…" under his breath.

Still, Aoko didn't move for a long moment, thinking and wondering and turning things over in her mind and weighing them and inevitably coming to one wonderful, awful, wrong, beautiful conclusion. She clambered to her feet as well, nearly falling over as a blanket tangled around her legs, and followed the path he had blazed: out the door and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

She gasped in surprise at how cold it really was away from the warmth of the fire. And it was so dark, with the wind howling outside like the shriek of a banshee…still, by keeping one and on the wall, she made it up the stairs without killing herself. The hallway, though, was proving a bit more of a challenge. She had none of Kaito's abilities for sneaking in situations like this. "Kaito?" she called.

A floorboard creaked loudly underfoot, and she froze at the sound.

"Kaito?" she called again; her voice was shaking now. "Kaito, where are you? I mean it…" A door opened somewhere in front of her, and all she could think of was their conversation from earlier, about horror movies and killers stalking people in situations like these. "…Kaito?" she whispered.

A hand closed around hers.

She screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin until she heard Kaito's voice. "Hey, hey! Calm down! It's me!" The fingers encasing hers squeezed slightly. "It's okay. It's just me. Sorry, didn't meant to scare you. What's wrong?"

As her eyes finally began adjusting to the dark, his outline began to grow more pronounced. Soon, he was clear enough that she could see his facial features; his eyes especially were shining with surprising clarity. She took a deep breath. "You just ran off like that, and it's really dark…"

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Look, I'll walk you back downstairs and—"

"Kaito, you can't sleep up here," she interrupted. "You'll freeze." She was shivering like crazy, and she couldn't understand how he seemed so comfortable. "Come back downstairs. It's warmer."

"I'll be fine."

Aoko wanted to scream. Instead, she took a step towards him. "Then I'll stay up here with you." She didn't let go of his hand, but rather pulled on it as though to draw him closer.

She saw his eyes widen. "Aoko—no."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"…because?"

He hesitated, then sighed. "Because I don't want to do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"You know what."

Silence, tempered only by the screaming wind.

"You still can't stay up here," she repeated firmly. "I'm not going to let you freeze."

"But—"

"Kaito, it's fine," she said gently. "If you're really dead-set against us doing anything, then we won't. See? It's so easy—we're both responsible and mature enough to handle sleeping in the same room without any problems."

It was a moment before he replied. "…what do you want?"

Aoko's eyes met his through the shadows. She tried to give the right answer, but there was something…some little part of her, deep down, that wanted something more…and her hesitation, her silence said volumes more than any words ever could have.

She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and turning. "Come back downstairs," she said quietly, but firmly, "so I can at least be sure that you survive the night, if nothing else." And she was gone, her light footsteps padding slowly down the stairs.

Kaito swallowed hard, hesitated…and tiptoed after her. He moved slowly, not sure if this was what he should be doing at all…or what if this was a test of some kind? He was about to fail so hard…yet he kept going.

He peered around the corner into the living room. The fire did look very warm and inviting…and seeing Aoko stretched out on her back on top of their blankets in front of that fire certainly didn't hurt its case any. He crept closer; she didn't move overtly, but the hand slung casually across her stomach twitched ever so slightly at his approach.

She knew he was there.

As quietly as possible, he dropped to his knees beside her and just watched her for a moment. She still didn't move, but he was fine with that. The firelight cast its soft glow over her, making the shadows dance around her and mold to her, accenting what was already there…

"You're beautiful," he said honestly, without any intentions of actually doing so.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, her gaze half-lidded and…well, it was taking every ounce of self-control in his body to keep from doing something unbelievably stupid right then. But it became a moot point when she said, "C'mere," and reached towards him.

He eased down into her arms, pressing against her with all care so as not to crush her, and let himself fall into her kiss. There was nothing at all innocent about this kiss—it was warm and deep and loving and left no questions at all.

Still, when the kiss ended, he couldn't quite keep himself from grinning at her. "Are you sure? If a maniac with a chainsaw shows up, we might be in trouble, you know…"

Aoko shook her head and smiled. "I feel safe if you're here with me." It didn't take much pressure on the back of his neck to pull him back down for another kiss. It was so beautiful and surreal, she actually wondered if it was a dream…until his hands brushed against the top button of her pajama top.

What happened that night by the firelight would forever remain a precious secret, from the first tentative touches to the first fumbling experiments…until finally, in the quietest hours of the morning, something glorious happened.

And neither of them were the least bit cold.

* * *

**PS: **_This is for **Alena**—on a drabble request thing I did, she asked for Kaito/Aoko semi-smut, with the prompt of "cold night." Well, certainly can't pass that up, can I? Head meet desk now, please. L'anyhoodle, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love!_

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

When the knock came at the door, both of them scrambled for it. They'd woken up to find that the snow had stopped, but was piled pretty high. On their doorstep was a man in a thick, heavy snowsuit and goggles. "You all right?" he asked.

"We're fine…" Kaito replied, a bit confused.

"That blizzard came outta nowhere!" the man went on. "I'm with the lodge at the base of the mountain—we're going around and making sure everyone's okay. You folks need a lift?"

A quick conference later, they decided that to be a very good idea and dashed upstairs to retrieve their mostly-packed suitcases. Kaito did notice, however, that Aoko seemed to be lagging behind him a bit. She wasn't walking as fast as he was, and he couldn't quite help himself. "C'mon, granny. Hurry up!"

His jaw then dropped through the floor when she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level to address him. "I'll have you know that you are the reason I am so sore this morning, Casanova. So shut your mouth and help me with this bag."


	37. If I Told You

**Title: **If I Told You  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#15—telling you the truth  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Do I chance it, or would it just be better not to know?

* * *

All things considered, spending any time in the company of Kaitou Kid, the infamous Phantom Thief, was not how Aoko had envisioned her Friday evening. And yet here she was, stuck in the same room with him while some lunatics with guns prowled the hallways of the heist scene.

She stared through the darkness at the white form moving around the room. He seemed to be checking something—the door, a window, various other things she couldn't see. Finally, he stopped and turned to look at her. "We should be safe here for the moment."

Even though she couldn't see his face, save for the glimmer of minimal light reflecting off that accursed monocle, she could hear the smile in his voice. That damnable smirk. She wanted to wipe it right off his face, but knew she would never be able to lay a hand on him. She just glowered at him through the night without speaking, hoping he could feel it.

"I'll make sure you get back to your father safely," he said. He didn't seem to notice her glare.

Again, she remained silent. She could almost hear him thinking.

"Miss Nakamori, are you—" he began.

"Would you just stop talking?" Aoko finally snapped, cutting him off. "I don't like you."

He seemed to mull this over for a moment. "I suppose you really don't have a reason to."

"What would you know about it?"

"…well, I've kept your father away from you," he said softly. "And for that, I do owe you a most heartfelt apology." There was a thread of _something_ in his voice—was it sympathy?

It took a second for Aoko to realize exactly what he'd said. She opened her mouth to snap a reply at him…but was shocked when a choked sob came out instead of words. And where had those tears come from? She hadn't been crying a minute ago…

"Miss Nakamori?" he spoke again, this time with obvious concern.

"Why?" she murmured, putting her face in her hands. "Why are you the only one who sees it?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"Yes, you are," she whispered. "Not even my best friend knows—he doesn't have a clue."

Kid's next words were oddly gentle. "What makes you think he doesn't know?"

She lifted her head to look at him; he could see the tears shining in her eyes. "He hasn't said anything," she replied. "And he's been…sort of distracted lately." When Kid chuckled, her eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"It's not that it's funny," he said. "But I'm going to let you in on a little secret about the male species, Miss Nakamori. A good many of us are far more perceptive than we're generally given credit for. It's quite possible that this friend of yours _does_ have a clue. The problem might be that he doesn't necessarily know what to do with that clue, and that's why he's not saying anything."

"That's never stopped him from opening his mouth before," she murmured. "But part of me thinks it's for the best. If he doesn't know, then he won't have to worry." Her tone took on a fond note.

There were a few beats of silence before he spoke again. "Miss Nakamori…" Kid's voice was uncharacteristically somber. "You seem to care a great deal for this friend of yours?"

He'd half-expected her to go ballistic on him at the very idea of what he was insinuating. But instead, she simply stared at him for a moment before turning away, giving him an excellent view of her back. "That," she whispered, "is a secret I will take to my grave."

"…why?"

"Because it's not worth anything that could happen if I told him."

It was tantamount to a confession. But he couldn't do anything about it—she was talking about Kaito, not Kid. So he would have to play his cards very, very carefully. "What could happen?"

"Let's say I did tell him," she said flatly. "And he doesn't feel the same—which I assure you is what would happen. So then what? It's awkward. I'm not going to risk throwing our friendship away because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. And…" She trailed off.

"…and?"

"…if he knew—if he knew any of this, really—then he might worry," she said. "I know he worries about me sometimes, even if he doesn't say it. If he worries…then he might stop smiling." A note of fondness colored her tone. "And I don't want Kaito to ever stop smiling."

Behind Kid's mask, Kaito was absolutely floored. Still, he kept it just that: behind Kid's mask. "If this person is your best friend, as you say…do you really think he would end your friendship for that reason? Even if he didn't return your feelings, don't you think he'd be able to accept them? And really, what makes you think he wouldn't have feelings for you?"

"Oh please," she laughed softly; it sounded so sad. "It would just make things awkward. And besides," she sighed, "I'm not exactly God's gift to men. Kaito's got girls falling at his feet. They're ready to kill each other for a chance at him. He could have almost any girl he wanted—there's no reason to think he'd want me. I'm about as unladylike as they come, I regularly beat him with a mop, I look like a squirrel…" At that point, she seemed to realize how much she was really saying, and fell silent.

Kid was silent a moment before replying. "I might not be able to comment on some of those things, but I can tell you that you definitely do not look like a squirrel." At her goggle-eyed expression, he smiled. "If I may be so bold, you're actually quite pretty. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Aoko stared at him, and opened her mouth to respond…

…but was cut off by a crash beyond the closed door. Then she heard her father's voice frantically calling her name. The police were here—she was going to be rescued. She was safe now.

When she looked back at Kid, she found him already perched on the windowsill high above her. Belatedly, she realized that he could have escaped at any time. Which meant that he was only hanging around that dark room for her sake.

She couldn't decide if that was flattering or infuriating.

He grinned down at her and tipped his hat. "It looks like you're in for a rescue, which means I must take my leave. I have enjoyed the pleasure of your company. And," he turned to leave and cast his final comment over his shoulder, "you really should talk to that friend of yours."

And he was gone, leaving Aoko to stare at the night sky beyond the window…

And wonder.

_**-o-**_

When the doorbell rang not ten minutes after he'd scooted himself home and changed, Kaito went downstairs and answered it. And in spite of everything that had happened that night, he was still rather surprised to find Aoko standing on his doorstep…in tears. Even if he hadn't already had a clue, he was still concerned. "Aoko? What happened? What's wrong?"

She stared at him through blurry eyes for a long moment before taking a deep, shaky breath. "What's wrong? Which one do you want first? Do you want me to tell you about how much I wish my father would stop chasing ghosts and spend some time with me? Do you want to know how lonely I am? Or…" she paused then, chin quivering and tears streaming freely down her face, before finishing in a bare whisper, "…or do you want the part where I think I'm in love with you?" Having said her part, she hung her head, letting her hair hang down over her eyes, and wept.

Kaito stood frozen in the doorway for a minute before it occurred to him to move. He took a step forward and reached out to her with one hand. "C'mere." She didn't resist, but let herself be pulled right against him into his arms. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as thought afraid he would somehow disappear.

He held her, one arm around her shoulders and the other tangled in her hair. He felt the tremors that wracked her slender body as she tried—and failed—to hold everything in, just as she always had. She was so broken up. And yet…

He turned his head slightly to look at her. And he smiled.

Finally.

But they were still standing out on his front stoop. This was no place for this kind of discussion. "Hey…" he whispered, running a hand over her unruly hair before leaning back to look at her full-on. She was so red—her eyes were huge and red-rimmed in her flushed face. It was not a state Aoko liked to let anyone see her in. "Let's go inside," he said with a gentle smile. "We'll talk, okay?"

She nodded mutely and let him pull her into the house.

Kaito's mother had appeared in the entryway at some point during the initial confession; judging by her expression, she had heard enough to know that her presence was not needed or wanted, and wisely absented herself as the two teenagers moved inside. Kaito closed the door and led her into the living room.

It was some time later that Aoko's tears subsided and her breathing evened out and returned to normal By this time, she was stretched out on the couch, laying across Kaito's lap with her head cradled against one of his arms. It was a comfortable, intimate position…and it meant that Aoko didn't have to look at him. She was mortified, and she wanted to smack herself for being so stupid as to take advice from her father's criminal adversary.

Kaito actually hadn't said much since they taken up this position; he had instead offered her a shoulder, a hankie, and a few comforting words of encouragement as she cried herself out. But now he shifted slightly, and she knew that the respite was over. "Aoko?" he said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?" It was phrased as a question, but she knew that she wasn't going to get away with coming clean.

And she said as much: "I have to now, don't I?"

"I'd like it if you would," he replied. "I don't know what brought all this on, but…if something's bothering you this much, I want you to tell me about it." He sighed. "I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. That's what best friends are for, right?"

She mentally cringed at the mention of the word 'friends,' but said nothing in regards to it. She simply said, "I know…but it all just seems to petty."

"If you're here crying about it, then it's not petty," he retorted, albeit gently. "It's hurting you. That's not petty. Now…you said something about your father?"

Aoko winced. "Of course you want to talk about that first…" Still, it was better than one of the alternatives. She took a deep breath. "I just feel like he's only my father part-time. He's obsessed with catching Kid—first sign of a heist note, he's gone, don't wait up, he won't be home for dinner." She paused and then whispered. "Kid matters more to Dad than I do…"

"I don't believe that."

"Actions speak louder than words."

He was quiet a moment. "Have you talked to your dad about this?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. No…you definitely should."

She didn't reply.

"Aoko…" he faltered for a second before continuing, "when he's running off to a heist or a meeting or something about Kid, do you ever let him know that you wish he'd stay home? Or do you wave him off with smiles and best wishes?" He was trying his damndest to keep his own guilt from shining through—he was the cause of this heartbreak, even if it was technically an indirect responsibility.

"…I tell him to catch Kid," she replied. "I always hope he'll catch Kid so then he won't have to go out chasing that stupid thief anymore. Then he can stay home. But it always ends up the same."

After a moment, he asked the important question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I shouldn't be complaining," she replied. "Especially not to you."

"Why?"

"At least I have my dad, even if it is part-time," she said honestly. "You never get to see your dad. I should be grateful for what I do have. Instead, I'm miserable. It's so stupid…"

"It's apples and oranges," he said. "There's no choice for my dad—he's gone, and that's that. It's final. But your dad's alive, and has a choice. He could be here with you—it just seems like he's choosing Kid over you, and that's where the problem is."

Aoko didn't say anything.

Kaito sighed. "Is that why you're so lonely? Because you feel like your dad's never there?"

"You're not always there anymore either," she whispered, and it surprised him. "You…you've changed, Kaito. You've changed a lot since we were kids. I guess that's to be expected when you grow up. I know I'm not the same little girl you gave a rose to in front of the clock tower that day." The memory did bring a faint smile to her lips, though. "But…I don't know. It's like I can't get close to you anymore. Half the time you aren't even around."

She remembered her birthday party—he had missed the party…only to make a building light up with her name, accompanied by the sparkle and flare of a fireworks show. "Sometimes it works out and it's okay, but other times…" All the little things, the little moments and discrepancies added up in her mind. "…I don't know what changed you like this, but I want my best friend back." Her fingers tightened around his wrist. "I want my Kaito back."

_My Kaito._

He swallowed hard and pressed on—this was really the one thing he hadn't expected her to actually tell him, and was easily the one he had been the least prepared for in any respect. "The…other thing you said. At the door, I mean. You said that you were in love with me?"

Aoko tensed. He felt it.

For a moment, he actually thought she was going to confess.

Instead, she moved. She was out of his arms and off the couch like a shot and stumbling towards the front door. "Forget I said anything—it was stupid, I shouldn't have even come here…you must think I'm a complete idiot…" There was a hiccup on the last word that said she might be crying again.

She had the front door open and was halfway outside when Kaito's brain caught up with what was happening. He was off the couch and sprinting after her. His shoes were on in record time, and he was out the door. Aoko was already half a block ahead of him—she was certainly in a hurry, and she wasn't looking back. She probably knew that he would follow her.

Kaito ran to catch up; it only took him a few seconds to close the distance between them. She seemed to hear him at the last possible minute because she only started to turn around and look behind her when he was barely more than an arm's length away. He caught her arm, forcing her to turn all the way around. Even in the darkness, he could see that her eyes were wide and shining with tears.

Momentum sent him crashing right into her; he seized the opportunity to snake his other arm around her waist, sending them both spinning. He caught his footing and steadied them both before pulling back to look at her properly. And for all of this, he was only slightly out of breath.

"Kaito, what are you—" she started to ask.

"Why are you running away?" he interrupted.

"Look, just forget—"

"No."

"Kaito—"

"I want the truth!" he said a bit more harshly than he'd intended. He took a deep breath and went on, his voice soft. "Aoko…it's just me. I'm Kaito—we've been best friends since we were kids. I don't know why you don't seem to think you can come to me with secrets." He felt a little hypocritical; he had kept one big secret from her, and the guilt over that was currently gnawing at the back of his mind.

Aoko flinched. Dammit—Kaitou Kid had been right again. Kaito _did_ seem hurt that she wouldn't confide in him, though he did seem to understand her reasons for not telling him these things. But at the same time, she had already said so much tonight.

"Aoko…" he said her name again.

"What about you?" she asked, wishing desperately that her voice would cooperate and sound stronger; she felt pathetic. "Are there any big secrets you've kept from me, Kaito?"

He looked taken aback at the question before swallowing hard and replying, "…one. Just one." There were actually two big ones, but only one that he would ever dream of telling her…no, that wasn't true. He wanted to tell her the whole truth about his father and Kid. But…not yet.

Her eyes widened. "One secret?"

He nodded. "Just the one. Do you want to know what it is?"

"I…yes," she swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, I do. If you'll tell me."

"Will you tell me yours?"

"…yes." That was far less confident.

"You're going first."

"Cheater."

He smiled. And he waited.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head ruefully. "You are absolutely shameless. Why do I love you?" Her tone was dry; there was only the slightest trace of a tremor in her voice to betray the real feelings and real fears that lay beneath.

"…because you have good taste?" he said. The joke was a risk, but he had to take it, if only to get a real reaction out of her. Her masks were nowhere near as solid as his, but right now she was clinging to them. They had to be pulled away for any of this to be real.

Her masks…_and_ his.

It worked—in the bad way. Her head snapped back like she had been stung to stare at him with wide eyes. It was dark, but he could see the faint shimmer of tears already forming there. "K-Kaito—" she started to speak, but he cut her off by pressing a single finger to her lips.

"I'm just teasing. Don't freak out," he whispered, startled at how hoarse his voice sounded to his own ears. In a roundabout way, it was a good sign—it meant that his own masks were slipping away. "How long have you felt this way?"

"A long time," she said in a small voice.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Did I have a reason to say anything?" she said in a sudden outburst. "I mean…good grief, Kaito! You're smart. Funny. Talented. Handsome. Have you seen the girls in our class at school? They're ready to kill each other for a chance at you!" The words were just pouring out of her in a rush now. "I don't know how you can be so blind to it! You could have any girl you wanted! You'd just have to say the word, lay on a little charm, and poof! She'd be yours, easy as any magic trick!" Just as suddenly as the outburst had come, it vanished, and she seemed to deflate; her head slumped forward before she went on in a sad voice. "You could have any girl you wanted…why in the world would you ever want me?"

Kaito winced at those last words. He'd asked for the truth, and by God he had gotten the truth. He just…hadn't quite expected the truth to hurt him so much. "…do you really think so little of yourself?"

"I'm realistic."

"Aoko…" his tone was gentle. "…why wouldn't I want you?"

She looked up at him again with those same wide eyes. "I…what do you mean?"

Without intending to, he had shifted to press his forehead against hers. "My secret."

"What—" she started to ask…

But she didn't make it beyond that one word as Kaito told her the truth without words.

* * *

**PS.** _Pure.__Total. Absolute. FLUFF. WHEE!! I originally had another idea for this theme, but then I had this thought, and I went with this one for time's sake. Only three left after this one, can you believe it? And I think I know what the stories for those are going to be, too. The next one is about two-thirds done, even! YAY! Hope you'll all come back and check them out._

_Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_


	38. Warning Unheeded

**Title: **Warning Unheeded  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#9—when all hope are lost  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Some things are not meant to be found. Ever.

* * *

"_Dammit," Kaitou Kid cursed under his breath after a particularly rough landing. The flight hadn't exactly been planned, though—a few well-aimed gunshots had been enough to send him flying over the cliff's edge, even though it was starting to rain. He remembered that they'd forecast a twenty percent chance of a storm, and it figured that this time the odds would tip against him. He'd been very lucky to have spotted this cave—it was a perfect place to hide and wait it out._

_But that didn't make his back any less sore._

_All in all, the whole situation could have been better…but it could also have been a whole lot worse. He had developed a philosophy long ago of being grateful for small blessings and favors._

_His impromptu landing spot was providing him with both shelter and cover from prying eyes. He sincerely doubted that anyone would find him down here—police or otherwise—so it seemed that this really was a great place to wait out the storm before heading home to a well-deserved bed._

_Producing a small flashlight from his pocket, he look a look around his temporary shelter. What he'd initially thought to be merely an indentation in the cliff face was actually a very well-developed cave, reach a lot farther back then he'd believed at first glance. There was a tunnel at the back that seemed to stretch on and on into the darkness._

_He stood at the mouth of that tunnel for a long moment, debating. Finally, he stepped back and shook his head. Any number of dangerous things could be waiting in there. Best to just stay put. So he took a seat on a decent-sized rock near the mouth of the cave and stared out into the raging storm, waiting with some patience for it to dissipate._

_He did like storms, with rain and thunder and lightning. This one just had really bad timing._

_But as he sat, he almost felt as though the darkness behind him was…well, watching him, for lack of a better way to put it. Unseen eyes seemed to peer from the darkness, focusing on his back. Kid tried to ignore it, but it continued to press and claw at him. It was so unnerving…_

_And then he heard it._

_Or he thought he did._

_Either way, he whipped around and stared into shadows his flashlight couldn't penetrate._

_Was that…a voice? A moan?_

_He didn't move, didn't breathe. He just…listened._

_But he heard nothing more._

_**-o-**_

Aoko first noticed that something was wrong with Kaito one morning, four days after the last Kid heist, when they met for their usual morning walk to school. He looked frightfully worn, with dark circles under his eyes. His 'good morning' was more of an unintelligible mumble. He looked like he had been run completely ragged.

"Kaito?" she asked after a minute or three of one-sided conversation. "Are you okay?"

"Tired," he muttered.

_Well, duh,_ Aoko thought. But instead she said, "I noticed. Why are you so worn out?"

"Not sleeping."

Now Aoko wanted to scream. But she reined in her temper. Normally she would be chewing him out for being so vague, but something about the way he looked and the way he was acting…it had her more worried than she would have usually been. "Kaito?" she asked softly. "Why aren't you sleeping? Is something wrong? Something bothering you?"

She was looking right at him, making it impossible for her to miss the way he flinched at her last question about something bothering him. And that cinched it: something was seriously wrong with Kaito. But despite her prodding and questioning, he refused to tell her anything. Still, she noticed that he seemed to keep glancing back over his shoulder, as though he thought there was someone following him.

It didn't get any better when they got to school, either. Kaito was still solemnly quiet, with none of his usual antics and mischief. He sat quietly through all of their classes, spending most of his time staring out the window while his eyelids fluttered violently in his attempts to keep them open.

It was unnerving to the point that one of their teachers actually asked Aoko if Kaito was sick.

She had to shake her head—no, she told them. He just hasn't been sleeping well for the last few days. No, I don't know why. I'll make sure he takes a nap later. It'll be all right. It's Kaito, after all. He always bounces back from these weird little funks.

Still, even as she said it, she glanced at him and wondered…

She cornered him on the roof during the lunch-hour. He had gotten up there before her and was already dozing off with his head against the fence. She stood and watched, trying to decide if she should wake him up to eat and talk, or let him catch a power-nap to get him through the afternoon.

She was just figuring that she would let him sleep when he jolted upright, eyes wide and blinking. Even from as far away as she was, she could see that his hands were shaking violently. He looked…

Terrified.

Aoko crossed the roof in record time and grabbed both of his hands, feeling them tremble even with the confines of her own hands. He stared at her with wide eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of him. "Kaito," she began, then frowned when he shook his head. "Kaito, look at me." She said it in a voice that allowed for no arguments or disobedience.

He did, and now she could really see the weariness and fear there. It was unlike anything she'd ever witnessed from him in over a decade of friendship. He was usually so calm and controlled and together. But right now, his masks had fallen away to show real terror and real exhaustion.

"Kaito…" she barely managed to say his name—what she saw alarmed her.

"Aoko…" he whispered. "It's better not to know."

"But—"

"Please, Aoko. Just…don't."

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Aoko asked—no, demanded—as her voice rose with panic.

He was sure she could see him wavering, but finally he decided to confide in his lifelong best friend. "I think…okay, I really hope you don't think I'm crazy or anything, but…I think I'm cursed." He jerked his head around and glanced back over his shoulder before turning back to her. "I'm being haunted."

She stared at him blankly. "What? I…what?"

Kaito looked miserable and embarrassed and any other emotion on the gambit in between. "I found this cave a few nights ago when I was just kinda wandering around, and inside the cave I found this rock. Well, I guess you could call it a gemstone or a jewel—but anyway, long story short, I sprinted out of the cave when something weird started happening, and accidentally took it with me. I didn't even realize I had it until I was halfway home. And ever since…" He paused again and looked to the side before shaking his head and refocusing on her. "…I've been seeing things. I see a person watching me, always just out of the corner of my eye. But when I turn to look, they're not there, so I start wondering if I really saw them or not. And I'm having nightmares about this shadow following me around…" He shuddered.

Aoko didn't say anything right away. She just…stared.

"…you think I'm crazy, don't you?" he said after waiting a moment.

"No, I don't," Aoko shook her head. "I think you honestly believe there's something there—you wouldn't be acting this weird over nothing. But a curse? That's a little far-fetched. I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation for whatever it is that seems to be giving you such a hard time." Her tone was sincere and her expression was honest; Kaito believed her when she said that she didn't think him to have taken utter leave of his senses. But she'd said outright that she didn't believe that he was cursed.

He stared straight ahead, looking miserable.

Aoko seemed to take pity on him. "Is there anything we can do to maybe make this go away?"

Kaito turned his head slowly to look at her. "Maybe…if I put it back?"

"There ya go!" she cheered, giving him a pat on the back. She didn't believe in a curse, but there was no way she was just going to leave Kaito in such a state. "I'll even go with you. And we'll put this thing to rest. You'll be just fine."

"I hope so—" Kaito jerked his head around again to look at a point beyond the fence.

But there was nothing there.

_**-o-**_

_Now his nerves were jangling like mad; he turned back to face the storm and thought it over. Had he really heard that? Was it a voice, or just the wind coupling with his fertile imagination to produce a sound resembling a human voice? Or was he just going crazy? It wouldn't be the first time he'd privately wondered such a thing…and Aoko had frequently made comments questioning his mental facilities._

_He had to chuckle lightly at that thought._

_Another possibility crossed his mind, and his smile faded: hat if it was a person? Perhaps there was someone down here, lost or hurt in the cave and calling for help. It was unlikely that anyone else would happen upon this place anytime soon…_

_Which meant that he had to check it out._

_Hopping down from his perch, he took only a second to steel his nerves before he started moving slowly into the tunnel, the flashlight in his hand his only real weapon against the darkness._

_He shivered internally, though, at the way it felt—like the shadows were actually twisting and bending themselves. He was no stranger to darkness and shadow—they really were a thief's best friends—but this didn't feel right or normal. But his curiosity was afire. So on he went, moving slowly and carefully to avoid any dangers or pitfalls._

_The tunnel seemed to go on for ages. Though it curved and turned many times, it did not branch off or fork into any tributary caves. It was all just one long corridor. And furthermore, he encountered no obstacles on the floor: no pits, roots, or even misplaced rocks. The floor was exceptionally clean, which struck him as even more odd._

_And it was still so dark…_

_Something about this place was making him very nervous._

_Finally, his flashlight beam came upon a wall—a dead-end. He stopped several feet away, pondering. He had wandered the entire length of the tunnel and found nothing to account for the moan he had heard earlier. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more he was becoming convinced that he had imagined it, or that it was just the wind._

_Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he turned to leave…until his flashlight beam reflected off something shiny near the floor, and he froze. After a moment, he realized that whatever it was, it wasn't moving. Cautiously, he crept in closer in search of the shiny._

_**-o-**_

Getting back to the "scene of the crime," as it were, was a bit tricky sans the use of a glider. They actually had to climb down to the cave, a feat that was difficult even by Kaito's standards—and on a couple of occasions, he was sure he was going to lose Aoko. But somehow, by some miracle, they both clambered through the cave's mouth and into the rock tunnel.

Aoko brushed herself off and took a look around as she tried to catch her breath. She was probably thinking herself mad for agreeing to this insanity. "Wow…" she gasped. "Kaito, how in the world did you find this place?"

He hadn't thought of a totally plausible excuse yet, even though he had known the question would come sooner or later. So he thought fast and replied, "I was lurking, as Mom describes it, and there was a storm, and I was looking for someplace to wait it out, and I found this place." He had once heard it said that the best lie a person could tell was the truth—just not all of it. It still seemed awfully flimsy, though…

But she seemed to accept it. "So this is where you found…whatever it is that supposedly cursed you?" Something in her tone reflected her continued disbelief at the idea of a curse somehow having been laid on her best friend's head.

Kaito nodded. "I'm going to put it back. Do you want to wait come with me, or would you rather wait out here?" He privately hoped she would stay out here, but it really was her choice, and he was quite sure that he already knew her answer.

"I'm going with you," she said firmly, confirming his guess. "I want to see this for myself." She didn't believe him—there was no doubt about that. She wanted to see the curse with her own eyes, which wasn't necessarily unheard of. But at the same time, he had no intentions whatsoever of actually letting her find out the whole of it for herself.

Still, he shrugged and nodded and began moving into the tunnel. The flashlight in his hand was their only weapon against the shadows. It wasn't much, but it was infinitely better than nothing. And Aoko's reactions to their setting told him that he wasn't dreaming about the darkness feeling so heavy and clawing—she felt it too, judging by the way she stayed so close to him and kept one hand loosely wrapped around his arm. But she didn't say anything. She was scared, but she wasn't about to tell him, especially not after her blatant disbelief of his story. Instead, she just followed him without a word and stayed close.

In short order, they reached the end of the tunnel. The parchment was still on the floor, Kaito noted, bearing a warning to the curious—a warning he himself had not heeded, however inadvertent his theft had been. And now he too was cursed, as the writer of that letter had been.

"It should be here," he murmured, searching the darkness with his flashlight beam until the tiny stone altar came into view. "There. That's where it was."

"Weird…" Aoko muttered, and he was inclined to agree.

He withdrew the fiery red gem from his pocket and held it up. "Okay…time to end this nightmare." While Aoko looked on nervously, he crouched and replaced the jewel on the flat stone. He straightened quickly. "Let's get out of here—I don't like this place."

Aoko didn't need to be told twice, and they all but sprinted from the tunnel. The climb up and out seemed to take much less time than the climb down and in, even though it probably should have been the other way around. But in a surprisingly short amount of time, they were crawling back up onto solid ground. But already, Kaito seemed a lot happier. It all seemed lighter somehow.

It wasn't until later that evening that Kaito swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a person, almost—or like a person's shadow. But when he turned his head, it had vanished.

He stared at the spot where he had seen the form, eyes wide in horror. They'd returned the stone to its proper place—he didn't have it anymore. The curse should have been lifted! He shouldn't be seeing those beings anymore!

There were even more of them now—he could see two of them and feel the presence of more, always scooting just beyond his peripheral vision. They were taunting him mercilessly, as though telling him that he would never be rid of them.

He was finally understanding that sad fact.

And so Kaito sat and stared straight ahead as the shadow-figures danced around the very edges of his vision, feeling himself start to slide down that slope towards despair and madness.

_**-o-**_

_What he found was a small gemstone nestled into the rocks. It was a crimson red, and polished to an immaculate smoothness, and almost seemed to glow under his flashlight's scrutiny. But it wasn't just dropped there—the rocks were arranged very carefully around and under it; it was actually sitting on top of a deceptively-elaborate arrangement of stones topped by a very large, flat rock._

_Like an altar, almost._

_Now totally intrigued (and quite curious as to why such an apparently valuable stone had just been left here like this), he gingerly crept closer…but paused when something rustled against his foot. A glance down proved it to be a piece of paper, and if the yellow color was a genuine indication, it was a very old piece of paper. When he picked it up and looked at it, he was proven right. There was writing on it in very faded kanji, though most of it was still legible._

_And he read…_

_**A warning to the curious:**_

_**What you have stumbled upon is a horror. Flee**_

_**before**__**you find yourself rightly and truly cursed…**_

_**As I am.**_

_There seemed to be a name at the bottom in lieu of a conclusion to the bizarre letter, but it was too faded to read. And that was all there was._

_Bewildered and no little apprehensive, he dropped the parchment and watched as it fluttered to the ground at his feet. He stared at it as though he thought it might somehow attack him. What was it talking about, anyway? What had he stumbled upon that was such a horror? There was nothing here except…_

_That jewel._

_Kid turned his flashlight beam on the glowing red stone once again. It looked innocent enough, just sitting there amidst the plain stones…or did it? He honestly couldn't decide. And he had learned through experience that appearances could be very, very deceiving._

_He knelt down to study it more closely. Again, it did look normal enough…_

_With a careful hand, he reached out and picked it up._

_A gust of wind, powerful enough to knock him backwards, hit him full-force in the face. It seemed to come out of the cave wall—there was no other tunnel for it to have come roaring down. And as the wind screamed by him, tearing at his cape and clothes, he heard it again: the voice. That same moan…but it was somehow loud enough to be heard over the shrieking wind._

_Enough was enough._

_Poker Face shattered in the face of his most basic animal instincts of fight or flight._

_And he chose flight._

_**-o-**_

When Hakuba approached her after school, Aoko already knew what he was going to ask.

"What has happened to Kuroba?"

"I don't know—he said something about being cursed and seeing things," she sighed. "He picked up something that he said cursed him. We went and put it back where he found it, but apparently that didn't end it. I don't know what's going on with him."

Hakuba seemed quite concerned over his rival's questionable mental condition. "Perhaps we should go pay him a visit?" He knew that Kuroba had already left for the day—an uncharacteristic move, as he had not waited for his usual walk home with Nakamori-san. "If he's not well, perhaps we could get him some help. He might need a doctor."

"Would you go with me?" Aoko said, seemingly relieved. "I was thinking about talking to his mom." She shoved her school shoes into her locker, grabbed her schoolbag and they headed out, setting an immediate course for the Kuroba residence.

They were halfway there when they spotted Kuroba Kaito, standing on the sidewalk. They stopped and watched him for a moment before Aoko swallowed hard. "Kaito?" she called.

He didn't seem to hear her. He was standing there, looking around as though confused…and then suddenly he started running. He sprinted down the sidewalk at full speed.

Something told Aoko that she needed to follow him. "Hakuba-kun!" she called as she took off running after him. The blonde detective hesitated a moment in surprise before joining in the race.

As they gave chase, Aoko realized that Kaito's feet barely seemed to be touching the ground. He was almost FLYING up ahead of them, putting more and more distance between them with each step he took. Beside her, Hakuba was audibly wheezing.

They whipped around a corner, and suddenly Aoko recognized where they were.

She looked up to see that she was standing in the shadow of the clock tower.

This was where she and Kaito had first met, all those years ago.

But now…Kaito was nowhere in sight.

Hakuba skidded to a stop just ahead of her. "Where is he?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but some instinct prompted her to look up…and her answer was lost as she saw Kaito jump. He was free-falling, his arms out at his sides like he was trying to fly. As he plummeted, she could see that his eyes were closed.

Strange…his mouth was closed as well. Where was that scream coming from…?

Was it Hakuba's voice?

Was it a random witness?

Or was it her own?

For some reason, she honestly wondered if he would somehow flip down and land safely on his feet. It was Kaito, wasn't it? He wouldn't actually die like this—this had to be a joke. A sick, awful joke.

Until he hit the ground.

It was the most horrible sound Aoko had ever heard. And the sight…oh god…

That was going to haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Hakuba let out a strangled gasp and stumbled past her, muttering something about a phone.

Aoko covered her mouth with one hand to try and fight off the screams and nausea that threatened to overwhelm her, and spun around to look away from what remained of her best friend. As she turned, she could have sworn that she saw a figure standing nearby—a dark form, standing in the shadow of the clock tower, watching the scene.

But she blinked, and it was gone.

_**-o-**_

_Kaitou Kid scrambled to his feet and tore back through the tunnel, the wind hounding his every step. He didn't stop or slow until he skidded to a halt right at the mouth of the cave. The rain had let up enough that he knew he could fly, so he jumped after only that movement's hesitation and deployed the glider with only one thought on his mind: to get the hell out of there._

_It wasn't until later, after he'd landed some distance away, that he realized he was still clutching his flashlight in one hand…and the mysterious gemstone in the other. In his panic and his frenzied rush to get out of there, he had completely forgotten that he was still holding it. It gleamed up at him now, still seemingly so innocent._

_Not sure of what to do or think, he pocketed it and headed toward the base he'd set up nearby. And in ten minutes he was on his way home, just an average guy on the street. He figured a shower, a sandwich, and several hours of undisturbed sleep would do him a world of good._

_But in his dreams, all he saw was scarlet-red, and all he heard was a voice chanting one word over and over again in a never-ending mantra that foretold nothing good for him._

_Cursed…_

_Cursed…_

_**Cursed…**_

* * *

**PS.** _And now for something completely different, huh? This was inspired by M.R. James' short story, "A Warning to the Curious," a wicked-creepy story in a lot of ways. Why yes, I did kill Kaito off in a completely unromantic, unheroic way. YAY FOR ME!! And can you believe that there are only two left? Holy crap! Best part? I already know how the next two are going to go. So hopefully it won't take too long to get those out and put this challenge to bed._

_Thanks for reading, all—hope you enjoyed it. Much love!_


	39. The Show Must Go On

**Title: **The Show Must Go On  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#38—alone at night  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Honestly, Kaito, stop worrying. I'll be just fine.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, slipping his coat on. "I mean it—I'll cancel the performance."

"For the five hundredth time, Kaito," Aoko sighed back, "I'll be fine!" To emphasis her point, she pointed a finger at the front door. "Get going, you idiot! You've got a show to do."

"But Aoko, what if something happens?" he stopped and protested again. "It's just too close. I'm going to cancel the show and stay home so if something does happen—"

_WHAP!_

He was cut off when a feather duster made solid contact with the top of his head.

The wielder—an angry woman, flushed quite prettily and roundly eight and a half months pregnant—glared. "The baby isn't due for another two weeks. If you don't go to the show, your fans will get angry. And we do sort of depend on them for your livelihood. The show must go on! Now get out!"

When he still hesitated, Aoko charged at him, brandishing the feather duster as fearsome as any weapon of steel. "Don't make me get the mop, Kaito! Pregnant or not, you know I'll do it, even if I have to chase you down!"

Kaito seemed to finally comprehend that he had lost this argument and took off running down the sidewalk towards the car. "Okay!" he called back. "But you'd better not have that baby until I get home!"

Aoko smiled, obviously pleased with herself, and waved him off.

_**-o-**_

"I love Kaito dearly, and I understand his concern, but he is driving me nuts!" Aoko sighed into the phone. Home alone while Kaito was out performing and bored out of her skull, she had decided to call a friend for a good old-fashioned girl-talk. "When you were pregnant, did you have the same problem with your husband?"

On the other end of the line, Kudo Ran laughed. "Oh, like you wouldn't believe! He didn't want me to do anything! But I made him see reason—the day he wouldn't let me lift a grocery bag when we got home from the store? I started crying. A lot. And then when he asked what was wrong, I started sobbing that he wouldn't let me do anything and I was pregnant, not helpless…" She chuckled. "I blame the actual tears on my hormones, but not letting me put groceries away was the straw that broke the camel's back. He backed off until I was about eight months along. But by that time, my back was so sore all the time that I was content to just let him do everything."

"And he didn't break everything in the house?"

"You would be surprised," Ran said knowingly. "Remember—he lived on his own for quite a few years after his parents left and before we got married. He can clean. He can do chores. He can cook. He might not be the greatest chef in the world, but he can put together a meal." She smiled fondly as she remembered that first day she was bedridden. She had confessed to hunger, and he had vanished; crashing noises had followed shortly thereafter from the vicinity of the kitchen. A short while later, he had reappeared and sheepishly put a bowl of soup in front of her before stepping back and watching nervously as she downed the first spoonful. It had been quite good, if a bit on the salty side, and perfectly edible.

"I didn't dare turn Kaito loose like that," Aoko moaned. "He can clean, no problem. But when he decides to cook, he sometimes likes to get creative. Horribly, awfully, wrongly creative." She winced. "You should ask him about the time he made that, ah, dessert soup. Makes my stomach hurt just thinking about it!" And truth be told, her stomach had clenched at the thought of half a candy store floating in a huge vat of hot fudge, topped with peanuts, caramel, and whipped cream.

Wait…or was that the reason her stomach was suddenly sending up warning signals?

…or was it even her stomach?

Aoko sat up straight and put one hand to her swollen belly. She could faintly hear Ran talking through the receiver in the background, but she couldn't make out any of the words. She was just waiting to see if it was just a stomach cramp, or was it—

She winced and gasped as she felt another spasm. Oh crap…

"Aoko?" Ran had stopped in mid-sentence on the other end of the line, and was now calling her name; she was obviously concerned. "Aoko, are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Ran…" Aoko said quietly, not daring to move. "What did it feel like when you went into labor?"

"Well…I'd been feeling kind of sick all day. And then it started like bad stomach cramps that just kept getting worse and worse," she recalled. "Once that hit, I'd figured out what was going on, and gave Shinichi a heart attack by asking him to drive me to the hospital."

It was at that moment that Aoko fully realized her current situation. It was dark outside. She was home alone. The baby seemed to think that now was a great time to pop into the world. Her husband was in the middle of his performance by now. Which meant that she really couldn't call him.

Actually…hadn't she chased Kaito out of the house with a stick (or a mop, as the case may be) when he'd suggested that he should really just stay home? Hadn't she declared that she would be fine, the baby wasn't coming yet, so he'd better get his ass in gear if he knew what was good for him?

Oh no.

"Aoko??" Ran was starting to sound a bit frantic now.

"Ran, I think I need a favor," Aoko said as another cramp hit. "Can you drive?"

"…oh my God," Ran breathed as comprehension dawned. "Shinichi just got home—give me two minutes to gather my husband and see if Grandpa wants to baby-sit Conan-kun." As she spoke, Aoko could hear her moving around. When she spoke next, her voice was muffled, like she was holding the receiver away from her mouth. "Shinichi, we're taking Aoko to the hospital. Yes, it is. Great." Then she was back on the phone. "We'll drop Conan-kun at my dad's and then be right over. Hang on!"

A goodbye later, Aoko was left to hobble towards the front door and get her shoes on and wait for her ride. And the contractions—for by now she knew that's what they were—were slowly increasing.

When a pair of headlights pulled into the driveway, she nearly wept for relief.

_**-o-**_

"Aoko-san," Shinichi asked calmly, "why won't you let us call Kuroba?"

"He's performing right now," she said, wincing slightly. "I don't want to bother him when he's on stage!" A gasp of pain. "I can wait until he's done with his show…it'll be okay—" Another contraction hit and she trailed off into another gasp.

"…but he has tons of shows," Ran insisted. "This baby's only going to be born once! Aoko, seriously—I'm going to go outside and give him a call, show or no show—"

"NO!" Aoko yelped. "…he didn't want to go to the show tonight because he was worried about me and he didn't want me to be home alone if the baby came. And I chased him out with a stick, saying I would be fine and it wasn't necessary. And now here I am, on my way to Baby City." She looked miserable. "I know we should call him, but…"

"Your pride," Shinichi said knowingly. "Aoko-san, he's your husband. I think this is one situation where he's not going to say 'I told you so.' And if he does, I'll punch him for you." That got a weak smile. "But really, he deserves to be here when the baby's born. Now I am going to go call him, and I won't hear anymore protests. And actually…I'll call your father while I'm at it." Before Aoko could even fully process, he was out the door with his cell phone in hand.

Ran reached up and smoothed Aoko's perspiration-damp bangs back from her forehead. "It'll be all right. He'll be here, and you're going to start on the most amazing adventure of your lives."

Aoko looked up at her with wide eyes. "Is it worth it?"

Ran thought of her son, Conan…her husband, Shinichi…and smiled. "It's worth everything."

_**-o-**_

Jii heard a familiar ring coming from the Little Master's coat pocket backstage, and upon seeing who the call was from, answered it. "May I take a message—"

"Jii-san, either you need to get Kuroba on the line or you need to flag him down and give him a message as soon as he's done with whatever trick he's doing right now," Kudo Shinichi cut him off in a rush. The detective sounded just a bit frantic. "This really can't wait."

"I'll give him the message," Jii replied calmly.

Shinichi gave it to him.

Jii's eyes widened. "Oh…oh!" He nodded, even though he knew the person on the other end of the line couldn't see it. "I'll tell him immediately." A push of a button disconnected the call, and Jii hurried to the wings to watch and wait as Kuroba Kaito finished a particularly dazzling trick. The show was almost over—next would be the finale, most assuredly followed by an encore.

In a flash of smoke and applause the trick was finished, and the audience erupted into applause. Kaito acknowledged the acclaim with his usual aplomb—he was an accomplished showman. His respect and love for his fans was well-known, and they adored him for it.

He grinned and opened his mouth to begin an introduction for what was to come next…but trailed off when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Namely, Jii—frantically waving an arm at him to get his attention. Upon noticing that he had been spotted, he gestured for Kaito to come off-stage.

Kaito wavered. He was in the middle of a performance! But…Jii had been with him for years now. He knew the ropes. And Kaito knew that Jii wouldn't flag him down like that unless it was something extremely important. Which meant that he should see what was up.

Putting his legendary smile on his face, he bowed to his audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, my capable assistant is waving at me to come backstage for a moment. I apologize for my rudeness, but this must be extremely important." There was a murmur from the crowd as he strolled to the wings. When he made it off-stage and out of sight, his smile dropped and his expression became a mixture of annoyance and concern. "What's going on?"

The annoyance left his expression when Jii told him exactly what was going on, and was replaced by more shock and alarm than anything else. "Little Master," Jii said, using the dreaded old nickname, "from what Kudo-san said…it sounds like you need to hurry."

"But…" Kaito looked back towards the stage, then shook himself, nodded, squared his shoulders, and turned back to stroll onto the stage. The audience applauded as he walked to center stage and stood in the spotlight, looking out over his adoring fans. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began in a strong, even voice, "I know that this is the point in the evening where I would usually perform my grand finale, and perhaps an encore. However, I am afraid that I must cancel the remainder of this evening's performance."

There was an immediate uproar and grumble. He held out his hands for quiet, and the crowd lapsed into an uneasy silence as they waited for an explanation.

"My assistant would not pull me offstage during a performance unless it was something extremely important. And in this case, it was," he said. "He wanted to give me a message from a close family friend who had called on behalf of my lovely wife Aoko." The grin on his face grew wider. "They thought I should know that she is in the hospital…in labor. Our first child." He smiled as the audience collectively gasped. "So I do apologize for my poor exit, but…I really gotta go! So thank you, and goodnight!" He took one final bow…and then literally sprinted from the stage, out the back door, and into Jii's waiting car as the audience cheered him on.

It wasn't quite what they had been expecting for the ending note of the show, but it was definitely one finale that none of them would ever forget.

_**-o-**_

It was getting worse.

The pain was getting worse and worse, and Aoko realized that she was getting dangerously close to the actual delivery. The doctor was already saying that they needed to get her into the delivery room, but she begged him to wait just a few more minutes.

"Please," she gasped between contractions. "My husband's…coming. Kaito—" That last was lost in a particularly bad spasm. He had to hurry—had Jii not been able to get him offstage to deliver Shinichi's message? If he hadn't…there was no way he would make it.

The idea of Kaito not being there for her—for their child's birth…the idea broke her heart.

"Kuroba-san, we have to go," the doctor said firmly, in a tone that allowed for no arguments.

Aoko was nearly ready to burst into tears, even though this was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life. She wanted this to be over, she wanted the pain to stop…but she wanted Kaito there with her, for the birth of their child…

There was a crashing sound at the door, and suddenly there were hands wrapped around hers. "Sorry I'm late," Kaito gasped. It was obvious that he'd been running. "Called the show early and got out of there as fast as I could." He was still in his suit from the performance, sans his tie.

"Kaito…" she murmured happily, reaching up to pull him down for a quick kiss. Then she looked at the doctor and nodded. "We can go now. He's here—" Another contraction cut her off, and she winced and gasped against the pain.

While the doctor whisked Aoko off to delivery, a nurse grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him to another room to change into scrubs. He did so in record time and sprinted to his wife's side.

What followed took a fair amount of time, and did no little damage to the bones in Kaito's fingers as Aoko labored to give birth. She also made a few threats regarding making him feel what he had put her through, and there was little doubt in his mind that everyone in the hospital heard exactly what she was going to do to him with a deck of playing cards, a tube of cinnamon-flavored toothpaste, and her trusty mop. It sounded either very painful…or extremely kinky, depending on which way you looked at it.

But after what felt like eternities, and just when Aoko was certain she couldn't take anymore, that she was going to tear in two…finally…blessedly…the pain subsided. She clung to Kaito's hand with the last of her strength; she was sweating and crying and waiting…

And a moment later, a baby's cry filled the air around them.

_**-o-**_

The pleasant-looking anchorwoman smiled at the camera as she went into the last news story of the evening. "And finally, a show that no one will ever forget. The old adage might say that 'The show must go on,' but for world-famous magician Kuroba Kaito, son of the late Kuroba Toichi, that proved not to be the case at his show last night. The young magician, loved by millions around the world, sped out of the theatre in the middle of his performance after announcing to the audience that his wife Aoko was giving birth to their first child."

"Konosuke Jii, a close friend and long-time assistant to Kuroba, made the announcement on their behalf this morning that the couple has welcomed a daughter named Aya. He also said that both mother and daughter are healthy, and the new parents are thrilled. And he joked that obviously, the little girl is already her father's daughter."

* * *

**PS. **_This one was fun to write. I actually got hit with this idea when I was driving home from student teaching one day, and it was just too good to pass up. And I really believe it to be true to Kaito's character. So I hope you enjoyed it as well. Aya certainly is her father's daughter—can't do anything without making it into a big show!_

_Wow…only one left after this. Can you believe it? And I know exactly what it's going to be, and how it's all going to end. I hope you will all pop on over for the fortieth and final Night for Kaito and Aoko. Thanks for reading, all. Much love!_


	40. Masquerade

**Title: **Masquerade  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou**  
Author: **Candyland**  
Theme: **#6—stolen heart  
**Pairing: **Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.**  
Summary: **Supposedly, this jewel has the power to make people fall in love.

* * *

Kaito looked up from his newspaper in surprise at Aoko's words. "A party?"

"Yup!" she grinned. "It's one of those big formal dance parties where you have to dress up and wear a mask and everything. The party's in honor of this new display—it's this enormous gem called the Blue Heart, one of the world's largest sapphires."

Kaito tried to maintain just the right level of interested boredom. He already knew about the party and the jewel in question, and he had a pretty solid suspicion as to why Aoko was talking about this particular dance: a certain police Inspector, one Nakamori-keibu, had received a note from a certain jewel thief, one Kaitou Kid, two days prior. Said note announced said thief's interest in the gem and his plans to appear at the museum's gala and steal it.

Aoko's next words proved him right. "It's next week. Dad gets to go because Kid's going to show up and try to steal the Blue Heart—the entire Taskforce will be there. So I get to go too, and…" she fidgeted slightly, "…well, I was kind of hoping that you'd go with me."

That wasn't quite what he'd been expecting. "Me? Why?"

"Well, I don't want to go by myself," she sat down in the desk in front of him and continued her explanation. "Especially if it turns out to be really boring. Besides, I need someone to keep me company while I stand in the corner and blend into the wallpaper."

"Now what makes you think I'd let you be a wall-flower?" Kaito asked wickedly.

"Because I can't dance to save my life," Aoko said shortly. "I just think it would be kind of fun to get all dressed up and stuff. So please? Will you come with me?" Her tone softened as she asked again, from mild irritation to a more pleading tone—and with just a hint of the puppy-eyes.

_…I am a sucker,_ Kaito decided wryly as he sighed. "All right. You've got yourself a date."

**_-o-_**

It wasn't necessarily that Kaito minded wearing a suit—far from it. It was part of his night-job, after all. The white suit and red tie were part of Kaitou Kid's trademark look, as set forth by his father, and he embraced that. But as a general rule, he was more comfortable in casual street clothes.

He stared in the mirror for a moment, fiddling with the top button of his black dress shirt, before deciding to just leave it open and skip the tie—the outfit was good enough without it. He slipped on his dark gray blazer and gave himself a last once-over. Not bad—not bad at all. He'd already accepted that there was nothing he could do to control his hair, but overall, he thought he looked pretty darn good.

"Kaito! They're here!" his mother called from the bottom of the stairs. He gave his reflection one last grin before hitting the lights and leaving his room and bouncing down the stairs to where his mother was waiting with good-natured impatience. "Wait, wait…" she waved a hand as he moved to breeze past her. "Let me take a look at you…"

He paused obligingly so she could take a look.

But he wasn't quite prepared for tears to well in her eyes. "Oh, Kaito…" Her arms were around his neck before he had time to even blink. "You look just like your father…" she half-sobbed.

Kaito fidgeted and gave her an awkward pat on the back. She didn't get like this too often, but as he'd gotten older and grown to look more and more like his father…one of these little spells would pop up every now and again. This time, he assumed it was the outfit that did it.

After a moment or two of this, Kaito got a bit impatient. "Mom…I have to go."

"Oh yes…sorry," she smiled sheepishly and released him; she wiped her eyes absently with one hand and waved him towards the door with the other. "Off with you!"

Kaito grinned and headed out, pausing only long enough to slip on his black dress shoes before walking out of the house. The car was waiting by the curb; he opened the door and hopped in the backseat, taking a seat beside Aoko. Nakamori-keibu, in the driver's seat, offered a grunt of a greeting and drove on.

"Took you long enough," Aoko said archly in lieu of her own hello.

"Sorry. Mom was having a moment," he replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She said I looked like my dad," he explained, a tinge of sadness coloring his words.

"Oh…" Aoko's voice was now more understanding than scolding.

The rest of the ride there was relatively quiet. Kaito did take a moment to try and see what Aoko was wearing. In the dark, it was hard to tell much in terms of specific details—but he could see that her arms were partially bare, save for something around her elbows, and that something on the bodice was very sparkly…and it went without saying that Kaito liked sparkly things.

As they pulled up to the museum where the party was being held, they were stopped by one of the police-guards already in place. After gaining security clearance, they were allowed through to the parking lot. Once the car had been parked, the two teenagers followed the gruff Inspector into the building.

Once they were inside and in good light, Kaito could actually get a good look at Aoko—and he was not at all displeased with the sight before him. His first impression from the darkness was correct: her bodice was, indeed, covered in small silver sequins—a nice compliment to the rich blue color of the dress itself. It was held up by two very skinny straps, and it had a nice poofy skirt, and her hair was all done up and she was wearing some pretty silver jewelry that he was sure he'd never seen her wear before and she had this wrap around her arms that was a lighter shade of blue…

Kaito liked.

Kaito liked a lot.

Unfortunately for Kaito, his scrutiny did not go unnoticed.

Aoko poked his shoulder. "What?" she asked before her tone turned teasing. "Like what you see?"

She was startled when Kaito offered a cheeky grin in response. "Maybe."

Aoko gaped for a moment before giving him a halfhearted swat on the arm. "Stop that." She was blushing as she said that, though, and prettily so—which definitely didn't hurt her cause, in Kaito's humblest of opinions. Not that he was thinking any such things about his childhood best friend, never, nuh-uh, no way. Still, he was mature enough to admit that she looked beautiful.

There was nothing wrong with that, and he said so. "What? I can't compliment you?" His smile was genuine, and a far cry from his usual teasing smirk. "You do look really nice—your dad really went all out on this idea, didn't he?"

She stared at him before smiling back. "T-thank you. And yes, he did—every once in a while, he likes to spoil me. And for the record, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you!" he beamed.

The conversation stalled then as Nakamori-keibu reappeared with the word that they could proceed, and so they followed him through the museum halls, through a door bearing a sign that said 'Employees Only.' On the way, they passed numerous people dressed up to the nines—some even to the tens. Men in full tuxes with tails, and women in enough diamonds to make a rapper jealous.

Kaito's Sparklie Radar was pinging all over the place.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aoko fidgeting nervously and toying with the end of her wrap; she suddenly looked very self-conscious. Making a quick decision, he poked her in the side and gave her a reassuring wink when she glanced in his direction. It worked: she smiled and nodded.

Finally, they stepped through a door and into the midst of several men in tuxedos, all standing around a table. One of them—an older gentleman with glasses—turned and walked towards them, one hand outstretched for a handshake. "Ah, Nakamori-keibu! You've finally arrived."

The Inspector nodded. "Izumi-san." He gestured to the two teenagers standing uncertainly in the doorway behind him. "My daughter Aoko, and her best friend, Kaito-kun. Izumi-san owns tonight's target" Bows and polite greetings were exchanged before Nakamori-keibu continued, "So where is the jewel?"

The older man—Izumi-san—gestured towards a padlocked box on the table behind him. "There." In short order, he produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the padlock to lift the lid. Inside sat an enormous, vaguely heart-shaped sapphire. "The Blue Heart, one of the largest sapphires in the world."

Aoko and Kaito peered at it inquisitively. "How pretty!" Aoko breathed.

"Ah, but there is a legend surrounding this particular gem," Izumi-san said, smiling slightly at the girl's awe; Kaito quietly found himself liking the man. "A story has been passed down from owner to owner. Supposedly, this jewel has the power to make people fall in love—anyone who touches it." He nodded knowingly. "If you don't believe me, ask my wife—I met her two weeks after I acquired ownership of the Blue Heart. Thirty-two years later…well, I'll let that speak for itself." He looked pleased when Aoko sighed dreamily at the story.

Kaito had been listening to the story with no small amusement. But at that last, he just couldn't help himself. "I think Aoko wants to know if she can touch it," he grinned, feeling a little bit evil.

"And why would I want to touch it?" she asked.

"…you need all the help you can get?" he blurted out and automatically ducked the swing she took at him with no regards for her settings or her current state of dress. To say Aoko looked furious was a vast, vast understatement. But he still couldn't help that she looked so pretty when she was angry.

"Aoko!" Nakamori-keibu started to admonish his daughter.

He was stopped by the older gentleman's chuckling. "Let her be. She has spirit." Aoko blushed, which certainly didn't hurt her cause in the 'hot damn!' department one little bit.

Kaito grinned, and was about to say something when Izumi-san gestured towards him. "Why don't you try it instead, young man?"

Kaito blinked owlishly. "Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Ehehe…I don't really think that's necessary. Girls seem to like me enough as it is," he rubbed the back of his head nervously and thought back to the previous Valentine's Day, when he had nearly been buried beneath a mountain of chocolate and love letters. He hated having to turn all those girls down—he knew that what they felt for him were just crushes, but that didn't make his rejection hurt them any less.

"Just touch it," the gentleman insisted. "See if there is any truth to the stories of magic."

When Kaito didn't move, Aoko apparently decided to add the kicker. "Unless you're scared?"

There was no way for him to defend against that and still keep his dignity intact in the eyes of his best friend—if he refused now, it would be a very long time before she let him live it down. "Fine," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll do it—just to prove you wrong, Aoko." He grinned at her annoyed expression and walked over to do as he was told.

It was sort of strange, though. He put his hand on top of the jewel, privately thinking that while it was a sweet story, it was rather silly. But at the moment of contact, he swore his fingers tingled. He didn't move or let it show in his expression that anything odd had happened, but still…there didn't seem to be any reason for it. He chalked it up to his imagination and stepped back. "There. I touched it." He turned and looked at Aoko. "Happy now?"

She looked quite smug. "Very."

"I still think you should give it a try," he teased.

Aoko gave him one of her patented Looks (the one that said 'You are an idiot and sometimes I really wonder why I permit you to continue breathing'), but huffed, took two steps forward, and touched the gem. "There. Now be quiet."

It was at this point that Nakamori-keibu spoke up again. "I think it's time you two headed to the party while we make sure we're prepared." After the two teenagers both thanked Izumi-san, he ushered them towards the exit.

But Kaito paused in the doorway. "Izumi-san…you really don't seem all that concerned about Kaitou Kid showing up to steal that jewel." It really was bothering him a bit—most people were up in arms with the arrival of a heist note, yet this gentleman seemed to be taking everything in stride.

Izumi smiled. "Oh, I think it will be a great show. And Kaitou Kid does not tend to keep his targets. If my property is returned to me, then no harm has been done." He chuckled again. "I might not have your youth, young man. But I appreciate a good show…and a bit of chaos here and there. It keeps life interesting." He winked, and Kaito decided that he really did like this man. He also couldn't help but feel that in some strange little way…Izumi-san reminded him of his father.

When he turned to go catch up to Aoko, though, Izumi-san spoke again. "Although I wonder…if the story about the Blue Heart is true…will its magic affect even the legendary Kaitou Kid?" He shook his head and waved a hand. "But I've kept you too long. You had better hurry if you're going to catch up to your pretty friend."

Normally, Kaito would have stammered some sort of a disclaimer. But there was something about the man's tone that made it impossible for him to do anything except smile, blush slightly, and nod before he turned to do as he was instructed and catch up to Aoko.

**_-o-_**

It seemed that all of the guests were wealthy business investors and patrons. The few people they had seen on their way in proved to be just a minute fraction of the guests. Most of them were decked out in their fanciest and finest…and sparkliest. But a few seemed to have taken a slightly more relaxed approach to the formal dress code. So Kaito didn't feel too out of place in his suit.

Aoko, on the other hand, looked lovely (in Kaito's humblest of opinions) and seemed dressed perfectly for the occasion. But even though she looked more at home amidst the fashion plates there, she looked incredibly uncomfortable. She kept looking at everyone else, to be followed by tugging absently at her skirt or touching a hand to her hair to make sure that something hadn't come loose in the twenty seconds since the last time she had checked it.

After about fifteen hair-checks, Kaito sighed and leaned over. "You look fine."

She obviously hadn't noticed that he was paying that much attention because she jumped at the comment. "Oh…but I just…wanted to make sure—you know, that everything's okay…" Now she was toying with her hands, one of her classic nervous habits.

"You're fine," he assured her. "I think you're just bored, so you need something to take your mind off of things. We could go dance?" He found himself privately hoping that she would say yes, but knowing that she would refuse.

He was right. "Kaito, you know I can't dance very well."

Kaito grinned in spite of himself. "Well, let's find something else to take your mind off things, shall we? Let's see here…" He looked around the room at all the people (he was a people watcher both by nature and necessity, after all), and had an idea. "Okay, see that guy over there? The one with the really obvious dye-job?" He pointed discreetly until Aoko nodded that she had seen the man in question. "What kind of animal does he make you think of?"

Aoko frowned in thought before replying, "A zebra. Because I can't decide if his hair is black on white or white on black…but it's probably black on white, isn't it?" She laughed, proud of herself.

"Oooh, good one!" Kaito laughed and nodded. "I was going to say a skunk, because the roots look like a stripe right down the middle of his head! Now you pick someone."

She looked around. "How about…ooh, that woman over there. The one in the brown dress."

He followed her gaze to a striking, rather portly woman in an elegant chocolate-colored dress. She seemed to be taking a very careful note of what was going on around her. "I'd call her an hawk. All in brown, with eyes that don't miss anything…possibly for gossip material."

Aoko giggled. "Oh, that's better than what I was going to say. I thought of that puffer fish from Finding Nemo!" Kaito shuddered as she explained. "Same color, you know? Now you pick one!"

"The woman over there in the green dress," Kaito gestured towards a tall figure.

"Praying mantis," Aoko smirked. "Because of the way she's hovering over the buffet table."

"I say caterpillar—she's long and skinny," he grinned, both at the comments and at the fact that he had found a way to make Aoko relax. It wasn't necessarily the nicest thing in the world to say things like that about other people, but it was all in good fun, and none of these people would ever hear about it. "You're good at this game! So who's next?"

At that moment, a woman walked—well, not so much walked as strutted—past them in a blue dress with sparkles decorating the bodice a swath of multi-colored feathers at the hemline.

They both looked at each other and whispered in unison, "Peacock!"

The game went on for a while longer—one man was a porcupine because of his rather distinctive hair style. Another woman was a watch-dog, as she growled every time the man on her arm would glance at another woman (which was frequently). Aoko seemed to be totally enjoying herself; she wasn't tugging nervously at her skirt or trying to adjust her imaginary hair disaster.

Sadly, though, Kaito realized that it was getting to be That Time. He needed to sneak away. He really didn't want to leave Aoko sitting here by herself, but duty called. He had an appointment to keep.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, standing up. "I'm going to find the bathroom."

She nodded. "Okay. Hurry back."

He couldn't quite help himself. "Don't go off with any strange guys before I get back." She gave him a Look as he grinned, turned and headed off.

Kaito moved from the ballroom out into the corridor and made his way to the bathroom. He made a point of talking to the restroom attendant for a few minutes—he had a little surprise rigged up for the police, to get the evening started off right. So when the lights suddenly flickered and went out, he felt secure in the knowledge that he had an alibi. The attendant could place him as being right there.

Not that it was necessarily needed, but it was always good to have a back-up plan.

Quickly, he made the excuse that he wanted to go make sure his date was all right and took off. But he didn't head back to the ballroom. Instead, he took a detour down a hallway towards the museum offices and storage rooms—where he had stowed his gear not long before.

Had anyone been around to watch the scene, they would have seen Kuroba Kaito go into the room. And if they had continued observing for a mere minutes longer, they would have seen Kaitou Kid, the illustrious phantom thief, slip back out.

He moved like a ghost down the hallways—he had cased this place, and selected his precise path. There was a room he knew was not in use for the evening's festivities (it was remarkably easy to find out such details), and so he had selected that room—or more specifically, its balcony—as his gateway to the roof. Once there, it was almost offensively easy to sneak, undetected, to the point just above the room where they were attempting to hide and protect the Blue Heart.

Kaitou Kid tilted the brim of his hat down a bit further and smirked.

Showtime.

**_-o-_**

It had all gone beautifully, as far as Kid was concerned. In and out, gone in sixty seconds. Right over the heads of the Taskforce and one very loud, very vocal, very creative Inspector. Nakamori's cursing was music to his ears…in the sense that it meant things had gone very right.

But now it was time to make his escape…or rather, slip away somewhere to examine his prize and make certain it was not Pandora—in all probability, he knew, it wouldn't be, and he would find a way to return it to its rightful owner. And then he would get back to the party. And Aoko.

It was strange. He had been made his way to the roof and watched as the Taskforce shouted and rushed about, trying to catch him. And in the midst of the fuss, he had seen Nakamori-keibu…except for some reason, in that instant he thought of the man as "Aoko's dad."

That was dangerous, in its own way. As Kaito, he was perfectly content to think of the gruff Inspector as Aoko's dad. As Kaitou Kid, however, he had to keep himself removed from that way of thinking. It personalized things at a level that he couldn't afford—he had to keep detached.

But nevertheless, he found himself kneeling on the rooftop, thinking about Aoko. How bizarre…it wasn't that he had never entertained certain thoughts about her. He wasn't blind by any means, and he was well aware that his childhood best friend had grown from an adorable, hot-tempered little girl into a lovely, hot-tempered young woman (though he wasn't one hundred percent sure when she had picked up the vocabulary). Said young woman was currently waiting in the ballroom, waiting for him to come back and keep her entertained as they watched people go by and listened to the music.

…she really did look beautiful.

Why was he thinking these things now? And why so strongly? Had something changed?

Crap—the Taskforce was coming. Time to jet.

He took the escape route he had planned out during his earlier walk through the building. Over, over, over, down, onto that balcony, and into the office. The room was dark (they had fixed the lights, he knew—he could see that they were on through the windows of the ballroom), but Kaitou Kid didn't immediately feel relaxed. There was something here…

"Good evening."

He had been aware of that presence from the moment he had entered the room, and knew exactly who it was. So he didn't jump when the voice spoke from the shadows. He waited until the person had taken a few steps towards him before he turned and executed a courtly bow. "Good evening, Izumi-san."

The elderly gentleman who owned the Blue Heart was standing there, looking…well, if anything, he looked rather amused. "I was rather hoping you would stop in here for a visit. It seems you have had quite a successful night."

Overall, Kid wasn't too concerned…but there was a little voice in the back of his mind that was whispering all sorts of warnings: what if this was a trap? What if this man was one of Them? Could a person really be that calm with watching their very expensive property being stolen right before their eyes? Although…he trusted his instincts. And his instincts said that there was nothing to fear.

"Indeed," Kid replied in his usual smooth tones. "Although I must say, Nakamori-keibu was on his game tonight. An excellent chase, indeed." It wasn't a lie, either—the Taskforce had done an exceptional job…right up until the very end, when they had apparently given up the ghost (as it were) and just went for a round of their favorite game.

…he really was going to lose a great deal of entertainment when they finally realized that Doggie-Pile on the Bandit just didn't work. But until that day came, he was going to enjoy it. It really was a part of the heist ritual, after all—right up there with Nakamori-keibu cursing his right to exist.

"Forgive my curiosity, Izumi-san," Kid asked conversationally, "but you seem very unconcerned about the fact that I have walked off with the Blue Heart." To prove his point, he withdrew the jewel from the breast pocket of his jacket and held it up for the owner to see. "The owners of most of my targets are in an angry panic by this point."

"Are you going to be keeping it?" Izumi-san asked in an equally-pleasant tone.

Kid looked up at the sky, where the moon was glowing, silver and full. He strolled back towards the balcony and held the gem up enough to let the moon's light hit it. He was actually torn as to whether or not he wanted this to be Pandora or not. If it was…

No reaction.

The stone didn't glow.

He couldn't decide if he was disappointed or relieved. On the one hand, it wasn't Pandora, which meant that his search wasn't over yet. On the other hand…some part of him really didn't like the idea of depriving this gentleman (and he was a gentleman, in every sense of the word) of his rightful property.

Izumi-san was watching and waiting patiently for an answer.

"No, sir," Kid sighed. "It will be returned to you."

"Then why should I be angry?" Izumi-san chuckled.

"You are wise," Kid said respectfully.

Izumi-san shook his head. "I am old, and I have lived long enough to know that some things aren't important enough to get upset over." He leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms. "You have given my guests a good show tonight. No one has been hurt. Nothing has been damaged. And nothing has been taken from me. But I must ask you a question, Kaitou Kid."

Outside the door, the sound of voices and pounding footsteps faded into earshot. The Taskforce was coming. That meant he didn't have much more time to stand here and chat.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Kid thought it over for all of a second before he nodded.

"Then," Izumi-san straightened and started towards the door, sticking his hands into his pockets as he moved, "perhaps the Blue Heart will have its affect on you."

Behind Kid's mask, Kaito was starting to wonder if maybe…just maybe…

The cops were getting close. It was time to go—his respite was over.

"Perhaps. But I must be on my way," Kid took a bow and headed back towards the balcony. "A pleasant evening to you, Izumi-san." And he swept out into the night as the Taskforce came barreling into the office to report the events of the evening to the jewel's owner.

Meanwhile, Kid had already slipped back inside, shed his uniform and hidden the evidence away, and headed back towards the party and Aoko…still wondering.

Still wondering…

**_-o-_**

The party had come to a screeching halt when the lights went out. There was no little panic as the music fell silent and the room fell dark. She heard a few people scream, though she herself remained in her chair. This was one of Kaitou Kid's tricks, she realized. So the lights would probably be fixed shortly. No sense in freaking out…but she did feel the usual rise of anger at that damned thief and all his stupid tricks.

Sure enough, it didn't take them long to get the lights back on. There was some nervous chatter amidst the guests, but the museum curator took a microphone and announced that everything was all right, no need to worry, please return to your regularly scheduled entertainment. And amazingly enough, most did just that, although a few continued to whisper theories about Kaitou Kid and what might have happened during the heist that night.

Aoko watched the couples all moving on the dance floor and sighed. This was really boring without Kaito around to talk to and make her laugh with his dumb jokes. Where was he, anyway? It was strange, how lonely she actually felt without him there…why?

Maybe he had gone to see if he could catch a glimpse of Kaitou Kid. Fantastic. She couldn't help but wonder if she really meant less to him than that stupid thief did…no. That was horrible. Kaito wasn't like that. She closed her eyes to try and shake off the thought and resigned herself to just listening to the music and wondering why she felt so weird…

"Miss," a familiar voice broke into her thoughts, "may I have this dance?"

She opened her eyes in surprise. "Kaito! Where have you been?"

"You'd be amazed how hard it was to find the bathroom in this place—especially in the dark!" he said, exasperated. It wasn't totally a lie—this place really was like a maze when the lights were off. He just…failed to mention that he'd had a flashlight. He was also wondering how long it would take for Nakamori-keibu to realize that there was something very blue about that one chunk of ice in the punch bowl. "But anyway, I'm back now. So c'mon! Let's dance!" He reached out and grabbed one of her hands with the obvious intent of pulling her out amidst the milling, whirling couples on the dance floor.

Aoko quickly pulled her hand back. "Kaito, you know I can't dance…"

"Oh, I think you can dance!" he cheered. "You just need the right partner."

She raised an eyebrow. "And…you're the right partner, I take it?"

"Absolutely." He executed a courtly bow and held a hand out to her, inviting her both with the gesture and with his winning smile to accept his proposal of a dance. Aoko hesitated, but found herself unable and unwilling to resist either his offer or his smile. She was proud that her hand only shook a little when she placed her palm in his; it became a moot point when his fingers closed around her hand and pulled to lead her out onto the floor.

As soon as they reached a vacant spot, Aoko found herself being swept up by strong arms into the rhythm of the dance music. Before long, the upbeat song came to an end, and faded into a far slower song.

Aoko was startled to find that Kaito had been right. The few times in her life she had tried to dance like this, she had wound up tripping over her feet or her partner's feet or something, and it was just a big mess. But somehow, Kaito managed to step around her rebellious feet without tripping or missing a beat while guiding her around the floor; she didn't dare try to lead, but rather followed his steps and his tempo. And somehow, it worked.

After a while, he chuckled. "So what were you saying about not being able to dance?"

"All right, you win," she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I win? Oooh, what's my prize?" Kaito grinned.

A number of thoughts flashed through Aoko's mind—where did those ideas come from? There was no way he would actually…she gave her head a little shake to clear the notions away and smiled up at him. "You actually want a prize? What do you want?"

Kaito didn't reply verbally. But he shifted the way he was holding her. He pulled her right up against him and slid his arm all the way around her waist, keeping her other hand comfortably in his. The natural position was for her to let her head come to rest on his shoulder.

As the song was winding down, Kaito moved his head. "Come on," he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. Never breaking step, he led her towards the edge of the dance floor. It was then that he released her, only to reach down and take her hand to pull her away, through the elaborate French doors and out onto the veranda. Surprisingly enough, no one else was out there to enjoy the lovely evening, though there were a few people walking in the gardens. But they were far enough away to be of no immediate consequence.

He looked at her for a moment, then let go of her hands and stepped back, turning away; he put both hands on the railing, leaned his weight on them, and gazed out over the fountain and gardens. It was a perfect night, lit by stars and the silvery glow of a full moon. For a long moment it was quiet, with the faint noise of the party inside as the sole accompaniment to the music of silence between them.

If Aoko had to put a word to the scene, she would call it _romantic_.

"…Kaito?" she asked softly when she just couldn't wait any longer. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, and she hoped to goodness that it hid the fact that they were trembling—she didn't quite know why, though.

Another moment passed.

Finally, Kaito turned around and looked straight at her. The moonlight caught his eyes; they seemed to glow blue-violet. "Aoko…" he said slowly, "…do you remember what Izumi-san said earlier? About that jewel having that special power?"

"The power to make people fall in love?" she replied. "Yes. Why?"

"Do you believe it? That story?"

"…I don't know—wouldn't it depend on whether or not there's such a thing as magic?"

Kaito nodded. "Do you believe in magic?" It was an echo of the question he had been asked. He had given his honest answer then. Now it was time to see what Aoko said.

"Maybe," Aoko said, swallowing hard. When had he moved so close? "What kind of magic?"

Slender fingers wrapped around her upper arms. "Any kind."

"…yes," she whispered. "I think I do." And when he pushed her backwards a few steps, pressing her flat against the nearest marble pillar, she realized that somehow she had forgotten how to breathe.

They had both touched that jewel, at Izumi-san's insistence. The story he told was sweet, but neither was so gullible as to believe that it was actually possible for a jewel to make people fall in love. And yet…here they were.

"Aoko, I think—" Kaito started to speak, but she silenced him by pressing one finger against his lips. While he stared questioningly, she let that hand trail down his neck to his collar; she gently tugged at his shirt, urging him to tilt his head down, and…

Before this evening, she had found herself wondering (on those very rarest of occasions) what it would be like to kiss Kaito—or to have Kaito kiss her. Not that it was anything she would have ever admitted to. She had told herself that it was simply a side-effect of watching all those silly fan club girls squeal over him. Their stupid was obviously contagious, and she had caught it, but rationalized it as something to just be brushed aside and ignored.

…well, now she had her answer. And it was nothing she would ever be able to ignore again.

When he pulled back, she opened her eyes (she hadn't even really realized that she had closed them in the first place) and studied him. He looked just as startled as she felt.

"Kaito…is this magic?" she asked softly. Some little part of her wondered if Izumi-san's story had been true, and this was all just the effect of the jewel's alleged magic. "Is this the Blue Heart's spell?" It occurred to her that if Kid's heist had been successful (and chances were that that was, indeed, the case), then the Blue Heart wasn't the only heart that had been stolen away that night.

He was silent for a few seconds before he replied. "I don't care."

This time, he pulled her to him, and Aoko decided that she really didn't care either.

Whatever it was that had happened to them, between them…perhaps the answer would come with the sunrise. But at that moment, this night was theirs. It belonged to them.

And only them.

* * *

**PS.** _I am in love with this idea. I really am. Must be my "hopelessly romantic fangirl" side. Meh._

_There are two scenes in this story inspired by Mercedes Lackey's Arrow's Flight: the scene where they're trying to match people with animals, and the scene where he's asking Aoko to dance and insists that she just needs "the right partner." I thought both fit them well._

_Also, I had originally pictured Izumi-san to be more along the lines of the panicked gem owner, but somewhere in the midst of the Blue Heart story, he decided that he didn't want to be a curmudgeon, and so this kindly, rather interesting gentleman found his way onto the page. Half the time, I don't think I'm writing the stories—the characters do. In the form of these little hand puppets that steal my keyboard while I'm asleep. Seriously. What, you don't believe me?_

_And…wow…that's the end of it, isn't it? The end of the challenge. Forty themes to make forty stories about forty nights for Kaito and Aoko. So I'd like to thank you all for reading, especially to those of you who have been sticking with me since the very first story. This has been fun, but…I'm still rather happy to be putting this one to bed._

_Thanks, all! Much love!_


End file.
